Zabierz mnie do początku
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: Alec wkracza w najgorszy okres swojego życia. Chłopak, którego kocha z nim zerwał, a wokół toczy się wojna z najgorszym wrogiem. Najtrudniejszą walkę odbędzie jednak z własnymi demonami. Kontynuacja "Miasta zagubionych dusz" (spojlery)
1. Bezsenność

**Opowiadanie z postaciami z serii "The Mortal Instruments" C. Clare. Moja wizja wydarzeń po "Mieście zagubionych dusz". ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Bezsenność**

Chłopiec stał na tarasie i wpatrywał się w migoczące uliczne światła. Miasto tętniło życiem nawet o drugiej nad ranem. Nawet z wysokości ponad pięćdziesięciu metrów, stając na katedralnym tarasie, mógł dostrzec każdą drobną postać przewijającą się dołem. Ktoś był czyjąś córką, ktoś mężem, ktoś kochankiem. Czarnowłosy chłopiec zawsze był trochę dziwny, pochłaniała go kontemplacja i żył więcej we własnym świecie niż w rzeczywistości. Tak było kiedyś. Gdy bał się być sobą, pokazać ludziom prawdziwe oblicze w obawie przed odrzuceniem. Tak było zanim poznał Magnusa. Często myślał o kochanku jak o swoim wybawcy. Wyciągnął go z otaczającej go bezdennej ciemności, nauczył go patrzeć. Alec był ślepy zanim poznał Magnusa. Z czarodziejem wszystko nagle stawało się inne. Kształty były wyraźniejsze, kolory intensywniejsze, ludzie piękniejsi, świat stawał się lepszy. Ale wszystko to już koniec.

_Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?_, pytał sam siebie. Było to beznadziejne pytanie, na które odpowiedź znał aż za dobrze, nawet jeśli już dłużej nie wydawała mu się sensowna. Był to wysublimowany sposób zadawania sobie bólu. Ten najboleśniejszy, choć znał i wypróbował też wiele innych. Za to, co zrobił należało mu się cierpienie. ON miał rację, zostawiając go. Samego. Zostawił go. Zostawił. Zostawił. Samego. Został sam. Sam. Sam. Stop.

Nie był sam. Otaczało go mnóstwo ludzi, pocieszali go, mówili, że będzie lepiej. Kochał tych ludzi. Kochał ich całym sercem i nigdy nie zostawał sam, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny. Bo jego Magnus już nie był jego. A on nie był Magnusa. Alec kochał być własnością Magnusa. Nieśmiały chłopiec, który nie znał swojej wartości kochał to, że czarodziej go pragnął, że o niego zabiegał, dbał, troszczył się i kochał być jego. Chciałby jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego czuły szept tuż przy swoim uchu, ale to marzenie zdawało się tak niemożliwe, że serce Alec'a pękało na pół.

_Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Jak mogłeś być tak głupi? _

Wciągnął do płuc dawkę chłodnego grudniowego powietrza. Czas wejść do środka. Pójdzie do pokoju, skradając się tak cicho, że nikt nawet nie usłyszy jego kroków. Zdejmie ubranie, zanurzy się w ciepłej pościeli i spróbuje zasnąć. Sen nie przyjdzie aż do poranka, mimo że tak bardzo chce mu się spać. Oh, jaki jest zmęczony. Nie spał już od tygodnia. Odkąd Magnus z nim zerwał. Więc będzie leżał, na wpół świadom i odpoczywał, nie dając organizmowi wystarczającego odprężenia, nie nabierze wystarczająco energii. Jutro wstanie, wykąpie się, zrobi wszystko, by zamaskować ciemne kręgi pod oczami, ale gdy zejdzie na śniadanie wszyscy i tak zobaczą, że jest ledwo żywy. Będzie się starał jak może, by sprawiać wrażenie, że wszystko w porządku, ale oni mu nie uwierzą. Znów będzie czuł się winny, że jego rodzina musi się o niego martwić. Oh, gdyby tylko mógł spać! Choć parę godzin, od razu poczułby się lepiej. Ale sen i tak nie nadchodził. Nie mógł spać, bo to łóżko nie należało do niego. To było łóżko obcego chłopca, choć wydaje mu się, że kiedyś mógł nim być. To nie był jego dom, mimo że od zawsze tak o nim mówił. Sypiał w nieswoim łóżku, w nieswoim domu, ale co najważniejsze jego czarodzieja nie było przy nim. Nie mógł spać bez swojego Magnusa.

* * *

-Wysoki Czarodziej Brooklynu, Magnus Bane. Zostaw wiadomość. – W słuchawce rozległ się krótki sygnał, który miał być znakiem dla niego, że powinien nagrać się na poczcie. Ale co powinien powiedzieć? Tłumaczenia nie miały sensu. Nie chciał być jeszcze bardziej żałosny. Może się przywitać? Może powiedzieć coś miłego? Może to wszystko naprawi? _Głupiec._ Był pewien, że dźwięk jego głos już dłużej nie był miły Magnusowi. Odłożył słuchawkę.

-No nie! – Do pokoju wparował Jace. Wyrwał mu z dłoni telefon i cisnął nim o ścianę.

-Hej! Co, do licha wyprawiasz? – Brunet zerwał się z miejsca i popatrzył na strzaskane kawałki swojego telefonu.

-Wiem, że cierpisz i tak dalej, ale tego już za wiele. Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać ci wydzwaniać do niego, a potem rozłączać, nawet jeśli odbiera telefony! Przyjaciele nie pozwalają swoim przyjaciołom robić takich rzeczy!

-Dlatego zniszczyłeś moją nowiutką komórkę?! – krzyknął Alec, wyrzucając ręce do góry.

-Nie masz za co dziękować – odparł Jace z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Alec westchnął ciężko i zabrał się do zbierania pozostałości po telefonie. Stwierdził, że urządzenie nada się już tylko na śmietnik.

-Posłuchaj Alec, naprawdę się o ciebie martwię – powiedział blondyn, utkwiwszy w bracie zatroskane spojrzenie.

-Niepotrzebnie – odparł Alec, jednak nie podniósł wzroku znad kupki plastiku. – Wiem, że prawdopodobnie wyglądam jak jakiś ćpun albo gorzej, ale nie jest aż tak źle – skłamał. – Nie mogę spać, to wszystko.

Jace nie dowierzał przyjacielowi, gdy mówił, że nie jest z nim źle. Wolał jednak przemilczeć tę kwestię, czuł, że zaprowadziłaby ich do nikąd. Chwycił się tematu bezsenności jak tonący brzytwy. Był to przynajmniej jakiś początek.

-Masz dużo stresów. Sen jest potrzebny. Chcesz, żebym zdobył ci jakieś pigułki?

-Chcesz zrobić ze mnie narkomana? – parsknął Alec, wstając z kucek i podchodząc do kosza.

-Za kogo mnie masz? Ja jestem wzorem cnót! Pomyślałem tylko, że mały usypiacz nie zaszkodzi. Na pewno nie bardziej iż gdybyś miał nie przespać kolejnej nocy z rzędu.

Propozycja wydała mu się kusząca, jednak nie chciał truć się żadnymi lekami Przyziemnych. Nie podobał mu się pomysł bycia zależnym od fiolki tabletek.

-Nie.

-Dlaczego nie? – upierał się chłopak.

-Nie mam zamiaru przyjmować żadnych durnych lekarstw, bo żeby uśpić Nocnego Łowcę nie wystarczy Neospazmina, a raczej silne narkotyki. Już lepszym pomysłem byłoby, gdybyś czytał mi co wieczór Biblię.

* * *

-Jace – zaczął Alec zmęczonym tonem. – Nie mówiłem wtedy poważnie…

-Żarty to nie jest twoja mocna strona, chyba się ze mną zgodzisz. Każdy mógłby to opacznie odebrać – oświadczył blondyn z szatańskim uśmiechem. – Zresztą, to nie jest taki znowu zły pomysł!

Jace rzucił się na pufę koło łóżka z Biblią na kolanach. Alec, całkiem już zrezygnowany, aczkolwiek w pewien sposób rozbawiony, przysiadł na gładko pościelonym łóżku. Towarzyszyło temu ciężkie westchnienie, które powoli stawało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Siedział chwilę w bezruchu, po czym zagadnął przyjaciela.

-To co, masz zamiar mnie teraz ululać do snu, przytaczając słowa ewangelii?

Jace skinął głową.

-Na Anioła, czego ty jeszcze nie wymyślisz? – zapytał Alec retorycznie.

-Przypominam, że ten genialny pomysł zrodził się w twojej, nie mojej, głowie.

Niebieskooki popatrzył na niego posępnie, prawie jakby chciał zabić go wzrokiem.

-Idę się wykąpać. Może w tym czasie, działanie tego, czego się najwidoczniej upaliłeś, minie i zapomnimy o całym zdarzeniu. We własnych pokojach – podkreślił dobitnie, po czym wyszedł na korytarz, zabrawszy przedtem uprzednio naszykowaną piżamę, którą stanowiły czarne długie spodnie dresowe i koszulka indierockowego zespołu, który Alec lubił. Tak, Alec lubił muzykę. Alec lubił dobrą muzykę. Niewiarygodne.

Jace skorzystał z nieobecności Parabatai i postanowił rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Odłożył Pismo Święte na stolik koło fotela, gdzie już i tak leżała cała kupka książek. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale Alexander był prawdziwym molem książkowym. Zresztą, nikt właściwie nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo grono przyjaciół Alec'a, było i wciąż jest dość wąskie, mimo pewnej modyfikacji. Jace szybko przejrzał stosik i wyłapał tytuły takie jak _Cheri_, _Atlas chmur_ czy _Cyfrowa Twierdza_. Zanotował sobie w myślach, by koniecznie coś pożyczyć, to jest ukraść Alec'owi sprzed nosa. Ale wróci do tego raczej, gdy cały ten bajzel się skończy.

Ściany pokoju były pomalowane na jasnoszary kolor. Na ścianach nie wisiały żadne obrazy, okno było puste, nieprzysłonięte żadną firanką i wychodziło prosto na ulicę. W pokoju był ogromny regał na książki, gdzie prócz nich znajdował się też sprzęt grający i płyty kompaktowe oraz winylowe. Była również szafa z ubraniami, której – bądźmy szczerzy- mogłoby w ogóle nie być, biorąc pod uwagę jej niewielką zasobność i kompletny brak zróżnicowania. Jace przypomniał sobie, że tylko jeden jedyny raz widział Alec'a w czymś, co nie było czarne, brązowe, szare lub równie nudne. Mianowicie, był to jaskrawo żółty podkoszulek. Który był częścią stroju halloweenowego. Kiedy miał dwanaście lat.

Oprócz tego w pokoju było przestronne łóżko, o wiele za duże dla jednej osoby. W Jasie od razu rozkwitło współczucie dla przyjaciela. Pod oknem stało biurko, na którym walały się papiery i raporty z misji. Alec jako najdokładniejszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny, zawsze zajmował się wypełnianiem papierkowej roboty, ale nigdy się na to nie skarżył. Jace nie rozumiał tego. Kiedyś musiał zrobić to za Alec'a i mało nie oszalał nad plikiem szczegółowych pytań. Jego stoicki spokój był godny pozazdroszczenia. Z jednej strony łóżka znajdował się fotel na którym przedtem siedział Jace i wcześniej wspomniany mały stoliczek, a z drugiej kolejny. Ciemne panele nie były pokryte żadnym dywanem.

Jace sądził, że ten pokój świetnie pasował do Alec'a. Był skromny, ale z duszą. Ani specjalnie uporządkowany jak jego własny, ani zabałaganiony jak Isabelle.

Dopiero teraz w jego oczy wpadła niewielka walizka, jeszcze nierozpakowana, która leżała koło biurka. Jace podszedł do niej i rozsunął suwak. Na dnie było parę koszul – ta, w której był na imprezie Magnusa; ta, w której zajął jego miejsce w mieszkaniu Magnusa, gdy poszedł do Jasnego Dworu i jeszcze jedna, elegancka, którą z pewnością nosił wybierając się dokądś z Magnusem. Na nich leżał niebieski szalik w odcieniu dokładnie tym samym, co oczy Alec'a. A na samym wierzchu znajdował się mały albumik ze zdjęciami. Jace nie musiał go otwierać, wiedział na pewno czyją twarz zobaczy na każdej fotografii. Zamknął walizkę, w której jednym słowem znajdowały się najważniejsze dla Alec'a rzeczy.

Zanurzył się z powrotem w miękkim fotelu, a chwilę później do pokoju wszedł jego Parabatai w swojej luźnej piżamie.

-Dalej tu jesteś – zauważył głosem cierpiętnika.

-Ależ oczywiście. Zaczynamy nasza sesję, Alec'u – oznajmił podniosłym głosem złotowłosy.

Alec wgramolił się na łóżko i szczelnie owinął grubą kołdrą. Leżał tyłem do Jace'a.

-Alec – zaczął blondyn niepewnie. Wiedział, że to już dłużej nie bawi przyjaciela. – Nie pozwolę ci się tak męczyć. Jestem tu dla ciebie i bądź pewien, że nie będę patrzył na twoje cierpienie. Nikt nie jest wart twojego smutku. Zbyt często zapominasz, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś Nocnym Łowcą, jesteś Lightwood'em, a przede wszystkim jesteś wspaniałą osobą. Sądzę… - Alec przewrócił się na drugi bok i wbił skruszone spojrzenie w Jace'a. – Sądzę nawet, że jesteś najlepszy z nas wszystkich razem wziętych. I wiem na pewno, że jesteś dość silny, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Nawet jeżeli boli, to możesz to znieść. Wiem, bo przez wszystkie te lata ty nosiłeś każdy ciężar za nas obu i dalej byłeś w stanie być sobą. Nie pozwól nikomu odebrać sobie swojej tożsamości.

Alec długo wpatrywał się w swojego Parabatai, a jego wzrok był jakby nieobecny. Herondale zastanawiał się, czy do Lightwood'a w ogóle dotarło choć jedno jego słowo. Jednak po chwili brunet się odezwał:

-Wszystko co powiedziałeś… Ja wszystko to wiem. – Jego głos był opanowany jak dawniej. – I zgadzam się. Ale ten ból – w nim nie chodzi o samo rozstanie. Chodzi o jego okoliczności. Znasz przecież tę historię. Ja nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Zawiodłem zaufanie kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochałem. I – na Razjela – ja naprawdę przez chwilę chciałem zabrać mu jego nieśmiertelność. Byłem egoistyczny i nawet zły na niego, że nie myśli o mnie poważnie, kiedy ja tak bardzo go kocham. Nie mówił mi o sobie, wszystko musiałem wyciągać od niej. I za to też obwiniałem jego. Powiedział mi przecież, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia – powinienem był to uszanować. Myślę, że po prostu nigdy nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć. Chociaż nie. Najbardziej boli mnie to, że ja nie chciałem, nawet nie próbowałem, go zrozumieć.

Między nimi zapadła długa cisza, podczas której Alec zbierał siły, by kontynuować wyznanie.

Wiesz, co się sądziło o Lightwood'ach, prawda? Zielonookie potwory. Nigdy nikomu nie przeszłoby nawet przez myśl, żeby nazwać mnie potworem. Ale ostatnio ja się tak właśnie czuję. Demony nie mają duszy, są puste. Ja też czuję się pusty. Czuję się otępiały i obojętny na wszystko prócz otaczającego bólu. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co zrobiłem. To zajmuje mnie bardziej niż myślenie o nim. A potem znowu przypominam sobie jego twarz, która nigdy więcej nie popatrzy na mnie z miłością, jedynie z obrzydzeniem i czuję się tak winny, że mógłbym zwariować, że chce mi się… - urwał. Ukrył twarz pod kołdrą. – Wiem co sobie myślisz, Jace. I nie, nie miewam myśli samobójczych.

-Nie jesteś potworem – powiedział hardo Jace. Alec wynurzył się z pod pierzyny i popatrzył w świetliste oczy Herondale'a, w których lśniła oczywista pewność, co do swojego przekonania.

-Dochodzi jedenasta. Żaden szanujący się specjalista od snu nie powinien zwlekać z przeprowadzeniem terapii.

Alec westchnął rozbawiony i wygodnie ułożył się na poduszkach.

-W porządku, panie doktorze. Jaki fragment mi dziś zadeklamujesz?

-„Gdybym mówił językami ludzi i aniołów (…)"

Alec jęknął zrozpaczony i zakopał się z powrotem w poduszki. Usnął i przespał całą noc, a gdy się obudził przy jego łóżku wciąż leżał rozłożony Jace. To, że odzyskał sen, nie miało oczywiście związku z tym durnym pomysłem czytania Biblii, ale była to zasługa przyjaciela, który na ten wieczór zdjął w jego serca odrobinę niepokoju. Wiedział, że zawsze będzie mógł polegać na chłopcu o złotych oczach i że do końca świata będzie chciał nosić ciężar jego trosk na swoich barkach. Musiał jednak pewne rzeczy zrobić po swojemu i odnaleźć własną drogę. Swoją drogę powrotną do miłości.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że komuś się to spodobało :) Opowiadanie to będzie raczej dłuższe, aczkolwiek sama jeszcze nie mogę stwierdzić tego na pewno. O ile wytrwam doczekamy się zakończenia tej oto historii, co będzie dla mnie przełomem, bo nigdy nie skończyłam żadnego opowiadania, które miało mieć więcej niż pięć rozdziałów, aczkolwiek - notka do czytelników, o ile takowi się znajdą - nie należy się spodziewać zbyt regularnego pojawiania się rozdziałów ze względu na mój [pada niecenzuralne słowo] harmonogram zajęć, który naprawdę nie daje mi tego komfortu do robienia co dusza zapragnie. Postaram się jednak, by nie było przerw dłuższych niż tydzień.**


	2. Prawdziwy

**A/N: Glittery Angel; MichelleCassidy: Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna, że wam się podoba :) Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie się kolejnymi rozdziałami i wytwacie w czytaniu moich literackich wypocin.**

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Prawdziwy**

Matka poprosiła Aleca do siebie na słowo, zaraz po śniadaniu. Jego rodzeństwo poszło na trening, a on z Maryse znaleźli się w jej gabinecie. Brunet usiadł na fotelu wskazanym mu przez matkę i wbił w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. O co mogło chodzić? W jej oczach, zupełnie takich samych jak jego, zobaczył coś dziwnego, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co to takiego. Nigdy nie udawało mu się niczego wyczytać w tych zimnych błękitnych oczach i zastanawiał się, czy jego były równie nieodgadnione.

Wpatrywała się w niego przez jakiś czas i wiedział, że wyłapywała wszystkie objawy zmęczenia i smutku na jego twarzy. Później westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

-Clave chce cię w Idrysie. Jia Penhallow dzwoniła przed godziną. Rada selekcjonuje rząd wojenny i potrzebują ludzi. Obmyślanie strategii, zasadzek, akcje organizowane na miejscu, tego typu sprawy.

Jego pierwszą myślą było: _jeśli pojadę, będę daleko od niego_. Sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle. Z jednej strony, serce wyrywało się z piersi na myśl, że mógłby w ogóle kiedykolwiek znaleźć się z dala od Magnusa. Później uprzytomnił sobie, że już zostali odseparowani, a między nimi stał potężny mur zrobiony z kłamstw, zatajania prawdy, braku zaufania i uprzedzeń innych ludzi. Może tak byłoby lepiej? Może mniej by bolało? Zawsze kochał Idrys i tęsknił za nim, nosząc w sercu wspomnienie różowego nieba przy zachodzie słońca, i czując się związany w tym krajem jak się jest związanym z miejscem swojego urodzenia. Był dla niego czymś, co teraz najbardziej kojarzyło mu się z domem, bo Nowy York, w którym spędził całe życie, zaczął być miejscem, przypominającym tylko i wyłącznie o potwornym bólu, przeszywającym jego serce.

Kiedy syn nie odzywał się przez kolejną długą chwilę, Maryse postanowiła sama zabrać głos. W końcu to, co miała teraz do powiedzenia, było kluczową sprawą.

-Magnus też tam będzie.

Alec gwałtownie podniósł na nią szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy. Pierwszy raz od ponad tygodnia, widziała go tak ożywionego. Dopiero po chwili zaczął się uspokajać, a miejsce ekscytacji zajęła dezorientacja. Pani Lightwood postanowił dokończyć, co chciała powiedzieć.

-Magnus Bane od dawna był dla Clave bardzo pomocny. Konsul poprosiła jego i kilku innych czarowników o pomoc we wszystkich sprawach w Alicante, na co się zgodził. Został też poinformowany o tym, że ty możesz się tam znaleźć… Nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

_Nie wyraził sprzeciwu._ Zabrzmiało to, jakby mówiono o kimś obcym, kogo ani się lubi, ani szczególnie nienawidzi. Czyżby tak łatwo o nim zapomniał? Tak łatwo było mu stać się obojętnym? A może źle to interpretował? Może Magnus, dając swoje zezwolenie na współpracę w Idrysie, dawał mu znak, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone?

Alec tak naprawdę nie myślał przedtem o tym, czy ich związek da się naprawić, czy raz utraconą miłość można odzyskać, a już na pewno nie wiedział jak ma się do tego zabrać. Jednak tym razem zaczął się zastanawiać. _Nie, idioto, przestań _rozkazał sobie w myśli. _Nie rób sobie złudnych nadziei._

-Alec? – Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że matka coś do niego mówiła, nie był jednak w stanie stwierdzić, co konkretnie, bo jego myśli skupiały się na postaci ukochanego czarownika.

-Zgoda, jadę – odpadł, może zbyt pochopnie, Alec.

* * *

Tymczasem, Jace Herondale, zamiast trenować w Instytucie, zmierzał na Brooklyn do mieszkania Wysokiego Czarownika. Nie szedł tam bynajmniej z własnej inicjatywy, lecz zmuszony do tego przez Isabelle.

-Proszę, idź do niego – nalegała. – Przecież sam wiesz najlepiej, jak Alec cierpi. Ja nic nie wskóram, ale ty możesz.

Jace nigdy nie płaszczył się przed nikim, tak też tym razem nie zamierzał być uniżonym sługą Magnusa Bane'a. Miał zamiar wprost wyznać, co myślał o całej tej sytuacji, bo miał na ten temat naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia.

Stanął przed domofonem i chwilę się wahał. _On mi nie otworzy. Nie ma mowy._ Szukał sposobu na otwarcie drzwi innym sposobem, jednak na próżno. Dewastacja mienia zawsze była ostatnim wyjściem i niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do tego punktu. Kiedy już chciał udać się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś dobrze wyważonego kamienia, drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i z klatki wybiegła dziewczyna, a za nią chłopak, namiętnie się o coś kłócąc. Jace nigdy przedtem nie słyszał połowy słów, którymi dwudziestoletnia brunetka obrzucała swojego partnera, ale uznał, że to lepiej dla niego. Skorzystał okazji i wśliznął się przez zamykające drzwi do środka, na słabo oświetlony korytarz. Biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz, wbiegł po schodach, aż znalazł się pod drzwiami do mieszkania Magnusa. Nie był zdziwiony, że gdy nacisnął klamkę, nie natrafił na żaden opór.

Ciepłe powietrze w mieszkaniu zadziałało kojąco na jego zmarznięte policzki. Jednak to był jedyny przyjazny element, który pozostał z dawniej przytulnego apartamentu czarodzieja. Wszędzie walały się kartony po jedzeniu na wynos, porozrzucane ubrania, a kłębek białej sierści, który musiał być Prezesem Meow, mógłby uchodzić za martwy, gdyby nie nieznaczny ruch klatki piersiowej.

Jace przeszedł korytarzem do pokoju, który – o ile pamięć go nie myliła –był salonem. W środku walało się nawet jeszcze więcej śmieci, a winowajca tego bałaganu leżał na kanapie satynowym szlafroku i ze zgnębioną miną.

-Kiedyś ty tu ostatnio sprzątał? – zapytał blondyn, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, która zresztą nie nadeszła.

Magnus zmierzył go groźnym wzrokiem, który mówił, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

-Co tutaj rodzisz, Herondale? – wysyczał.

-Może nie spodziewałem się z twojej strony fanfarów na moje przybycie, ale doprawdy, mógłbyś być choć trochę bardziej gościnny.

Bane najwyraźniej nie zamierzał nic powiedzieć. Jace spoważniał.

-Alec jest nieszczęśliwy.

-Co ciebie to obchodzi? – zapytał ostro, jednak Jace dostrzegł nieznaczny błysk w kocich oczach na dźwięk imienia byłego chłopaka.

-Czy to nie oczywiste? Alec to mój Parabatai, mój brat i mój najlepszy przyjaciel i jest nieszczęśliwy. I z tego, co widzę, ty też jesteś.

-Sądzę, że nie powinieneś mieszać się w sprawy moje i Aleca… - zaczął, ale złotooki przerwał mu nagle.

-A wiesz, co ja sądzę? Sądzę, że nie zerwałeś z Alekiem przez to całe zamieszanie z Camille, ale dlatego, że przestraszyłeś się poważnego związku. Ta sprawa z twoją byłą była zwykłym pretekstem. Przestraszyłeś się, że może będziesz musiał podzielić się z kimś swoimi tajemnicami i że może dojdzie do tego, że któregoś dnia będziesz musiał stać się śmiertelny, żeby z tą osobą być. Ale wcale nie było ci to na rękę, co Magnusie? Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem. Alec nie jest tym, kto zniszczył ten związek, ty jesteś…

-Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz! – wykrzyknął czarodziej, podrywając się z kanapy. – Dzieciaku, lepiej nie zabieraj głosu w sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia! Co ty w ogóle o mnie wiesz?

-Właśnie o to chodzi, Bane. Nic nie wiem. Nikt nic o tobie nie wie. Dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślałeś o tym, jak bardzo ranisz tym Aleca?

Magnus zamilkł. W kocich oczach zabłysły łzy.

-Wynoś się – powiedział bez mocy, całkiem wyprany z sił.

Jace cofnął się do drzwi, przeszedł przez korytarz i wyszedł z mieszkania. Magnus został sam. Znów całkiem sam.

* * *

-I co? Podekscytowany… nowym miejscem pracy?

-Ha, ha, jakie to śmieszne – odparł Alec na zaczepkę siostry.

Przed sobą, na łóżku, miał rozłożoną dużą walizkę, gdzie miał zmieścić najniezbędniejsze rzeczy. Pakował kolejne części garderoby, broń, parę osobistych drobiazgów i czuł się jakby miał tu już nie wrócić. Cóż, podobnie czuł się, kiedy wyprowadzał się do Magnusa, tyle że wtedy ogarniało go radosne mrowienie w okolicach serca, a tym razem ktoś wbijał igły w każdy nerw na jego ciele.

Spotkanie z Magnusem nie cieszyło go już dłużej, tylko siało mętlik w jego głowie. Racja, tak bardzo chciałby go zobaczyć, zdawało mu się jakby samo patrzenie na czarodzieja miało go uszczęśliwić. Ale potem uświadomił sobie, że nic tak naprawdę się nie wydarzy. On mu nie wybaczy. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę sądzić inaczej? Będą się tolerować, może połączą ich koleżeńskie stosunki. Może za parę lat – kiedy Alec zacznie już się starzeć, a Magnus wciąż będzie wyglądał na dziewiętnaście lat – może wtedy się zaprzyjaźnią? Lightwood zapomniał już o obecności siostry, która przysiadła na skraju jego łóżka i bacznie śledziła każdy jego ruch. Zadrżał na myśl, że najwięcej na co będzie mógł liczyć to przyjaźń. Jak można zamienić kochanie na przyjaźń?

-Co jest? – zapytała Izzy, która odgadła, że coś jest nie tak, nawet pomimo, że brat stał do niej tyłem.

-Myślę.

Isabelle westchnęła przeciągle.

-Za dużo myślisz.

-_Homo sapiens_. Sądzę, że do myślenia właśnie zostaliśmy stworzeni – zakpił.

-Nie o to mi chodzi – powiedziała, wywracając oczami. – Myślę, że powinieneś dać się ponieść chwili. I nie mów mi, że to nie w twoim stylu. Jak chcesz to potrafisz być swobodny, zabawny. Nie musisz ciągle ukrywać się za tym dziwnym cieniem, który dla siebie stworzyłeś.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty do diabła mówisz, Isabelle.

-Oczywiście, że masz. Dlaczego się w końcu nie otworzysz? No wiesz, zaczniesz poznawać ludzi, dyskutować, mówić, co myślisz. Ty nigdy tego nie robisz! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Nie potrzebujesz do tego… - urwała, uświadamiając sobie swój błąd.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą przerwał Alec.

-A co, jeśli tak? Jeśli potrzebuję go nawet do tego, by być sobą? – Przysiadł na łóżku koło siostry. – Najpierw to był Jace i ty, potem on… Zawsze muszę mieć kogoś, kto wydobędzie ze mnie najlepsze cechy. Zawsze biorę więcej niż daję. Ja chyba…

-Dosyć tych głupot! – Isabelle podniosła się szybko i stanęła tuż przed bratem, który zdezorientowany popatrzył na nią z dołu. – To właśnie jest to, o czym mówiłam. Za dużo myśli! Albo inaczej, za dużo złych myśli. Jak chcesz nabrać pewności siebie, skoro masz taki stosunek do siebie? Mam już dość tej twojej bierności, Alec!

Niebieskooki spuścił wzrok. Policzki paliły go przez przemówienie siostry.

-Alec – przywołała brata czułym głosem, kucając przy jego kolanach. – Pamiętasz jak pocałowałeś Magnusa wtedy, w Sali Anioła? Wierzę – nie ja to wiem! – że to jesteś prawdziwy ty. Do diabła, kto miałby tyle odwagi, żeby to zrobić? Alec, jesteś waleczny i nie potrzebujesz nikogo, żeby móc to pokazać. W złych czasach, trzeba myśleć o pozytywach.

-Pozytywach? Jakich pozytywach? – zapytał, unosząc głos.

-Po pierwsze, masz kochającą rodzinę – odparła z mocą, tak że Alec się zawstydził. – Po drugie –kontynuowała już lżejszym tonem – jesteś seksowny.

-Isabelle…

-Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię, Alexandrze. Jesteś seksowny i powinieneś przestać nosić te worki po kartoflach, tylko ubrać się jak normalny człowiek. Gdzie schowałeś wszystkie te rzeczy, które ci kupiłam?

-Jeśli myślisz, że kiedykolwiek założyłbym obcisły golf w kolorze amatystowym…

-Ametystowym – poprawiła go.

-Co za różnica? W każdym razie: nie. Po prostu: nie.

-Okej, rozumiem. Żadnych obcisłych golfów. Czyli nie zrobię z ciebie typu gorącego Francuza.

Alec chciał się kłócić, że żeby zrobić z kogoś gorącego Francuza, należałoby najpierw mieć w sobie choć gram francuskiej krwi, ale Isabelle nie pozwoliła mu się wymądrzać i kontynuowała:

-Ale, ale! Nie myśl, że się poddam. Kiedyś znajdę dla ciebie odpowiedni styl i przysięgam na Anioła, że żaden chłopak, dziewczyna czy wróżka – doprawdy nie wiem, czy one w ogóle mają jakąś płeć – się tobie nie oprze.

Izzy najwidoczniej czekał na aplauzy, bądź przynajmniej złośliwą uwagę, ale jedyne, co usłyszała od brata, nim zamknął ją w uścisku, było szeptane do ucha:

-Kocham cię.

Wtuliła się w silne ramię Aleca i ułożyła policzek w zgięciu jego szyi. Pachniał sobą, mieszaniną drzewka sandałowego i starych, trochę zwietrzałych perfum.

-Ja też cię kocham.

* * *

W foyer panował całkowity zamęt. Grupka czarodziei, a wśród nich Magnus, czekała na otwarcie portalu. Bane zastanawiał się, dlaczego szóstka potężnych czarodziei nie mogła sama otworzyć portalu, ale widocznie na dzień dzisiejszy zostali co najmniej Królową Anglii, bo zamiast pozwolić któremuś z nich wypowiedzieć krótkie zaklęcie, czekali na delegację Cichych Braci, która miała się tym zająć. Zgodnie z procedurami, jak powiedział przysadzisty mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiali.

Magnus co chwila nerwowo zerkał na windę, myśląc, że za moment jej drzwi się otworzą, a z niej wyjdzie Alec, olśniewający jak zwykle, a on zrobi coś głupiego. Denerwował tym Catarinę, która stała tuż koło niego. Postanowił, że będzie zachowywać się profesjonalnie, więc tak też będzie. Nie pozwoli emocjom nad sobą zapanować. Psia kość, miał osiemset lat, jakby nie było!

Po dwudziestu minutach niecierpliwego czekania frontowe drzwi Instytutu wreszcie się otworzyły. Wszyscy spodziewali się zakapturzonych postaci, rozsiewających wokół siebie odór strachu, ale zamiast nich zjawili się Luke i Jocelyn w towarzystwie, które niesamowicie zaskoczyło Magnusa. Niewysoka szatynka o szarych oczach – Tessa Grey i przystojny czarnowłosy młodzieniec, który do nie dawna nosił miano Brata Zachariasza – James Carstairs. Gdy tylko zobaczyli Magnusa, ruszyli w jego stronę, a on wyszedł im naprzeciw. Spotkali się w pół drogi.

-Nie miałem pojęcia, że też jedziecie do Alicante – wyraził swoje zdumienie.

-Owszem, my i Luke Garroway. Clave potrzebuje wielu ludzi w stolicy. Możliwe, że poproszą o pomoc jeszcze kolejnych Podziemnych.

-Słyszałam, że chcą namówić Raphaela do współpracy – rzuciła Tessa.

-Ach, wampiry. Jak zawsze są problemem. A co z fearie? Opowiedzieli się po którejś ze stron?

-Nie mamy w ogóle kontaktu z Jasnym Dworem. Przejścia zostały zamknięte, a fearie, których się pyta udzielają zawsze wymijających odpowiedzi.

Magnus pokręcił smutno głową.

Drzwi do Instytutu znów się otworzyły i tym razem osobami, które się pojawiły byli Cisi Bracia. Trudno było opisać ich wygląd, jednak zawsze wyglądali groźnie. Wraz z ich przyjściem od razu zrobiło się jakby zimnej.

Najpierw rozmawiali z Maryse Lightwood, co ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Przez „rozmawiali" ma się na myśli niezrozumiały telepatyczny kontakt. Musieli też oczywiście zostać powitani przez Inkwizytora, Roberta Lightwooda. Jego sztywna sylwetka i oschły sposób mówienia zawsze sprawiały, że gdy ktoś rzucił jego imię w przypadkowej rozmowie, wywoływało ono tę samą reakcję – szacunek z domieszką niechęci, w zmiennej kolejności.

Każdy miał już dosyć tego teatrzyku, kiedy w końcu dwa portale pojawiły się przed nimi, dzięki zaklęciu Cichych Braci. Do jednego wrzucane były bagaże podróżnych. Magnus nie miał ze sobą żadnej walizki. Wszystko, co było mu potrzebne miał w swoim mieszkaniu, a tak się akurat składało, że jego apartament był podatny na czar przemieszczania między wymiarami, dlatego kwestię noclegu i targania ze sobą walizek miał z góry załatwioną.

Po kolei przez portal przeszło czterech czarodziei, których Magnus znał lepiej lub gorzej, ale nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, wiedząc już, że zostaną przydzieleni do całkiem różnych zajęć. Potem w owalnej wiązce światła zniknęła Catarina. Bane zwlekał z przejściem przez portal, zaniepokojony tym, że jego… że Alec… że reszta podróżnych wciąż się nie pojawiła.

Gdy w końcu przekraczał granicę między światem rzeczywistym, a wirem szalejącym wewnątrz portalu, zobaczył kątem oka chłopca o czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach z cerą tak jasną jak biała farba, który obrzucił go tęsknym spojrzeniem. I który po chwili całkiem się rozpłynął.

* * *

**Prawie bym zapomniała.** **A to ważna rzecz. Mianowicie: niektóre ze scen są powiązane ze spojlerami, które C. Clare opublikowała do CoHF. Jest to chociażby częściowo scena między Jace'em i Magnusem. Bierze się to stąd, że bardzo chcę, by moja wizja jak najlepiej pokrywała się z fabułą książki i z chęci stworzenia czego realistycznego i wirygodnego (a nóż, widelec, właśnie tak będzie w prawdziwej książce?).**  
**Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał! Postaram się napisać kolejny w miarę szybko, aczkolwiek po ostatnim sprawdzianie z fizyki utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że muszę się bardziej postarać, by wyjść na ludzi :D  
**

**Ach, no i jak zawsze proszę o konstruktywną krytykę, w szczególności wytykanie mi błędów (o ile, komputer pomaga mi przy błędach ortograficznych, to o przecinkach nie można tego powiedzieć. Gupi komputer).**

**Do zobaczenia :)**

**BD**


	3. Niewypowiedziane

**MichelleCassidy, Glittery Angel: wasze komentarze zawsze sprawiają, że mam ogromnego banana na twarzy :D Świadomość o posiadaniu takich czytelników ogromnie motywuje :) Dziękuję!**

**Jako że moje drugie opowiadanie "Ostatnia podróż" jest już zakończone, a nie chcę tworzyć tam osobnego posta, chcę tutaj podziękować MichelleCassidy (uwielbiam cię!) i kokosz (och, znam cię! właściwie to uwielbiam czytać twoje komentarze pod innymi opowiadaniami :)) za przemiłe komentarze.**

**A teraz zapraszam na rozdział 3, który powstał tak szybko pod namową (groźbą) mojej przyjaciółki (tak, Gryzku, o tobie mówię). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Niewypowiedziane**

Obudził się o piątej nad ranem, nie potrzebując do tego nawet budzika. Nie przerażała go ciemność pokoju w domu Penhallow'ów, gdzie został miło przyjęty, ale coś siało w jego głowie niepokój. Wydarzenia z dnia wczorajszego można by krótko streścić w jednym zdaniu. Nie spotkał Magnusa. Sądził, że zobaczy go po drugiej stronie portalu, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie było go tam, tak samo jak i większości innych podróżnych. Widział oddalających się z delegatem Clave Jema i Tessę, więc pomyślał, że czarodzieja też ktoś musiał już odprowadzić.

Zaczekał przed portalem, aż jego ojciec pojawił się przed nim, a za nim zamknęły się magiczne wrota. Niewiele mówiąc pomaszerowali uliczkami Alicante, mijając różnokolorowe domki, należące do ludzi, których znali. Alec zdążył się przyzwyczaić do ciszy, która panowała między nim a ojcem, więc nie przejmował się brakiem jakiejkolwiek próby nawiązania rozmowy. Trochę cieplejsza atmosfera zapanowała w domu Penhallow'ów. Ich rodziny zawsze darzyły się sympatią, więc swój pobyt w Idrysie Alec bezapelacyjnie musiał spędzić w ich domu. Ojciec miał mieszkać w głównej siedzibie Clave. Szanownemu Inkwizytorowi tak miało lepiej wypadać…

W ciągu kilku minut poświęconych na powitania i swobodne rozmowy, Robert chyba nawet się uśmiechnął. Alec pomyślał, że musiał doznać prawdziwej ulgi, zostawiając swojego rozczarowującego syna na głowie kogoś innego. Później spędził trochę czasu z Aline i Helen, która to chyba pomieszkiwała w domu swojej dziewczyny. Próbowały pozostać w jego obecności powściągliwe, ale Alec dostrzegał czułe spojrzenia, które sobie posyłały. W odruchu zazdrości, wymigał się bólem głowy i poszedł do pokoju, który miał być jego sypialnią przez czas bliżej nieokreślony.

Teraz leżał, zbierając siły, by podnieść się z łóżka. Śnił koszmary, ale nie pamiętał dokładnie ich treści. Nie był pewien, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby znów cierpiał bezsenność, zamiast spędzać noce na nerwowym przewracaniu się z boku na bok, nękany przez demony nawet podczas snu. Bo był niemal pewien, że nie była to ostatnia niespokojna noc. Było to tego rodzaju przeświadczenie jak świadomość o nieuniknionej śmierci.

Zamknął oczy jeszcze na chwilę. Wziął głęboki oddech i w końcu uniósł się na łokciach do pozycji siedzącej. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i żywszym ruchem wyskoczył z łóżka. Czas się zmobilizować.

_Zmierzyć się z nowym dniem _, jak powiedziałby Magnus. I dodałby jeszcze: _groszku pachnący_, tym tonem, który sprawiał, że w głowie Aleca zaczynało huczeć, jakby od alkoholowego upojenia. Lekko posmutniał, jednak pomogło mu to obudzić się całkowicie. Zamaszystym krokiem skierował się do szafy, wygrzebał z niej pierwszą lepsza parę jeansów i luźną koszulkę. Wszedł do łazienki, którą miał w pokoju na własność.

O siódmej, powiedziała mu Jia, mają być na zebraniu Clave. Ubrany wyszedł z łazienki i przysiadł na łóżku, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wpatrywał się w nieprzysłonięte firanką okno, za którym wciąż jeszcze było ciemno, ale nie było widać żadnych gwiazd. Odgłosy wydawane przez poruszające się wskazówki zegara, przypominały mu o zbliżającym się momencie spotkania z czarodziejem. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Wiedział, że chciał go z powrotem, ale nie był na dobrej pozycji, by czegokolwiek oczekiwać.

Usłyszał odgłosy krzątania się na korytarzu. Ktoś już jest na nogach, pomyślał. Podniósł się niechętnie z łóżka, które w chwili obecnej stanowiło mu azyl, i skierował się do drzwi. Na korytarzu spotkał Helen. Jasne, nieuczesane włosy miała założone za spiczaste uszy. Cienie pod oczami mogły świadczyć o niewielkiej dawce snu. Alec z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że przyczyną tego mogły być nocne aktywności jej i Aline, ale po chwili zrobiło mu się głupio, że myślał o lesbijskim seksie. On sam w końcu nie wyobrażał sobie w łóżku nawet jednej dziewczyny, a co dopiero dwóch – to było dla niego zbyt wiele.

-Dobrze się spało? – zapytał, starając się przybrać neutralny ton.

Helen wyczytała w jego oczach podtekst kryjący się za tym zwykłym, zdawać by się mogło, pytaniem i speszyła się lekko.

-Taa – odburknęła w odpowiedzi i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Alec postanowił sam zejść na dół, jako że usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące z kuchni.

-Dzień dobry – przywitał się z uśmiechem, całując Jię w policzek. Nie czuł się speszony, zachowując w ten sposób względem pani Konsul, zawsze była dla niego niczym bliska rodzina.

-Dzień dobry – zawołała promiennie Jia. – Nie będę pytać jak ci się u nas podoba, bo bywałeś tu przecież z rodzeństwem w każde wakacje.

Jej uśmiech był naprawdę zachwycający. Zarażała każdego dobrym nastrojem i wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiała, rozbudzała miłą atmosferę. To zadziwiające, pomyślał Alec, że kobieta, która jest szefową Clave, doskonałą wojowniczką i surową negocjatorką, potrafi być też tak ciepłą osobą. Swojej własnej matce mógł przypisać mnóstwo zalet, jednak rzadko co, widział ją rozpromienioną. Pamiętał, że kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy miał może siedem lat, chodziła zawsze szczęśliwa i sprawiała, że on też zawsze był pogodny. Alec nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co się zmieniło, że matka przestała uśmiechać się tyle, co dawniej, nigdy nawet się nad tym specjalnie nie zastanawiał. Przywykł do takiego porządku rzeczy. Tak po prostu było. Koniec i kropka.

Usiadł na wysokim krześle przy kuchennej wysepce i oparł się łokciami o blat. Przyglądał się, jak pani Penhallow z wprawą kroi owoce i wsypuje je do miski.

-Pomóc? – zapytał bardziej z grzeczności niż szczerej chęci.

Zmierzyła go rozbawionym wzrokiem. Musiała znać jego kucharskie zdolności.

-Wybacz, Alec, ale nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciał jeść sałatkę owocową zakrapianą twoją krwią.

Niebieskooki zaśmiał się krótko, przyznając tym samym rację pani domu. Do kuchni weszły Aline i Helen, w pełni zwarte i gotowe do śniadanie. Uwadze Aleka nie uszło, że trzymały się za ręce, a Jia zdawała się nie mieć z tym żadnego problemu. Pomyślał, że gdyby on wpadł do domu, trzymając chłopka za ręce, matka od by się speszyła, a ojciec chyba by go zlinczował.

-Najpierw pójdziesz na zebranie Rady – zwróciła się do niego Konsul, gdy wszyscy nałożyli sobie już porcje sałatki i kanapek. – Zresztą, my też tam będziemy. Rada będzie się zbierać co najmniej raz w tygodniu i będą na niej sami Nocni Łowcy. W inne dni, będziesz zaczynał od pracy z Nefilim, dopiero po południu będziesz musiał przejść do pracy z Podziemnymi.

-Czy nie prościej byłoby cały czas pracować razem? – zapytał.

-Alexandrze, integracja jest ważna, ale zachowanie odrębności to równie istotna sprawa –stwierdziła. - Oba gatunki, nasz i ich, się co do tego zgodziły.

Nie całkiem podobała mu się ta sytuacja, jednak rozumiał konieczność częściowej separacji. Nefilim tak łatwo nie zmienią zdania o Podziemnym. Walczyli przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi, ale nie oznaczało to, że mają od razu polubić siebie nawzajem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno sam uważał półdemoniczne istoty za złe, wyrachowane kreatury, którymi należy pogardzać. A już w żadnym wypadku nie należało spoufalać się z nimi. Jednak złamał swoją własną zasadę po stokroć. Zakochał się w jednym z nich.

* * *

Posiedzenie Rady było potwornie nudne, nawet jak dla niego. Patrzył na ojca, który wygłaszał wskazówki i zasady, których należy przestrzegać. Wyraźnie cieszył się ze skierowanego nań zainteresowania. Alec siedział cicho, nie zabierając głosu. Postanowił nie przypominać nikomu o swojej obecności, w szczególności ojcu, skoro ten znalazł sobie zajęcie, które dla odmiany go uszczęśliwiało.

Po zakończeniu spotkania poczekał na tatę.

-Gotowy? – zapytał Robert, przyglądając się uważnie synowi. Młodszy Lightwood dostrzegł w jego oczach coś, co przypominał zmartwienie. Przytaknął w odpowiedzi, starając się nawet przywołać na twarz szczery uśmiech.

Troska ojca w jakiś sposób go satysfakcjonowała. Mógł nie akceptować jego seksualności, ale przecież dalej był jego ojcem. Jego homoseksualizm bardzo naderwał ich i tak kruchą więź i teraz żyli bardziej obok siebie, niż ze sobą, ale czasem wciąż zachowywali się jak ojciec z synem. Alec nigdy nie czuł się niekochany przez ojca, sądził, że ten po prostu nie potrafił tego dobrze okazywać. Niebieskooki, mimo że coraz częściej zaczynał wątpić w ojca i obwiniać go o pewne rzeczy, nigdy też nie poddał w wątpliwość swojej miłości do rodziciela.

Po pięciu minutach stanęli przed automatycznymi drzwiami do wschodniego sektora gmachu. Alec nie wiedział, na ile dokładnie segmentów dzielił się ten ogromny budynek, ale był pewien, że jest ich więcej niż mógłby w ogóle zgadywać. Nocni Łowcy lubili mieć specjalne sekcje dla każdej błahostki.

Ojciec wsunął kartę do czytnika i dwa skrzydła drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi, zapraszając do środka. Ruszyli ciemnym korytarzem, a tupanie ich stóp rozchodziło się wokół bardzo głośno. Przeszli przez dziwny wykrywacz, ale młody Lightwood nie miał nawet pojęcia, do czego on mógł służyć. Nie znał się na ochronie bezpieczeństwa, potrafił jedynie parę sztuczek kamuflujących obecność czy zacierających ślady. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarła do niego, jak ogromne znaczenie mają mieć ich działania. Było mu wstyd, że jedyne o czym potrafił myśleć w ostatnim czasie to jego złamane serce, podczas gdy w magicznym świecie działo się coraz gorzej.

Dotarli do końca korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się solidne, stalowe drzwi. Niebieskooki wstrzymał oddech, a ojciec powoli otworzył drzwi. Pokój, w którym się znaleźli był znacznie lepiej oświetlony niż przyciemniony korytarz, więc Alec potrzebował chwili, żeby przyzwyczaić wzrok. Od razu odszukał Magnusa. Napotkał jego spojrzenie, które nie wyrażało niczego, co znał. Żadnej złości, obrzydzenia, ani też miłości. Czy to możliwe, że to, co widział w kocich oczach było nienawiścią?

Poczuł, że spojrzenia pozostałych skupiają się na ich dwójce. Trwało to chwilę. Później ojciec podszedł do Luke'a, a reszta również postarała się zająć swoimi sprawami. Trudno było określić kim w ogóle była ta reszta, bo uwagę Aleca przyciągał wyłącznie Magnus. Mierzyli się spojrzeniem jakiś czas i niebieskooki poczuł, że jeśli któryś z nich zaraz czegoś nie powie, zrobi się naprawdę żenująco, a on sam wybuchnie z frustracji i jakiś nieszczęśnik będzie musiał zbierać jego rozbełtane organy z tego miękkiego dywanu, wyścielającego podłogę.

Podszedł bliżej i zdobył się chyba na szczyt swojej odwagi, odzywając się:

-Cześć. – Postarał się, żeby jego głos nie zadrżał, ale w rezultacie wyszło dość piskliwie.

-Cześć –odparł spokojnie Magnus. Na sam dźwięk miękkiego barytonu, w Alecu obudziły się uczucia tak silne, że przez chwilę myślał, że straci kontrolę i rzuci się na czarodzieja. Stał tylko kilka kroków dalej, tak piękny jak zawsze, a Alec czuł jakby ktoś przewiązał go w pasie linką i przyciągał do kociookiego. Na jego skórę wstąpiła gęsia skórka i z bijącym sercem właśnie postanowił, że nie może pozwolić, by to, co łączyło go z tym niesamowitym Podziemnym zakończyło się w taki sposób. Choćby miał paść na kolana przy wszystkich tych ludziach i błagać, ośmieszyć się w oczach ojca, ryzykując odrzucenie, to musiał odzyskać swojego ukochanego.

Otwierał usta, żeby rozpocząć wyznanie, ale Magnus go uprzedził.

-Zastanawiałem się długo nad tą cała sytuacją – zaczął ostrożnie. – I doszedłem do wniosku, że obaj jesteśmy na tyle dojrzali, by móc zachować się profesjonalnie. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli będziemy współpracować, starając się siebie ignorować.

Alec ze zdumienia otworzył szerzej oczy.

-Ja… - wykrztusił, chcąc wykrzyczeć, że się nie zgadza, ale zastanowił się chwilę dłużej i choć serce pękało mu na wskroś dokończył: - Tak, chyba masz rację. – I oddalił się do swojego ojca.

Starał się, by nikt nie zobaczył jak bardzo go to zabolało, ale szedł o miękkich nogach i był niemal pewien, że wszyscy myślą o nim w tej chwili jako o „biednym chłopcu". W jednej sekundzie, jego świat legł w gruzach. Znów, po tym jak udało mu się odbudować pierwsze filary, a nawet odzyskać trochę w wiary w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Więc Magnusowi już dłużej na nim nie zależało? Czy - mimo że powiedział, że go kocha - chłód, który przed chwilą mu zaprezentował, oznaczał, że tak łatwo było mu odpuścić sobie wszystko, co razem stworzyli? Przysiadł za jednym z biurek i wbił spojrzenie w jakiś nieokreślony punkt, udając zainteresowanego rozmową jego ojca i Luke'a.

Nie odważył się więcej tego dnia popatrzeć w stronę Magnusa, ale tamten wbijał w niego ukradkowe spojrzenia przez cały czas. Włożył w odepchnięcie Lightwood'a całą swoją energię, którą zbierał przez ostatni czas, a teraz poczuł się wyzuty z jakichkolwiek emocji. Puste oczy Alexandra biegały od jednego punktu do drugiego, skutecznie unikając patrzenia na czarodzieja. Magnus nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak potwornie źle. Chciał się poddać sile swojego uczucia, gdy tylko niebieskooki wszedł do pomieszczenia, jednak nie mógł zrujnować tego, na co tak długo pracował. Ukrócił nadzieje Aleca tym chłodnym oświadczeniem, łamiąc jednocześnie dwa serca. Później jeszcze walczył z pragnieniem, by pobiec do swojego Anioła, wziąć go w ramiona i powiedzieć to, co niewypowiedziane: „Kochanie, już wszystko w porządku. Już wszystko dobrze". Jednak jego duma i rozbite na kawałeczki serce nie pozwalały mu na to.

To miał być naprawdę długi czas nieokreślony, poświęcony ignorowaniu palącego pragnienia, z którego powodu, ich dusze umierały.

* * *

**Jak wrażenia po przeczytaniu? Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spełnił wasze oczekiwania!**

**Teraz Blue Daisiess postara się nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu opowiadań! Aczkolwiek nie wiem co z tego wyniknie, bo czasu wciąż za mało.**

**Następny rozdział może jutro, może za kilka dni. Jeśli są tu jacyś utajeni Nocni Łowcy, zachęcam do ujawnienia się w komentarzach. Ja nie gryzę, a sprawia mi przyjemność czytanie krytyki albo miłych słów :)**

**Do zobaczenia!**

**BD**


	4. Za późno, nie za późno

**Padam. Kończyłam ten rozdział dłużej niż podejrzewałam, ale czego się nie robi dla czytelników (i przyjaciółki, która by mnie zabiła gaciami od WFu, gdybym nie skończyła)? Mogę jednak powiedzieć na 100%, że jutro na pewno nie wyrobię się z rozdziałem (Gryzku, ja muszę czasem spać).**

**MichelleCassidy: Dziękuję bardzo :) Twoje komentarze zawsze dają mi powera do działania :)**

**GlitteryAngel: To zabrzmi złowrogo, ale cieszę się, że opowiadanie wywołuje u ciebie takie emocje :D jest to efekt, o jaki mi chodziło. No i, kiedyśtam się może zejdą - co jak co, ale to fic o Malecu, więc jakiś make out przynajmniej nastąpić musi ;p**

**Ami: Prze państwa, sławny gryzek, moje natchnienie (czyt. prześladowca)**

**kokosz: Odnotowane :D Naprawdę, bardzo mi miło, ale nie sądzę, abym zasługiwała jeszcze na fanów, jestem zaledwie małym podlotkiem! Zgadzam się co do fizyki - tego umysł ludzki nie pojmie, co jest równoznaczne z szatańskim pochodzeniem!**

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Za późno/nie za późno**

-Cholera! – krzyknął mocno już zdenerwowany Magnus. Jego mina świadczyła o tym, że był bliski rozwalenia czegoś, rzucenia o ścianę czymś lub kimś, bądź przemienieniu całego pokoju w akwarium. Alec nie potrafił stwierdzić, które z powyższych się dziś wydarzy, bo nie był pewien w jakim dokładnie czarodziej był dziś nastroju.

Nie on jeden zresztą tracił panowanie nad sobą. Każdego z nich od ponad tygodnia ogarniała panika ze względu na bezsilność wobec działań Sebastiana. Tego samego dnia, gdy rozpoczęli pracę, w różnych częściach świata zaczęły otwierać się portale, przez które wylatywały demony z głębin otchłani piekielnych lub jeszcze innych równie mrocznych miejsc. Każdy stwór musiał spełniać sadystyczne zapędy Morgensterna, więc były to najobrzydliwsze maszkary i w dodatku najtrudniejsze do zabicia. Zazwyczaj potwory znikały nim Nocni Łowcy w ogóle zdążyli się pojawić, zawsze jednak ilość strat była kuriozalna. Co więcej, atakowane obszary znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko miast Przyziemnych.

-Ten skurwysyn bawi się z nami w kotka i myszkę – stwierdził posępnie czarodziej imieniem Faustus.

-Twoje spostrzeżenia są jak zwykle bardzo odkrywcze, drogi przyjacielu – wysyczał Magnus, dla którego białowłosy Podziemny był ostatnio ulubionym obiektem do wyżywania się.

-Po prostu otwórzcie nam wreszcie ten portal – przerwał wymianę zdań Alec, nim zdążyła przerodzić się w prawdziwą kłótnię.

Razem z Helen i innym Nefilim, Aaronem byli ubrani w stroje bojowe i gotowi do walki. Szybko okazało się, że najlepiej było, gdy od razu przychodzili do Biura - jak nazywano z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu ten sektor - przygotowani, bo każdego dnia od tygodnia musieli użerać się z demonami.

-Poradzicie sobie sami? – zapytał Luke.

-Oczywiście, przecież jest ich tylko dwóch, a wy czekacie w pogotowiu – odparł Aaron, patrząc na wielki ekran, na którym migały dwie ruchome kropki. Aaron był wysoki i mocno umięśniony, zbliżał się do trzydziestki i już miał dwójkę kilkuletnich dzieci. Było po nim widać, że wolałby zajmować się czymś innym niż przebywanie w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z Podziemnymi i dwójką młodocianych Nefilim - homoseksualistów.

Catharina Loss z westchnieniem podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i wypowiedziała krótką formułkę. Otworzył się portal. Helen i Aaron od razu przeszli przez magiczne wrota, ale Alec musiał jeszcze przystanąć i rozejrzeć się po innych, tak jakby był to ostatni raz kiedy ich widzi. Głupie przyzwyczajenie. Jego rodzeństwo zawsze robiło to samo. Mówiono o Lightwoodach, że są zimni jak lód, ale oni kiedy już się do czegoś przywiązywali albo coś kochali, robili to całym sercem.

Przeleciał wzrokiem po ośmiu osobach, które znajdowały się w pokoju, ale wzrok skupił chwilę dłużej tylko na Magnusie. Lubił to, że w momencie, gdy miał iść narażać swoje życie, w kocich oczach pojawiał się ten słaby błysk, który był pozostałością po ich uczuciu.

Przeszedł przez portal.

Nim jeszcze zdążył rozeznać się w sytuacji, usłyszał krzyk Helen. Popatrzył w jej stronę przez dziwny pył unoszący się w powietrzu. Wielki czarny stwór przypierał dziewczynę do twardej ziemi i obłapiał po ciele swoimi obślizgłymi mackami, pozostawiając na jasnej skórze poparzenia. Lightwood rzucił się w ich stronę. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Aaron też nie radził sobie z demonem, ale obrał już kierunek i wahanie mogłoby być zgubne w skutkach. Zamachnął się na demona serafickim mieczem. Tamten cofnął się przed anielską bronią, ale Helen wciąż tkwiła pod jego opasłym cielskiem. Alec znów zaatakował, trafiając poczwarę w pierś i dziewczyna wygrzebała się spod ciała potwora.

Widząc, że demon odzyskuje rezon, odbiegli razem do tyłu.

-Wiedzieli dokładnie, że się pojawiamy! Rzucili się na nas zanim jeszcze cokolwiek zobaczyliśmy – wysapała Helen. Alec wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Zawsze udawało im się zaskoczyć te głupie istoty, zawsze mieli przewagę kilku minut! Czy to możliwe, że ta bitwa jest kontrolowana? Czy to możliwe, że to pułapka zastawiona przez Sebastiana?

Nie musiał długo czekać na potwierdzenie swoich obaw. Wokół nich zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne portale i wyleciały z nich następne trzy demony, przynosząc ze sobą kolejną porcję jasnego pyłu. Alec usłyszał krzyk Aarona, ale nie mógł zobaczyć, co się stało, bo widok całkiem przysłoniła mu opasła kreatura. Byli otoczeni i niemal skazani na porażkę.

-Potrzebujemy pomocy – krzyknął do nadajnika, przeczepionego do kamizelki.

Nic. Żadnego sygnały.

Nagle zrozumiał. Proszek, który wisiał w powietrzu blokował połączenie. Byli zgubieni.

* * *

-Coś długo to trwa, jak na dwa demony – stwierdził neutralnym głosem Faustus. Sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, jednak na jego albinoskiej cerze wykwitły zmarszczki zaniepokojenia.

-Pewnie zabili demona i teraz zabezpieczają jego ciało – stwierdził Malik, jeden z wilkołaczych towarzyszy Luke'a. Była to najbardziej logiczna odpowiedź, jednak nikogo nie uspokoiła. Serce Magnusa biło dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. _Cholera, jak coś Ci się stanie_…, myślał.

-Nawiąż połączenie – wydał polecenie Augustus, jedyny obecny tam wampir.

Magnus przeszedł do pulpitu i wystukał krótki kod. Na ekranie zamigała informacja „Łączenie". Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech w oczekiwaniu. Kolejnym napisem, który zobaczyli było „Połączenie nie jest możliwe" i prócz oddechu, zatrzymały się też serca.

-Co…? Co to ma znaczyć? – wyjąkała zdziwiona Catharina.

-Portal! Teraz, otwierajcie portal – zaczął krzyczeć Magnus. Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach i strach opanował jego umysł.

Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. Tessa i Cath już wypowiadały formułki. Magnus ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na pojawienie się znajomej smugi energii. Coś rozbłysło w powietrzu, ale zaraz zniknęło.

-Ale…? Nie mogę otworzyć portalu! – zawołała Tessa drżącym głosem.

Magnus odsunął obie czarownice na bok i sam zaczął deklamować zaklęcie. Miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że kobiety zrobiły cos źle, ale kiedy i jemu nie udało się otworzyć przejścia, nie miał już wątpliwości co do kompetencji przyjaciółek.

-Co to ma znaczyć, do licha? – Faustus tracił nad sobą panowanie.

-Droga jest zamknięta. Wygląda na to, że ktoś nałożył na ścieżkę międzywymiarową coś w rodzaju kodu zabezpieczającego – spokojnie stwierdził Augustus. Bane nie miał pojęcia, skąd wampir mógł wiedzieć takie rzeczy, ale musiał przyznać mu rację.

„Łamanie kodu zajmie nam wieczność!", „Poinformujcie Clave", „Niech kogoś tu przyślą". Magnus słyszał w swojej głowie głosy innych, ale nie całkiem do niego docierały. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to, że Alec utknął z hordą demonów, gdzieś, gdzie nie mógł mu pomóc. W pewnym momencie dotarło do niego, że jego Alexander może być już martwy…. Albo dopiero umiera.

-Jest sposób – usłyszał swój własny głos, kierowany głównie do Faustusa. Wokół zapanowała cisza. Drugi czarodziej przytaknął mu i chwilę później stanęli ramię w ramię.

Zaczęli pieśń, nerwową i szybką, a energia zaczęła między nimi przepływać.

-Czarna magia – oznajmił Augustus, potwierdzając to, co inni przewidywali. Za to może czekać ich sroga kara, ale Magnus miał w nosie najgorsze męki, jeśli alternatywą była utrata pięknego, niebieskookiego chłopca, o którego tak się troszczył.

Przed nimi zamigotała wiązka światła. Portal został otwarty. Magnus rzucił się w wir w myśli mając obraz Aleca. _Proszę, niech nie będzie za późno._

* * *

Szóstka osób została wyrzucona z portalu na odludzie niedaleko malowniczej włoskiej wioski. Od razu zobaczyli dogasający ogień, który pochłonął większość wysokich traw. Na czarnej ziemi wiły się jeszcze kawałki demonicznych macek, rozpaczliwie poszukujących reszty swoich ciała. Na nic się to jednak zdało, ponieważ plac wyglądał na tak zdewastowany jak po wybuchu bomby. Nie mogło zdarzyć się właściwie nic innego. Magnus przypomniał sobie, że Alec miał ze sobą specjalne pociski detonacyjne.

-Gdzie jesteś? – wyszeptał czarodziej z rosnącą paniką w głosie.

Reszta rozglądała się dookoła, oddalając coraz bardziej od Magnusa, który sterczał w miejscu jak kołek. Złe przeczucia, teraz przerodziły się niemal w pewność. Alecowi stało się lub dopiero miało się stać coś niedobrego. Nie chciał odnaleźć za rogiem martwego ciała kochanka - to by go chyba doszczętnie zniszczyło. Dlaczego to zawsze on tracił ukochane osoby? Dlaczego świat najsrożej karał jego, mimo że chodzili po tej planecie znacznie gorsi od niego?

-Tutaj! – Usłyszał krzyk Jema, dobiegający zza twardo ubitej kamiennej ścianki. Rzucił się do przodu, a później przypomniał sobie o portalu. Faustus, który stał w pobliżu, obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem i powiedział:

-Idź, popilnuję przejścia.

Biegnąc szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, rozkazał sobie w myśli zapamiętać, by więcej nie naigrywać się w albinoskiego przyjaciela, nawet, gdy jego głupi wyraz twarzy tak nęci do robienia sobie z niego żartów.

Tuż przed nim przeleciał Jem i zatrzymał się dopiero na głazie, o który uderzył plecami. Po chwili przy ukochanym znalazła się Tessa, czule gładząc jego wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu twarz. Magnus wyleciał zza ścianki i jego oczy rozszerzyły się maksymalnie na widok ogromnego monstrum na ślepo miotającego mackami, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami. W jego jedynym oku tkwiła strzała. Nagle zobaczył ciemną sylwetkę, niezdarnie turlającą się między kolejnymi uderzeniami demona. Ciemne włosy splamione krwią, anemicznie blada cera i widoczne nawet z daleka ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Alec.

Magnus poczuł nagły napływ adrenaliny i rzucił się w kierunku pozbawionego sił chłopca. Za nim biegli Luke i Catharina. Demon spróbował zmieść ich jednym zamachnięciem paskudnej kończyny, jednak zwinnie uniknęli niechlujnie zarzuconej macki. Magnus słusznie rozpoznał w potworze demona, posługującego się iluzją. Wyszeptał treść zaklęcia, a Catharina zrozumiawszy, co robi, dołączyła do deklamowania pieśni. Maszkara zaczęła kurczyć się do swoich zwykłych rozmiarów, nie większych niż bardzo niski człowiek.

Bane dłużej nie dbał o demona, Luke pod postacią wilka mógł sam dokończyć robotę. Ruszył biegiem do Alexandra, który zaczął się powoli czołgać w kierunku leżących pod kamienną ścianką Aarona i Helen. Kociooki dotarł do niego, padł obok i próbował zatrzymać, choćby po to, by zwyczajnie w świecie przytulić go do siebie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Alec odepchnął go i wznowił nadaremną podróż, wbijając łokcie w udeptaną ziemię i ciągnąc za sobą tułów i nogi.

Czarodziej zobaczył waleczne ogniki błyszczące w szafirowych oczach. To było oczywiste, że o własnych siłach nie zdoła dotrzeć do rannych towarzyszy, jednak nie poddawał się. Magnus zmartwiał i na klęczkach wgapiał się w mozolne ruchy Lightwooda. Jego twarz wyrażała wzruszenie i troskę, a także podziw dla niezłomnego ducha Nocnego Łowcy.

Gdy ostry odłamek skalny zrobił na piersi Aleca kolejną głęboką rysę, krzyknął donośnie. Wszystkie jego mięśnie bolały i czuł jakby jedną nogą stał już w piekle. Jego ręce się załamały i całe ciało legło na twardej ziemi. Leżąc z policzkiem przyciśniętym do podłoża, zobaczył Magnusa przysiadającego przy nim. Czarodziej uniósł go w swoich ramionach, a on wycieńczony, pokornie legł na jego piersi. Bane dotykał jego twarzy, doszukując się kolejnych ranek na głowie i kołysał go leciutko. Alec poczuł się bezpiecznie.

-Po… pomóżcie im – wykrztusił słabym głosem, obracając głowę w kierunku Aarona i Helen, których musiał zostawić w bezpiecznej odległości, gdy bezskutecznie próbował pokonać demona.

-Pomożemy, przysięgam – wyszeptał mu do ucha Magnus. I rzeczywiście, Alec zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć Catharinę Loss i Tessę Grey, które przybyły do jego przyjaciół, żeby się nimi zająć.

-Dziękuję – powiedział, nie wiedząc do końca, za co był wdzięczny. Nie miał nawet czasu się zastanowić, bo zaczęła ogarniać go ciemność. Słyszał, że Magnus krzyczy jego imię i – na Anioła – tak bardzo chciał z nim zostać, ale w końcu poddał się przerażającym cieniom i głos ukochanego już dłużej do niego nie docierał.

* * *

Obudził się w nieznanym pokoju, oświetlonym przez tylko jedną lampę. Od razu poczuł pulsowanie w skroniach i ból w okolicach piersi. Co chwila tracił ostrość widzenia i nie potrafił zapanować nad trzęsącym się z zimna ciałem. Zapragnął znaleźć się gdzie indziej. Ten surowy pokój napawał go strachem, ale nie mógł poruszyć nawet palcem i z rosnącą paniką stwierdził, że nie może się ruszyć. Czuł każdy mięsień aż za dobrze, ale mimo to, kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

Usłyszał lekkie skrzypnięcie. Jego głowa była przechylona odrobinę w lewo, także mógł zobaczyć wchodzące do pokoju postaci. Zbliżały się do niego cicho i powoli, a jego serce zaczynało bić dwa razy szybciej z każdym ich kolejnym krokiem.

Z jego gardła wydobył się jęk, o wiele zbyt cichy, by ktoś go usłyszał i przyszedł z pomocą. _Nie, nie, proszę nie,_ błagał w myślach. _Zabierzcie ich ode mnie, oni chcą mi zrobić krzywdę_. Poczuł łzę spływającą po policzku. Wydał z siebie kolejna serię jęków, gdy przerażające, posępne sylwetki pojawiły się przy jego łóżku. Bał się na się na nie spojrzeć, więc mocno zaciskał oczy.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy chłodne place dotknęły jego skóry. Usłyszał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, które brzmiały bardziej jak dźwięki z zepsutego nagrania magnetofonowego. Zmusił się, by popatrzeć. Okrutny strach ożywił jego ciało. Zaczął się szarpać, próbował uciekać, ale potwory o pokiereszowanych i pozaszywanych twarzach, mocno zaciskały ręce wokół jego ciała. Ich dotyk parzył. Spojrzał w ślepia jednego z nich, nieludzko wytrzeszczone i w kolorze krwi. Maszkara wysuwała w jego stronę węży jęzor . Tym razem krzyknął. Krzyczał głośno i długo, aż nie poczuł ukłucia na karku, a po chwili znów zagubił się w ciemności.

* * *

-Co to za siniaki?! – Usłyszał czyjś głos, mimo że zdawało mu się, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny.

-Uspokój się – strofowała jakaś kobieta. – Właśnie próbujemy ci wytłumaczyć, że wyrywał się tak bardzo, że musieli go mocno przytrzymywać.

-Nic dziwnego! Zostawili go tu samego, nie pozwolili nikomu zostać, żeby przy nim posiedzieć, a kiedy się obudził zobaczył te szkaradne twarze! Jak twoim zdaniem, to biedne dziecko miało zareagować? – Do dyskusji dołączył się kolejny, męski głos. O ile słabo rozpoznawał poprzednie dwa, ten był dla niego kompletnie nowy.

-Na Anioła, Gregorze! Wykaż się choć odrobiną klasy. – Słowiczy sopran również był dla Aleca obcy.

-Klasa, klasa! Co mnie to obchodzi? Czy nie widzisz, jak ten biedny chłopiec wygląda? Cały poraniony, blady… a ty mi jeszcze śmiesz prawić o zachowaniu klasy!

-Przecież nie oni mu to zrobili! Czy doczekamy się dnia, gdy przestaniesz mieszać swoje prywatne sprawy z prawdziwymi problemami? Jesteś doprawdy nie do wytrzy… O, patrzcie! Obudził się.

Faktycznie, Alec otworzył swoje ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które w tym momencie były jedynym żywym kolorem na matowo bladej twarzy. Jego usta przybrały niepokojący, siny kolor i były całe spierzchnięte. Wodził spojrzeniem po każdej obecnej w sali osobie. Poznał Magnusa, Catharinę i Luke'a, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z nieskrywaną troską. Dwa głosy, które uznał za obce, należały do Gregora Bellefleur i Annabelle Ashdown. Oboje byli koło siedemdziesiątki i choć Alec nie znał ich osobiście, to wielokrotnie widział ich na spotkaniach Conclave.

Annabelle w matczynym geście przesunęła dłonią po jego policzku, natomiast Gregor przysiadł na skraju jego łóżka z bojowym błyskiem w oczach, gotów bronić Aleca swoim własnym ciałem w przypadku zagrożenia. Niebieskooki zrozumiał już, że musi znajdować się w Cichym Mieście, w odcinku szpitalnym. Co mogło mu tu grozić? Nagła inwazja dzikich mrówek? Ich troska była jednak dla niego bardzo miła, odrobinę go bawiła. Wiedział, że oboje, pani Ashdown i pan Bellefleur, stracili swoje dzieci w bitwie o Alicante.

-Jak się czujesz, słońce? – spytała starsza kobieta.

Przywołał na swoją twarz szczery uśmiech, najszerszy, na jaki udało mu się zdobyć.

Nagle zobaczył w odległym kącie sali zakapturzoną postać. Cichy Brat siedział cicho, twarz ukrytą miał w cieniu kaptura. Alecowi przypomniał się przerażający incydent sprzed - jaki dziś właściwie był dzień? - i zmartwiał. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy i zaczął nerwowo analizować w głowie, co powinien zrobić. Inni zobaczyli jego zdenerwowanie i jak jeden mąż obrócili się w stronę Brata Ezechiela.

Magnus przysunął się bliżej łóżka Nocnego Łowcy i zasłonił mu swoim ciałem widok na Cichego Brata. Jednak Alec poczuł nagłą potrzebę, żeby coś powiedzieć. Uniósł się na poduszkach i odchylił tak, by znów zobaczyć siedzącą w cieniu postać.

-Hej… To znaczy, ja… - zaczął się jąkać. – Wtedy, chyba miałem halucynacje. Ja… przepraszam – dokończył niepewnie. – I dziękuję. Za opiekę i wszystko.

Brat Ezechiel nie miał chyba zamiaru odpowiadać, aczkolwiek młody Lightwood zauważył nieznaczny ruch pod kapturem. Nie chciał się domyślać, co mógł on oznaczać. Mimo wszystko, wciąż był śmiertelnie przerażony postacią w kącie.

Zobaczył, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu uważnie go obserwują. Z… rozbawieniem? Odchylił się z powrotem na poduszki, czerwieniąc z zawstydzenia. Już tak niewielki wysiłek sprawił, że rozbolała go głowa.

* * *

_Pierwszy taki, co przeprasza lub dziękuje Cichemu Bratu_, pomyślał Magnus. Zastanawiał się, co może myśleć brat Ezechiel, ale doszedł do wniosku, że myśli Cichych Braci były tak nieodczytane jak kłębek wełny Prezesa Meow splątany, czy szafa Isabelle Lightwood zabałaganiona.

-Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał po chwili Alec.

-Spałeś prawie non stop przez sześć dni.

Nocny łowca uniósł wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

-Sześć dni? Na Anioła, tyle czasu…

-Napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha – powiedział Luke.

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkiego_, myślał Bane.

-Twoja matka i rodzeństwo tu przyjechali, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, co się stało – odezwał się Gregory.

-Co? Są tutaj? Naprawdę są tutaj? – ożywił się nagle Alec. Próbował nawet wstać z łóżka, ale ból go sparaliżował. Annabelle zareagowała natychmiastowo i delikatnie poprawiła poduszki obolałego chłopca.

-Spokojnie. Pewnie niedługo tu przyjdą, nie musisz tak zaraz do nich pędzić.

Alec widocznie był w dużo lepszym humorze. W końcu spojrzał Magnusowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się promiennie, mimo że zmęczony. Czarodziej odpowiedział mu czułym spojrzeniem. Naprawdę myślał, że go wtedy straci, mimo że omdlenie okazało się nie tak groźne, na jakie wyglądało. Chłopiec miał wiele ran, w większości jednak nie zagrażały one jego życiu.

Twarz niebieskookiego rozświetliła się nagle, a w oczach pojawiło pytanie.

-A Helen i Aaron? Wszystko z nimi w porządku?

Zapadła cisza. Luke odzyskał rezon jako pierwszy i odparł pośpiesznie:

-Helen ma się świetnie. Jest już w domu Penhallow'ów. Wszyscy są ci bardzo wdzięczni. Gdyby nie ty, mogłaby tam zginąć. Aline właściwie próbowała przytargać tu całą kwiaciarnię, jednak Cichym Braciom nie bardzo spodobał się pomysł zmiany wystroju tego miejsca.

Alec zaśmiał się perliście. Tak, coś takiego było bardzo w stylu Aline.

-Cieszę się, że z Helen dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem. – A Aaron? Bardzo ucierpiał?

Nikt nie dopowiadał mu przez dłuższą chwilę. Alec wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

-Hej, pytałem co z Aaronem?

Uśmiech schodził powoli z jego twarzy.

-Co jest? Powiedzcie mi! Co mu jest do diabła?! – Uniósł głos.

-Alec, Aaron… - zaczął Magnus, ale przerwał. Nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tego słowa.

_Aaron Freeman nie żyje_. W powietrzu niczym klątwa zawisła myśl, przesłana przez Brata Ezechiela.

Twarz Nocnego Łowcy wykrzywił grymas bólu. Wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś ugodził go nożem. Twarz, która zdążyła odzyskać już trochę koloru, znów momentalnie pobladła. Widać było każdą pojedynczą żyłę, pulsująca pod cienką jak papier skórą. Wszyscy milczeli, oczekując na jego reakcję.

-Nie… nie, to pomyłka – wydukał. – To nie jest możliwe. On nie umierał. Sprawdziłem to, był tylko nieprzytomny.

-Został zakażony demoniczną krwią. Trucizna zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać, kiedy wałczyłeś.

-Ale… - zaczął, lecz nie skończył. Spuścił głowę.

-Alec. – Magnus czule wypowiedział jego imię. – Alec, proszę, popatrz na mnie.

Przez chwilę Nocny Łowca trwał w bezruchu, ale później powoli zaczął unosić głowę.

Magnus spodziewał się zobaczyć łzy wypływające z niebieskich oczu, ale nie. Były całkiem suche. To, co Bane zobaczył na twarzy ukochanego chłopca, było gorsze od najbardziej gorzkich łez. W szafirowych oczach odnalazł jedynie bezdenną pustkę.

* * *

**Jak się podobało? Macie jakieś podejrzenia, co do kontynuacji? Chcecie mnie zabić? (e tam, to nawet nie była taka znowu wielka drama)**

**Wybaczcie błędy, jeśli są, trudno mi utrzymać powieki otwarte, by doszukiwać się bliżej wpadek językowych.**

**Jutro nadrobię wszelkie braki w komentarzach do innych opowiadań, przysięgam. **

**Na ten moment, Daisiess Blue się wylogowuje!**


	5. Siła

**Wow, wasze komentarze dodają mi skrzydeł! Dziękuję!**

**Ami: Biedny telefon!**

**MichelleCassidy: Cieszę się, że ci się podobał :)**

**GlitteryAngel: Nie mogę zdradzić, czy dobrze przewidujesz. Cierpliwości, niedługo się okaże! O scenę miłosną się martwić nie musisz. Blue Daisiess jest zboczeńcem (w dodatku nieletnim zboczeńcem), więc sceny miłosne przychodzą mi do głowy w szkole, w kościele i wszędzie. Chyba, że nie chodziło ci o sceny fizycznej miłości... A nie mówiłam? Once a pervert, always a pervert.**

**kokosz: Absolutnie nie odbieraj tego jako zamach na twą prywatność! Zazwyczaj po prostu czytam reviews do innych opowiadań, stąd kojarzę ciebie. Twoje komentarze bynajmniej nie są dziwne, są bardzo pozytywne! Bije od nich niesamowita energia i poczucie humoru, dlatego lubię je czytać :) Lubię Haline, lecz to wciąż nie Malec, Maleca nic nie zastąpi! Widzę, że obracamy się w podobnym towarzystwie. Jak nie kochać takich wariatów, choć niekoniecznie wychodzi to na zdrowie... dosłownie.**

**Death-kid:Wiesz jak człowieka przyprawić o rumieńce! Niesamowicie cieszy mnie twój komentarz, aczkolwiek powtarzać będę do końca życia, że na miano artysty czy na posiadanie fanów nie zasłużyłam. Najważniejsze to robić, co się lubi. Pisałabym to opowiadanie, nawet gdyby nikt go nie czytał, a szczęśliwie się złożyło, że jest parę dobrych duszy, które to moje pisarstwo docenia :) Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarujesz się kolejnymi rozdziałami!**

**!: Przedtem w rozdziale wystąpił błąd, który zauważyła Glittery Angel (za co dziękuję). Mianowicie, Nefilim się spala, nie grzebie. Został już poprawiony. Jeśli ktoś czytał wersję z błędem -wybaczcie to uchybienie.  
**

**W dodatku, całe moje poprzednie opowiadanie "Ostatnia podróż" opiera się na śmierci i grobach, więc w obliczu tego nowo odkrytego faktu, staje się trochę bezsensowne, dlatego, jeśli chcecie je przeczytać, wyobraźcie sobie, że zmarły był wyjątkiem od reguły, miał przyziemny pogrzeb ze względów symbolicznych, a także przez wzgląd na "zatrzymanie go" po stronie świata żywych.**

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Siła**

Alec pakował swoje rzeczy do niewielkiej torby. Nie było tego wiele, jedynie parę ubrań, które przyniósł mu Jace i coś do czytania. Wreszcie miał opuścić ten przerażająco ciemny pokój w Cichym Mieście, przez który zaczynał nabierać klaustrofobicznych lęków, i w końcu miał wrócić do przytulnego domu Penhallow'ów. Spędził w tym okropnym miejscu o wiele zbyt dużo czasu – ponad tydzień. Co z tego, że przez w większości spał? Ta ogromna twierdza, pełna upiornych elementów, nawet trupy mogłaby przestraszyć, choć im już właściwie powinno być wszystko jedno.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni rozmawiał z większą ilością ludzi niż prawdopodobnie przez cały miesiąc ze swojego zwykłego życia. Przez szpitalny pokój przewinęła się połowa Clave. No, może nie całkiem, ale było to z pewnością więcej ludzi niż mógłby się spodziewać. I wszyscy do niego – zadawać niezręczne pytania, doszukiwać się drugiego dna, i tylko niewielka część tych wścibskich osób zdobyła się na to, by życzyć mu powrotu do zdrowia. Oczywiście, byli też tacy, którzy przychodzili nie do niego tylko dla niego - jego rodzina i przyjaciele. Czuwali przy nim bardzo długo i często odganiali tych, którzy przekraczali granice w swoim przesłuchiwaniu. Byli tam, by go wspierać, dodawać otuchy i rozweselać, szczególnie, że nie potrafił całkiem dojść do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Tej nocy przyśnił mu się Aaron, a był to sen tak wiarygodny, że Alec obudził się cały spocony i roztrzęsiony. Freeman konał w męczarniach, podczas gdy on patrzył tylko, jak cienie obłapiają jego ciało, jak zabierają go do swojego świata. A mężczyzna wgapiał się w niego oczami przepełnionymi strachem i bólem, i Lightwood odczytał w nich nieme pytanie: „Dlaczego?", tak jakby on miał znać odpowiedź, tak jakby on był wszystkiemu winien. A przecież nie był, prawda? Nie mógł go uratować.

_Ale przecież pomogłeś Helen_, podszeptywał mu głos z tyłu głowy. _Dlaczego nie mogłeś pomóc też jemu?_ Niebieskooki starł się odganiać takie myśli, gdy tylko zaświtały w jego umyśle, jednak one niezmiennie powracały, tak jak powraca młodzieńczy trądzik. I, mimo że bardzo chciał unikać odpowiadania na bezsensowne pytania, które stawiał przed nim jego własny umysł-zdrajca, to w jego głowie czasem pojawiała się konkluzja: _Bo byłeś za słaby. Bo jesteś za słaby. _

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głośny dźwięk kroków dobiegających z korytarza. Poznał ten rytmiczny chód, przecież należał do jego Parabatai. Chwilę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi - choć każdy nazwałby to raczej dobijaniem się - i po chwili otworzyły się one na oścież, a w nich stanął rześki, rozpromieniony Jace.

-Gotowy, bracie? – zapytał z szatańskim uśmiechem, za którym – Alec był o tym przekonany – coś musiało się kryć.

Alec zaśmiał się pod nosem i, zarzuciwszy na ramię spakowaną torbę, przytaknął skinieniem. Ruszyli ramię w ramię ciemnymi korytarzami Cichego Miasta, a wszystko wokół zdawało się mieć wzniosły charakter. Szelest ubrań, uderzenia obcasów o podłogę, ciche oddechy – wszystko rozchodziło się w ciszy i w niej też nikło. Alec czuł się coraz lżej, w miarę, jak zbliżali się do wyjścia. Zdążył się już stęsknić za chłodem grudniowego powietrza na twarzy, pojedynczymi promieniami słońca wyglądającego zza chmur. Może na zewnątrz pada śnieg? Nic nie mogło się równać z pięknem Alicante zimą.

Wyszli zza ostatniego rogu i zobaczyli drzwi wejściowe. Ogromne, ciężkie z wieloma zamkami i przekładniami. Jednak tym, na czym skupili swoją uwagę, był Cichy Brat, stojący przy framudze.

Alec sądził, że czeka go jakaś dłuższa rozmowa, jednak jedynym, co Brat Ezechiel przesłał do jego umysłu była zwięzła informacja: _Szybko odzyskuj formę. Do widzenia._

Lightwood był odrobinę zdziwiony, jednak nie pokazał tego po sobie. Cichy Brat oddalił się, a on mógł wreszcie wyjść z tego zimnego klasztoru. Dotknął drzwi, a wszystkie zamki otworzyły się. Usłyszał kliknięcie uwalnianej zasuwy i wrota odchyliły do przodu. Pchnął je. Były znacznie lżejsze niż podejrzewał, choć dla tych, którzy nie mieli przyzwolenia na wstęp do Cichego Miasta, prawdopodobnie ważyłyby tonę.

Powitała go bryza chłodnego powietrza i poczuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę, pojaśniało mu w głowie.

-Nareszcie wolny, co? – zapytał ze śmiechem Jace. – Nie odpowiadaj, twoja mina mówi sama za siebie.

Brunet wywrócił oczami. Złapawszy przyjaciela za nadgarstek, pociągnął go za sobą.

-Chodźmy wreszcie. Tęsknię za jedzeniem, które nie jest we mnie sondowane lub nie wygląda jak fekalia.

* * *

Jace otworzył bramę do domu Penhallow'ów i przepuścił przed sobą Aleca. Chłopak wiedział już, że szykuje się gorące powitanie, bo przedtem mignęła mu w oknie sylwetka Isabelle, która po chwili znów schowała się za firankę. Drzwi nie były zamknięte, toteż przekręcił lekko klamkę i wszedł do środka.

Od razu rzuciła się ku niemu jego siostra, oplatając ręce wokół jego szyi. Dopiero, gdy go puściła, mógł zauważyć pojawienie się dwóch nowych twarzy. Na kanapie siedzieli Simon i Clary, uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni, że go widzą. Podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i podeszli się przywitać.

-Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział Simon. Lekko drgnął, zobaczywszy wymowne spojrzenia wszystkich wokół, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć: - To jest, nie w takim sensie, że jesteś przystojny. To znaczy, jesteś, ale nie o to chodzi. Tylko o to, że myślałem, że będziesz gorzej wyglądał. Gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Ale zazwyczaj wyglądasz dobrze. Tak jak teraz. No i… - Wziął głęboki wdech, by uzupełnić trochę brakującego powietrza w płucach. – Nieważne. – Poddał się.

Alec roześmiał się pogodnie, co chyba zdziwiło innych. W końcu, nie często można było usłyszeć jego śmiech, tak całkiem naturalny.

-Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała Clary i przytuliła go lekko, a on wzmocnił uścisk. Odkąd nie miał powodów, by jej nie lubić, musiał przyznać, że była całkiem miła i w gruncie rzeczy dobrze się dogadywali.

Simon mamrotał coś pod nosem. Alec zrozumiał to jako wyrzut do samego siebie, że nie wpadł na coś tak oczywistego jak „dobrze cię widzieć", a zaczął nawiązywać do wyglądu.

Zostawiwszy torbę na podłodze, chciał usiąść na fotelu, ale jego rodzeństwo wzięło go pod ramiona i zaczęło prowadzić w stronę salonu. Simon i Clay wlekli się za nimi.

-Wiedziałem, że coś knujecie – oznajmił neutralnym tonem. –Proszę, tylko niech to nie będzie przyjecie niespodzianka. Proszę, tylko nie to. – Zaczął nagle panikować.

-Nie martw się, braciszku. Nie będzie źle. – Wypowiedź Isabelle nie była ani potwierdzeniem, ani zaprzeczeniem jego obaw, więc poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przerażony. Jeśli było coś, czego nie znosił bardziej niż przyjęć, to jeszcze tej rzeczy nie poznał.

Nie całkiem z własnej woli, został wprowadzony do jasnego, szykownie urządzonego salonu Penhallow'ów, gdzie powitały go uśmiechnięte twarze bliskich mu ludzi. Kamień spadł mu z serca, bo przez całą długość korytarza naprawdę obawiał się, że jego siostra wpadła na jakiś genialny pomysł, który w rzeczywistości wcale nie był tak genialny jak wszyscy sadzili, a raczej, jak ona sądziła.

Jia i jej mąż stali razem z jego rodzicami przy stole, który – nie uszło uwadze wygłodniałego Aleca – był cały zastawiony kolorowymi potrawami. Luke i Jocelyn oraz Jem i Tessa trzymali w dłoniach lampki wina. Helen i Aline, obejmując się, zaczęły go od razu bombardować pytaniami o zdrowie, podziękowaniami i próbowały złamać mu żebra tymi małymi, acz niezwykle silnymi ramionkami. Na szczęście w pokoju znalazł się też Magnus, który zdołał powstrzymać opanowane szałem dziewczyny przed wyściskaniem go na śmierć.

Magnus był ubrany w czarne połyskujące jeansy i zwykłą białą koszulę, co było niecodziennie normalnym strojem. Włosy miał proste, zaczesane do tyłu. Przypominał jednego z amantów z czarno-białych filmów i jego widok wprawił serce Aleca w dwukrotnie szybsze bicie.

Robert Lightwood, kiedy zobaczył, że do jego syna ustawia się cała kolejka ludzi, chciał oszczędzić Alecowi tych meczących rytuałów, a i sobie wyświadczyć przysługę, więc oświadczył:

-Nie traćmy czasu na te głupoty. Usiądźmy do stołu, bo chcę wreszcie zająć się tym pysznym ciastem orzechowym.

-Robercie! – wykrzyczała karcąco Maryse.

Pan Lightwood poczuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie żony, która najwidoczniej chciała wywiercić w jego głowie dziurę.

-Ciasto orzechowe? – ożywił się nagle Alec. – Gdzie?

-Widzisz? Każdy uwielbia twoje ciasto! – Inkwizytor wyszedł z sytuacji obronną ręką.

Maryse westchnęła, niemało rozbawiona i wreszcie pozwoliła usiąść wszystkim do stołu.

Kolacja przebiegała w wesołym nastroju, przynajmniej przez pierwsze trzydzieści minut. Jace zaczął opowiadać starą historię o tym, co dwa lata temu przydarzyło im się na jakimś balu. Co chwilę przerywał, pozwalając reszcie nagrodzić swoje opowiadanie salwami śmiechu. Alec pamiętał to zdarzenie, więc wiedział, że przyjaciel nieco podkoloryzował opowieść, dodając parę pikantnych faktów, jak to zresztą miał w swojej naturze.

Alec nagle spochmurniał. Ledwo dokończył swój kawałek ciasta, a poczuł się okropnie wycieńczony. Chciał już położyć się do łóżka, jednocześnie nie chciał obrazić swoich bliskich. Czy to nie dla niego tak się starali? Czy to nie dla niego zorganizowali tę kolację?

Matka zobaczyła jego rozkojarzenie, dostrzegła dziwny wyraz oczu - coś jakby senność, ale nie całkiem. Siedziała tuż obok, więc położyła rękę na jego kolanie i zapytała:

-Wszystko w porządku?

Niebieskooki próbował zmusić się do uśmiechu, jednak wyszedł z tego jedynie grymas przypominający dziecięcy smutek. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i nienaturalnie niskim głosem, który brzmiał, jakby należał do kogoś innego, powiedział:

-Jestem naprawdę bardzo wam wdzięczny za wszystko, co przygotowaliście. Naprawdę, trudno mi ukryć wzruszenie za zorganizowanie tego pięknego wieczoru – zaczął oficjalnym tonem. - Ale jestem potwornie zmęczony. Jeśli wybaczycie, chcę trochę odpocząć. – Obserwował zmieniające się twarze innych. _Zepsułeś cały wieczór._

Wszyscy pokiwali energicznie głowami. „Tak, oczywiście", „Potrzebujesz pomocy?", „Odprowadzić cię do pokoju?". Pytania zaczęły go zasypywać. Nie mógł już wyróżnić żadnego głosu, więc wstając, odparł pośpiesznie:

-Nie, wszystko w porządku. Nie potrzebuję pomocy. – To chyba nie było kłamstwo, prawda?

Poczuł na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenia, które odprowadzały go, aż nie zniknął na schodach. Był pewien, że za chwilę Jace pójdzie za nim, by upewnić się, czy nie zasłabł gdzieś po drodze.

Dotarł do pokoju. Rozebrał się do bielizny i zakopał w ciepłej pościeli. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pełen energii, a teraz oczy same mu się zamykały. To nie mogło być aż tak dziwne, prawda? Tak bywa u ludzi, którzy dopiero co wyleczyli się z ciężkich ran.

Zasnął z tą wstrętną myślą, że to co mu dolegało, nie miało związku ze zdrowiem fizycznym.

* * *

Obudziły go jasne promienie światła wpadające do pokoju przez okno. Rozciągnął się na łóżku i potarł senne powieki. Poleżał jeszcze przez moment, zanim podniósł się na łokciach i usiadł. Zapatrzył się w skrzący bielą krajobraz i stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że po wczorajszej słabości nie pozostało śladu. Właściwie, od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Ktoś zabrał cały ciężar z jego barków i wlał lekkość do serca.

Szybko wykąpał się i ubrał. Zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze, kiedy szedł do drzwi, i zaskoczyło go to, że uznał, że wygląda dość dobrze. Nigdy nie powiedziałby o sobie, że jest piękny, choć ludzie czasem tak twierdzili. Wiedział, jak wygląda i wiedział, że może podobać się ludziom, ale nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby, by to wykorzystywać. Nosił stare, znoszone ubrania, bo sądził, że do niego pasują – niewyróżniające się, nieciekawe, nawet nudne.

Spostrzegł, że musiał sporo schudnąć, bo kości policzkowe były bardziej widoczne. Skórę miał niemal anemicznie bladą, usta ciemnoróżowe, a oczy jeszcze intensywniej niebieskie. W gruncie rzeczy, wcale nie wyglądał lepiej, jednak coś zmieniło się w twarzy. Jakiś spokój rozluźnił pościągane mięśnie, coś zmysłowego rozświetliło oczy. Wyglądał i czuł się niemal… pewny siebie? Nie, to nie to. Zastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić, więc się poddał.

Zszedł na dół, robiąc długie, energiczne kroki. W kuchni powitało go nucenie jego mamy. Podśpiewywała starą piosenkę Arethy Franklin. Maryse w ogóle miał piękny głos.

-Dzień dobry. – Podkradł się do niej od tyłu i uściskał mocno, kołysząc nią lekko. Wykonała piruet, trzymając się jego ręki nad swoją głową.

-Wygląda na to, że dziś dobrze się czujesz – zauważyła pogodnie.

-Owszem, wczoraj byłem zwyczajnie zmęczony. Ciche Miasto podziałało na mnie nie najlepiej.

Pogłaskała go po policzku.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie – wyznała cicho z rodzicielską troską.

-Wiem. Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułem wam całkiem kolacji.

-Tym się nie martw. Kolacja i tak nie potrwałaby długo. Magnus musiał chwilę później iść składać zeznania, a Luke i Jocelyn…

-Zeznania? – wtrącił się Alec.

-Tak – potwierdziła, czujnie przyglądając się synowi. – Wiesz przecież, że żeby otworzyć portal i was wydostać z pułapki Sebastiana, musiał posunąć się do czarnej magii. Nikt nie zamierza go karać, w końcu, gdyby nie zjawili się na czas… - urwała, nie mogąc zmusić się do dokończenia tego zdania. – Ale wciąż musi uzupełniać zeznania. Powtarzać wersję zdarzeń, objaśniać naturę czaru i tak dalej.

Alec skinął głowa na znak zrozumienia.

-Musi wam być ciężko… - zaczęła Maryse.

-Nie… To znaczy, tak. Przynajmniej na początku. Ale teraz chyba się między nami polepsza.

-Widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy.

-Patrzy na mnie? – zapytał oszołomiony.

-Bez ustanku. Tęskni za tobą. Ja to wiem, Alec. I ty tez to wiesz, bo czujesz to samo względem niego. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. – Spróbujcie porozmawiać jeszcze raz. Może…

-Nie – przerwał jej chłopiec. – Rozmowa nic tu nie da. Nawaliłem. I nie wrócimy do tego, co było przedtem. – Maryse zdawała się być mocno zdezorientowana. – Ale ja się nie poddam. Chcę z nim być, chcę go odzyskać. Ale żeby to zrobić, musimy zacząć od nowa. Muszę nas zabrać do początku… Tym razem będę się starał sto razy bardziej, by ta historia skończyła się happy endem.

Pani Lightwood poczuła dumę, rozpierającą jej serce. Zastanawiała się, kiedy jej syn tak wydoroślał. Zauważyła z bólem, że ominęła ją ta część jego życia, kiedy stał się mężczyzną. Stał się nim sam, bez pomocy jej czy Roberta, czego po stokroć żałowała. Alec od zawsze był poważniejszy, jednak nie dorosły. Teraz natomiast, jego chłopięce ciało przepełniała wyniosła dojrzałość, a na twarzy malował się wyraz mądrości, której pozazdrościć mógłby mu niejeden.

Tymczasem Alec był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że rozmawia z matką o swoim **ukochanym.** Że nie przeszkadza jej jego homoseksualizm. Pomyślał, że nie potrzebnie robił z siebie ofiarę losu przez ostatnie parę tygodni. Przecież, jego matka wspiera go nawet w sytuacji, która niewątpliwie nie jest dla niej komfortowa i robi to najlepiej jak może.

Spojrzał na wskazówki zegara, wiszącego nad stołem.

-Chyba nie zdążę nic zjeść. Pójdę się przygotować do pracy. – Zawrócił w kierunku schodów.

-Alec – zawołała za nim matka. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w jej oczy, zmartwione i niemal przestraszone. – Dzisiaj nie musisz iść do Biura.

-Dlaczego? – Zmarszczył brwi.

-Dzisiaj jest pogrzeb Aarona Freemana – powiedziała cicho, bacznie przyglądając się zmieniającej twarzy syna.

Chłopak poczuł się jakby był balonem, z którego ktoś nagle spuścił powietrze. Radość, która towarzyszyła mu po obudzeniu uszła natychmiastowo. _Powinienem był wiedzieć. Powinien był pamiętać. _

-Nie musisz tam być – powiedziała pośpiesznie jego matka. – Nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga! To dla ciebie trudne, skoro…

-Nie – przerwał jej. – Pójdę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, by dać jej znać, że wszystko już w porządku, że nie musi się martwić. Sam przed sobą przyznał, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Rano wziął to za coś w rodzaju pewności siebie. Teraz stwierdził, że była to akceptacja dla otaczającej rzeczywistości. W końcu nie mógł nic poradzić na śmierć, nie mógł zmienić swojej orientacji, nie chciał przestać kochać Magnusa.

Wreszcie zaakceptował rzeczy takimi, jakimi są. Nie wiedział tylko jeszcze, co z tym faktem zrobić.

* * *

Pogrzeb przebiegł spokojnie, towarzyszyła mu melancholijna atmosfera. Ludzie płakali, modlili się, ale Alec jedynie stał, wpatrując się zamglonymi oczyma w płonący stos. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To samo uczucie ogarnęło go na wiadomość o śmierci Aarona. Chyba było to niedowierzanie. Ale przecież stał tam, widział spalane ciało zmarłego - jak więc mógł nie wierzyć?

Szafirowe oczy ożywiły się, kiedy chłopak poczuł się zmuszony pogodzić z sytuacją. Zalśniły w nich łzy, jednak nie pozwolił im popłynąć. Opanował falę niedobrych wspomnień, zanim wdarły się do jego umysłu.

Po zakończonej uroczystości chciał wrócić do Penhallow'ów z rodziną, która przyszła tu razem z nim. Jego rodzeństwo i matka stali trochę dalej, więc ruszył w ich kierunku. Obrócił się jeszcze w stronę mogiły. Zobaczył młodą kobietę, która klęczała przed sczerniałym kopcem z dwójką łkających dzieci przy sobie.

_Jego żona i dzieci_, pomyślał.

Nie chciał tego robić. Naprawdę nie chciał. Jednak jakaś nieznana, potężna siła poprowadziła jego ciało w tamtym kierunku.

Przykucnął koło nich. Synek Aarona miał bystre zielone oczy po ojcu, które teraz były zaczerwienione od długiego płaczu. Miał niecałe pięć lat. Alec pogłaskał chłopca po policzku, ścierając jedną z łez. Maluch wtulił twarzyczkę w jego rękę i mocno pociągnął nosem. Później znów przytulił się do piersi matki.

Kobieta zwróciła wreszcie uwagę na przybysza. Ujrzała magnetycznie niebieskie oczy i już wiedziała, kim był. Młody Lightwood.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Był mocno zdenerwowany i trochę rozkojarzony.

-Dziękuję, że próbowałeś go uratować – powiedziała cichutko.

Brunet rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Nie tego się spodziewał. Oczekiwał wyrzutu lub w najlepszym wypadku obojętności, nie sympatii.

-Nie warto dziękować za nieudane próby – oznajmił trochę za mocno.

-Nie warto obwiniać się za nie swoje zło – odpowiedziała mu kobieta, zamykając tym usta Aleca.

Klęczeli jakiś czas, wpatrując się w niewielkie podium, na którym teraz leżały tylko prochy.

-Miłość to jedyna rzecz, dla której warto żyć. Nie zapominaj o tym. Bez miłości nie istniejemy. – Przytuliła do siebie mocniej swoje dzieci. Alec wpatrywał się w pogrążoną w żałobie rodzinę i zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z czegoś, o czym przedtem nie myślał. Że za żadne skarby świata nie chce, by jego rodzina musiała tak opłakiwać jego albo, by on musiał tak opłakiwać kogoś bliskiego.

Ale do tego potrzebował siły. Potrzebował jej wiele.

* * *

Trzy dni później wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jace, Isabelle i jego matka wrócili do Nowego Yorku, tak samo jak Clary, Simon i Jocelyn. Przed ich wyjazdem poinstruował Jace'a, by miał oko na Simona, bo przyłapał go ostatnio z jego małą siostrą w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji. _Ten zboczeniec._

Alec sortował stertę raportów, która zaległa na jego biurku i odliczał minuty do momentu, gdy będą go musieli zamknąć w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa przez szaleństwo, które niechybnie go opanuje, jeśli będzie musiał posegregować jeszcze więcej teczek.

Do pokoju wpadł Magnus, który najwidoczniej wrócił z lunchu. Byli teraz sami w Biurze.

Mężczyzna wbił w niego swoje dziwne spojrzenie, które Alec nigdy nie potrafił dobrze odczytać.

-Słyszałem, że chcesz wziąć udział w specjalnych treningach.

_Ach, więc o to chodzi._ Alec skinął głową.

-Nie sądzisz, że bierzesz na siebie za dużo?

-Nawet jeśli, to jest tego warte.

-Nie rozumiem – zaczął czarodziej. – Warte czego? Bycie przemęczonym jest warte czego?

-Sile – odparł spokojnie Nefilim.

Magnus uniósł wysoko brwi.

-Sile? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Tobie nigdy nie zależało na sile. Jesteś pacyfistą.

-Nie sądzisz, że pacyfista to zbyt wyniosła nazwa, dla kogoś, kto żyje z mordowania? – zaśmiał się. – Nie chodzi o samą siłę. Chodzi o możliwości, które ze sobą niesie. Nie chcę używać jej do wszczynania kolejnych wojen. Chcę móc chronić ludzi, na których mi zależy.

Magnus zastanowił się chwilę. I pokiwał głowa ze zrozumieniem.

-Na przykład ciebie. Nawet, jeśli sądzisz, że nie potrzebujesz ochrony. A na pewno tak sądzisz – powiedział z uśmiechem. Zebrał papiery z biurka i wziąwszy je pod pachę, skierował się do wyjścia.

Bane odprowadzał go wzrokiem. Każdy jego krok, najlżejsze stąpnięcie były pełne gracji. Nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na piękno sylwetki – długie nogi, płaski brzuch, silne ramiona.

-Jeszcze jedno – zawołał Alec, odwracając się w jego stronę. W jego oczach igrały ogniki wesołości. – Jeszcze z ciebie nie zrezygnowałem. Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mi wybaczył.

Posłał mu promienny uśmiech, tak niepodobny do pochmurnego Alexandra.

Na złote policzki Magnusa wstąpił rumieniec i trudno było mu powstrzymać uśmiech. Na szczęście Aleca już nie było, nikt tego nie zobaczył.

_Jestem taki słaby_, pomyślał czarownik i zajął się uzupełnianiem jakichś papierów.

* * *

**Jak się podobał rozdział?**

**Kolejny będzie dość ważny, więc jestem podekscytowana na myśl o pisaniu :D Nie wiem dokładnie na kiedy się wyrobię, postaram się, żebyście nie musieli czekać. **

**Przy okazji Blue Daisiess pragnie pochwalić się osiągnięciem życia. Dostałam *TRÓJECZKĘ* z fizyki! Już, już, wystarczy tych oklasków! Z fizyki to tak jakby jest mój max., więc jestem zadowolona. **

**Niech moc będzie z wami!**

**BD**


	6. Królewicz

**Dziękuję za przemiłe komentarze i gratulacje z powodu fizyki :D **

**Glittery Angel: Dobrze, że kochasz Aleca! Alec jest stworzony do bycia kochanym, zawsze to powtarzam :) No i ciasto orzechowe...kto go nie uwielbia?**

**Intoxic: Łojezu, jak zobaczyłam twój nic, to przysięgam na Anioła, że zaczęłam piszczeć i się ślinić (moja rodzina chyba rozważa odesłanie mnie do wariatkowa). Taka pochwała od mojej pisarskiej Yody, aż mi się w głowie zakręciło :D**

**MichelleCassidy: Taa, a ja jutro mam kolejny sprawdzian z tegoż przedmiotu :( Idę się pociąć mydłem.**

**kokosz: Oh, nie, nie, nie, były całe dwie ";)", choć to faktycznie widoczny spadek formy u ciebie ;p **

**Zapraszam na rozdział szósty!**

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Królewicz**

Chłopak odbił się od ścianki i przeleciał tuż nad ciśniętym w niego ostrzem. Nie zdążył zastanowić się nawet nad kolejnym ruchem, a w jego kierunku poszybowało kilka sztyletów. Uniknął czterech, zresztą z niemałym wysiłkiem, ale piąty trafił go w ramię i niebieskooki upadł do tyłu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by pozostać w jednym miejscu – kolejna broń została w niego wymierzona.

_Chcecie mnie, u diabła, zabić?!_, pomyślał.

Nie miał szans, by uniknąć następnych ran. Zamknął oczy i zasłonił się rękami. Po chwili poczuł przejmujący ból na przedramionach. Zaczęła spływać po nich krew, a on ledwo mógł powstrzymać trzęsienie ciała.

Na hali rozległ się krótki, wysoki alarm. Koniec.

Z zaszklonej budy wyszła Jia Penhallow. Szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Aleca, któremu właśnie udało się podnieść z podłogi po wielu nieudolnych próbach.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała z prawdziwą troska.

-Jasne – odparł, a po chwili dodał: - Po prostu nie spodziewałem się aż takiej… - Nie wiedział jakiego słowa użyć.

-Tak, a nawet jeszcze gorzej, będzie na prawdziwym polu walki. Trzeba przywyknąć do ran, bo później zrobi się znacznie trudniej. To trening, ale nie wolno go tak traktować. Myśl o tym, jak o prawdziwej bitwie – powiedziała twardo Jia.

Alec skinął głową. Czekało go bardzo dużo pracy.

* * *

W porze śniadania, do Magnusa dosiadł się Faustus, mimo że czarodziej sądził, że dosyć wyraźnie ciskał piorunującymi spojrzeniami na otoczenie, by domyślić się, że nie jest w nastroju do jakiejkolwiek formy integracji międzyludzkiej .

-Uspokój się – zażądał Faustus. – Nie bolą cię oczy od tego ciągłego zezowania?

Bane prychnął z pogardą. Wcale nie zezował. On piorunował spojrzeniem. _Głupi Faustus_.

-Wybacz mi po stokroć, drogi przyjacielu, ale odwiedzanie Jasnego Dworu nie należy do moich ulubionych zajęć. Co to za pomysł, wysyłać delegację do tych elfich potworków? W dodatku po godzinach pracy! – zawołał wzburzony Magnus. – Czy głupi Nefilim sądzą, że Wysoki Czarodziej nie ma już nic więcej do roboty? Może mam dziś lekcje gry na akordeonie? O tym nikt nie pomyśli!

-Po pierwsze, jestem całkiem pewien, że masz zakaz gry na czymkolwiek na terenie Alicante po feralnym roku tysiąc osiemset piędzie… - nagle urwał, widząc rosnącą furię w oczach Bane'a. Jego humorów nigdy nie należało lekceważyć, chyba że ktoś bardzo chciał się przekonać jak to jest mieć twarz misia koali i wcinać pędy bambusa. – Oh, przestań. Nie może być tak źle. Szybko to załatwimy i zdążysz pograć na czymkolwiek zechcesz. Może wskoczymy nawet do baru mlecznego?

Magnus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i pospiesznym krokiem wymaszerował z ukwieconego balkonu. Faustus zakładał, że ta rozmowa dobiegła już końca.

* * *

Alec stał przed lustrem w swojej łazience, rozebrany do pasa. Spoglądał na pokaleczone ciało i badał każdą nową rankę. Po większości nie będzie nawet blizny, nie żeby specjalnie o to dbał. Każdy ślad po walce miał dla niego szczególne znacznie. Oznaczały hart ducha, odwagę, zwycięstwo. To było dla niego ważne – symbolika.

Zaczął rozmasowywać szyję i kark. Pościągane mięśnie nie rozluźniały się przez dłuższy czas, jednak po paru minutach poczuł pierwsze efekty. Był już całkiem dobry w medycznych trikach, miał za sobą całe lata praktyki.

Zerknął raz jeszcze w swoje odbicie. Żebra mu jeszcze nie wystawały, ale zauważył widoczny spadek masy ciała. Świeże runy powoli zajmowały się leczeniem nowych ran, jednak nie było jeszcze widocznej poprawy. Z pewnością nie ukryje zadrapań na szyi i rękach oraz sińca na policzku. _Więc inni je zobaczą_, pomyślał. Przez „innych" miał raczej na myśli Magnusa. Nie lubił mu się pokazywać, gdy wyglądał brzydko, czarodziej zawsze miał w tedy w oczach ten charakterystyczny wyraz zaniepokojenia.

Alec rozpiął pas od spodni i opuścił je do kostek. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą. Zaraz poczuł na skórze przyjemne ciepło, które działało kojąco na jego obolałe, zmarznięte ciało. Stał pod tryskającą wodą bardzo długo, woda zaczynała już go parzyć i na jasnej, wrażliwej skórze pojawiały się czerwone plamy. Ociągał się jednak z wyjściem z kabiny, która stanowiła dla niego chwilowe odizolowanie od rzeczywistości.

Nie zostało mu dużo czasu, niedługo musiał wyjść do Biura. Wytarł się niedbale miękkim ręcznikiem. Wszystko zdawało mu się teraz wyjątkowo dobre, kiedy nie odczuwał już takiego napięcia mięśni. Wyszedł nago z łazienki, wziął z szafy czyste ubrania i leniwie zaczął wciągać na siebie kolejne warstwy odzienia. Tak jak zazwyczaj, były to najzwyklejsze jeansy i sweter. Ataki ustały, dlatego nie musiał już nosić stroju do walki, choć zawsze miał go ze sobą – na wszelki wypadek.

Podszedł do niewielkiej komody i chwycił flakon z wodą kolońską. Była stara i nie pachniała tak, jak na początku. Alec nie lubił tego słodkiego zapachu na sobie. Nie lubiłby zresztą żadnego innego. Tęsknił za ulubioną wonią drzewka sandałowego, ale przestał jej używać, bo czuł jakby nie miał już do niej prawa. Tak pachniał Magnus, a on nie był Magnusa.

Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że pozwolił sobie tak silnie związać swoje życie z życiem kogoś innego. Zwykle był nieufny wobec ludzi, nie dopuszczał ich do siebie. A Magnus? On był wyjątkiem. Trzy dni po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, już się z nim całował. Tydzień później poszli na randkę i znów się z nim całował. Mijały kolejne tygodnie i padały kolejne pocałunki. Szybko wspinali się na kolejne etapy bliskości. Wszystko było intensywne i wszystko było dobre.

Co więc było problemem? Często zadawał sobie pytanie: _Dlaczego? _Ale nigdy nie przeanalizował tego zbyt dokładnie. Zawsze odpowiedzią było: _Jesteś głupcem. Jesteś potworem. Ludzie nie zmieniają tego, kim się rodzą._ Ale teraz? Co tak naprawdę sądził teraz? Kiedy odrzucił od siebie zbędne zarzuty wobec samego siebie, gdy powłoka egoizmu, która go otaczała, runęła i rozpadła się na kawałki, kiedy przestał postrzegać świat jako miejsce, które od samego początku zaplanowało dla niego smutne zakończenie. Skończył z użalaniem się. Nie było czasu, w końcu za dzień, za dwa mógł zginąć. Co gorsza, jego bliscy mogli zginąć. I nigdy nie powiedziałby tak wielu rzeczy, które miał do powiedzenia.

Alec od zawsze utożsamiał się z cytatem z jednej z książek Carrolla: „_To, że milczę, nie znaczy, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia_".

* * *

-Ranny. – Magnus wycelował srogim palcem w Aleca. – Doprawdy, jeden dzień, a ty nie możesz wytrzymać bez dźwięku łamanych kości, dzwonienia wybijanych zębów ani zdzierania skóry. Jesteś pospolitym przypadkiem masochisty.

-W końcu spotykał się z tobą – rzucił Augustus, niby od niechcenia, kiedy przechodził obok.

Bane wciąż nieznużony swoim nowym hobby, spiorunował wampira wzrokiem.

Alec zignorował głupią odzywkę.

-Zaledwie parę zadrapań. – Wzruszył ramionami. Dziękował Aniołowi za to, że bark przestał go boleć, bo w innym wypadku gest nie wyszedłby mu zbyt wiarygodnie.

-I jedne wielkie limo – zauważył czarodziej. – Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś ćwiczył na tobie bicie w bęben.

-Albo jak ty po lekcji gry na marakasach – stwierdziła ze śmiechem Catarina, która przysłuchiwała się wymianie zdań.

-Marakasy? – zapytał Faustus kompletnie zrezygnowanym głosem. – Nawet marakasy są dla ciebie problemem?

Magnus nie zamierzał udzielać odpowiedzi. Alec ledwo powstrzymał się od opowiedzenia historii sprzed dwóch miesięcy, gdy Magnus zaprezentował mu swoje niezwykłe zdolności w grze na tamburynie. Polała się krew. Straty śmiertelne wynosiły jednego i pół indyka.

Przynajmniej odbiegli tematem od ran.

* * *

Magnus nigdy nie przepadał za fearie, a w szczególności nie znosił Królowej Jasnego Dworu. Mieli kiedyś pewną nieprzyjemną przygodę, o której wolałby zapomnieć. Nie prowadzili ze sobą otwartej, zaciętej wojny, raczej unikali kontaktów na każdy możliwy sposób, co zazwyczaj udawało się całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że Królowa rzadko co opuszczała Dwór.

Bane przekonał się na własnej skórze, że nie należy wchodzić w długie rozmowy z fearie. Zawsze potrafiły zmyślić coś takiego, co mogłoby rozwalić całe twoje życie, ale nawet nie zorientowałbyś się, że to mogło być kłamstwo. Był wyćwiczony w rozmowach z tymi kłamliwymi Podziemnymi, więc nie zamierzał odejść bez jasnej odpowiedzi: po czyjej stronie opowiada się Dwór?

Fearie, po długich próbach kontaktu z nimi, odpowiedzieli na wezwanie do rozmowy i otworzyły przejścia do swojego świata. Teraz, szóstka osób wysłanych przez Clave przemieszczała się alejkami Dworu.

-Oby niczego nie kombinowali – rzuciła Catarina.

-Nie liczyłbym na normalną, kurtuazyjną rozmowę – wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem Faustus.

-Może powaga sytuacji coś zmieni. Fearie nie są głupie. – Tessa próbowała oponować.

Kociooki nie słuchał dalszej części konwersacji. Sam zastanawiał się nad możliwościami, które mieli. Zachowanie fearie było zbyt dziwne w ostatnim czasie, dla niego było niemal oczywiste, że dołączyły do Sebastiana. W jakiej pozycji ich to stawiało? Nocni Łowcy mieli przewagę liczebną, mając po swojej stronie większość czarowników, wilkołaków i wampirów, jednak syna Valentine'a nigdy nie należało lekceważyć. Kto wie, jakie jeszcze inne chore pomysły zrodzą się w jego głowie?

Sebastian miał po swojej stronie pojedyncze jednostki czarowników, w dodatku raczej nie działali oni z własnej woli. Wilkołaki w ogóle nie dały się zwabić do jego obozu. Niepewnym elementem były wampiry. Ogromna ich ilość współpracowała z Clave, choć trzymali się raczej na dystans. Pozostawała kwestia małej wampirzycy Maureen. Co z tym małym pisklęciem? Udało jej się zabić Camille, co czyniło ją głowa nowojorskiego klanu, jednak Belcourt nie miała zbyt dużego poparcia wśród istot swojego gatunku, dlatego również po zmianie głowy klanu, wampiry zostały z Raphaelem. Bane nie wierzył, że rola Maureen miała się na tym kończyć w tej tragedii. Był przekonany, że Sebastian przygarnął ją pod swoje skrzydła. _Cholerna gra słów._

Magnus przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy wyszli na szerszą alejkę. U jej końca pojawiła się wysoka, smukła postać Meliorna. Fearie nie odezwał się słowem, jedynie skinął protekcjonalnie głową i zniknął za zasłoną z pnączy. Wszyscy ruszyli za nim. Szli dzikim, ukwieconym korytarzem aż dotarli do ogromnego pomieszczenia o kamiennych ścianach.

Na środku stało kilka kanap, na których leżała Królowa i jej dworscy przyjaciele. Obrzuciła przybyłych wyniosłym spojrzeniem i donośnym głosem, przeplatanym z perlistym śmiechem, powiedziała:

-Witam, witam. – Wstała i teatralnym gestem wskazała płynnym ruchem dłoni na swoje otoczenie. – Miło mi was gościć w moim Dworze.

-Skąd ten dobry nastrój? – Magnus uciął wesoły ton. – Czyżbyś zdążyła już dzisiejszego wieczora wykiwać kogoś perfidnie lub uwięzić na Dworze wbrew jego woli?

Mina Królowej zrzedła.

-Magnus Bane – wyrzekła jego imię z pogardą. – Jak zwykle błyszczysz dowcipem. – Z niechęcią spojrzała na jego przysypane brokatem włosy i pomalowane granatowym cieniem oczy.

-Przejdźmy do rzeczy – zaproponował chłodno Luke, który przez całą drogę ledwo się odzywał, jedynie kilka razy przemówił do Jema.

-Dobrze. – Rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła ciężko. – Usiądźcie. – Wskazała na pustą kanapę.

Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

-Może się tego domyślacie, ale żeby stało się jasne – Dwór w wojnie stanie po stronie Jonathana Morgensterna. Sebastiana. Jak tylko wolicie.

Faktycznie, każdy się tego spodziewał. To było tylko oficjalne potwierdzenie wszystkich przypuszczeń. Mimo to, wokół zapanowała cisza, niezmącona nawet cichym szelestem.

-No – zawołał żywo Magnus. – Szybko poszło. – Wstał z miejsca i chyba naprawdę chciał już iść do wyjścia. – Żegnamy serdecznie i…

-Jak widzę, bardzo ci się śpieszy, Magnusie– zagrzmiała Królowa wściekle. – Wielka szkoda. Ale dobrze. Proszę, możecie iść. – Łypnęła na resztę delegacji, która dalej siedziała na sofie ze zdezorientowanymi minami. W jednym momencie zerwali się na nogi i poszli za Magnusem w kierunku wyjścia. – Miłej nocy! Może być bardzo interesująco!

Magnus odwrócił się twarzą w stronę Królowej, zaintrygowany jej słowami. Zdążył jedynie zobaczyć jej chytry uśmiech, a zaraz potem szarpnęło nimi i zaczęli przenosić się do Idrysu.

* * *

-Musiałeś być taki nieuprzejmy? – zdybał go Faustus.

-Co za różnica? – Magnus wyrzucił ręce do góry, wyrażając w tym swoją frustrację. - Jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady! Co myślałeś, że zanim staniemy przeciwko sobie w walce na śmierć i życie, zdążymy jeszcze zorganizować piknik na świeżym powietrzu? Im krócej w tym przesyconym obłudą miejscu, tym lepiej.

-Ma rację – rzekła Tessa z poważną miną. – Fearie są podstępne. Nawet byś się nie obejrzał za siebie, a one już zdążyłyby nabić cię na pal i postawić w salonie jako figurkę.

-Wreszcie trochę szacunku dla mojej niezwykłej inteligencji – zaśmiał się Magnus, ukazując w uśmiechu rząd wilczych zębów.

-A czy wasza niezwykła inteligencja pamiętała, że musi jutro złożyć tygodniowy raport Inkwizytorowi? – zapytał słodko Faustus.

Magnus aż stanął w miejscu. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, widząc bezradny wyraz jego twarzy.

-Zdrajcy! – krzyknął na odchodne i obrócił się na pięcie, obierając drogę do Biura. – Wiedzieliście, że zapomnę! Chcieliście się nade mną zwyczajnie pastwić! – wołał, nawet gdy był już o wiele dalej od nich.

_Będę nad tym ślęczał do rana_, myślał z rezygnacją.

Noc była bezchmurna, gwiaździsta, jednak nad Alicante unosiła się dziwna aura. Magnus wziął to za zwykłe zimowe ciężkie powietrze. Uliczki były opustoszałe, w niewielu domach paliły się światła. Panowała niemal grobowa cisza.

Stając przed wielopiętrowym budynkiem, automatycznie skierował wzrok na okno ich Biura. Ku jego zdziwieniu, paliło się w nim światło. _Może ktoś zapomniał go zgasić_, pomyślał. _Albo Augustus został znów po godzinach. To byłoby do niego podobne. Jak to mówią: „nadgorliwość gorsza od faszyzmu"._

Wewnątrz panowały egipskie ciemności. Magnusowi nie chciało się szukać włącznika światła, postanowił skorzystać z najprostszej metody – swojej mocy. Pstryknął i wokół jego palców pojawiła się smuga jasnego światła, która oświetlała kilka kolejnych metrów.

Szybko odnalazł dobra drogę i znalazł się u wejścia do sektora. Wsunął swoją kartę do czytnika i drzwi otworzyły się przed nim. Kontynuował wędrówkę wśród ciemności, stawiając długie kroki.

Drzwi do Biura były lekko uchylone, a zza nich wydobywała się jasna poświata. Magnus pchnął je lekko i wszedł do środka.

Przy jednym z biurek stał tyłem do niego wysoki, smukły chłopak. Czarne, rozczochrane włosy opadały mu niesfornie na kark. Ubrany był w białą koszulkę i workowate, czarne spodnie. Magnus widział ciężko unoszące się żebra i głośny oddech, zakrawający o sapanie.

-Alec?

Chłopak leciutko drgnął. Powolnym, niemal ślimaczym ruchem, odwrócił się w stronę czarodzieja. Bane zobaczył, że policzki Lightwooda są całe czerwone - w ten niezdrowy sposób, jakby miał gorączkę. W oczach tlił się niezwykły blask, którego Magnus nie potrafił odczytać, wiedział tylko, że tonie w tych oczach, błękitnych jak dwa lazurowe jeziora.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał troskliwie.

Alec zagryzł dolną wargę i zastanawiał się chwilę.

-Nie – odparł.

Niebieskooki dał dwa susy do przodu i znalazł się tuż przy Magnusie. Byli tak blisko, że tym razem Magnus nie miał problemu z rozczytaniem, co oznaczał błysk w oczach chłopca. Pożądanie.

Alec zachłannie wpił się w jego usta. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. Ich ciała stykały się ze sobą na każdym odcinku.

Magnus przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Chwilę potem dał się porwać. Odpowiedział na pocałunek kolejnym, długim i namiętnym. Położył jedną rękę na biodrze Nocnego Łowcy, drugą – na plecach i zjeżdżał nią to niżej, to wyżej. Czuł się jakby ktoś zamknął go w bańce mydlanej i wypuścił do lotu. Szybował wśród przestworzy, wolny i podniecony, jednocześnie zestresowany jak uczniak.

Bane poczuł drżenie, które przeszło po ciele Aleca. Wciąż nie odrywali od siebie ust. Lightwood pchnął czarodzieja lekko do tyłu. Podprowadził ich tak do jednego z biurek, uniósł lekko Magnusa i umiejscowił wygodnie na blacie. Jednocześnie pogłębiał soje pocałunki i schodził z nimi coraz niżej. Obcałowywał zarys jego szczęki, szyję, a gdy zaczął rozpinać górne guziki flanelowej koszuli i całować pierś, ze szczególna uwagą pieszcząc wrażliwe sutki, Magnus jęknął z rozkoszy i natychmiast poczuł, że brakuje mu wolnej przestrzeni w spodniach.

Jego ręce powędrowały pod koszulkę Aleca i błądziły po nagich plecach i brzuchu, wyczuwając przy okazji każdą najmniejszą bliznę. Podjął się próby rozpięcia paska, jednak niecierpliwe dłonie trzęsły się niekontrolowanie, utrudniając wykonanie zadania.

Alec w tym czasie położył go całego na blacie biurka, a swoje ciało ułożył na nim. Jego ręce też powędrowały do spodni czarodzieja. Siłował się z rozporkiem i w tym samym czasie złożył głęboki pocałunek na ustach kochanka, w którym zawarte były wszystkie uczucia.

Dla Magnusa czas stanął w miejscu, byli tylko oni. Znów tylko oni.

I nagle poczuł, że ktoś wyrywa Aleca z jego ramion. Ktoś brutalnie wyszarpnął jego Aleca z jego uścisku. Rozkojarzony zareagował wolniej niż powinien, w końcu jednak zerwał się na równe nogi, pozwalając koszuli opaść na podłogę.

Zobaczył jakichś ludzi, ale nie skupiał się na twarzach. Tylko jedna osoba była dla niego ważna. Alec leżał na podłodze, miotając się energicznie, a wokół jego ramion ktoś owinął siatkę z elektrum. Iskry raniły jego skórę i Magnus rzucił się mu na pomoc, ale ktoś go powstrzymał.

Przed nim pojawiła się Catarina. Miała troskę w oczach i mówiła szybko:

-Magnus, to nie jest on. On nie jest sobą.

Próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale trzymała go mocno.

-Magnus, proszę spójrz na niego. On nie jest sobą.

Magnus osunął się na podłogę, chciał doczołgać się do swojego pięknego Anioła, jeśli nie pozwalali mu iść. Nagle znieruchomiał. Oczy, które jeszcze przed chwilą – mógłby przysiąc – były ciemne jak wzburzone morze, teraz zaszły mgłą i miały odcień lodu. Źrenice zwężyły się do tycich szparek. _To nie są oczy Aleca._

W jego własnych, zielono-żółtych, kocich oczach, pojawił się ból. Pojawił się smutek. Pojawiły się łzy.

_Koniec pięknej bajki. Zniknął mój królewicz – _to była ostatnia jego myśl, nim pozwolił słonym łzom spłynąć po policzkach.

* * *

**Jak wrażenia?**

**Mówię wam od razu, że jak już musicie to mnie chociaż spalcie, nie zakopcie. Nie lubię myśli o gniciu pod ziemią z robakami.**

**Kolejny: jeśli się wyrobię to w niedzielę, jeśli nie, to... jakoś później.**

**Do następnej!**

**BD**


	7. Znów słyszeć, że kochasz

**Hey, hi, hello!**

**Co prawda nie niedziela, ale jakoś później jest, więc nie mówcie żem kłamca.**

**Na początek wiadomość do wszystkich: Bardzo się cieszę, że poprzedni rozdział wywołał w was takie emocje :D I dziękuję za darowanie życia.  
**

**Intoxic: Twoje przypuszczenia nie są całkiem trafne, ale zresztą zaraz sobie przeczytasz. A Sebcio i jego kontrahenci pojawią się, tylko jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie kiedy. Do bitwy jeszcze trochę wydarzeń nam zostało. Będzie ona właściwie takim ostatnim etapem tego opowiadania, ale naprawdę trudno mi jest to oszacować cokolwiek, więc cierpliwości - to kiedyś nastąpi :D**

**Glittery Angel: Zapamiętam, żeby dodawać ostrzeżenie "dla osób o silnych nerwach* jeśli będę planować taki numer po raz kolejny :D**

**MichelleCassidy: Dziękuję za komentarz i wracaj szybko do zdrowia! (o ile dalej jesteś chora wyobraźmy sobie, że jestem pracowita i napisałam to przed paroma dniami)**

**Demon-Lionka: Okey, umarłam. Twój komentarz był tak niesamowicie miły, że aż twarz mi zdrętwiała od uśmiechania się. W dodatku napisałaś to... no, to TY! Jedna z moich ulubionych autorek :D  
**

**Death-kid: Dziękuję Ci bardzo! Twoje opinie zawsze działają na mnie jak kostka cukru na kucyka :D**

**Roxxie: Witaj! Miło widzieć nowych czytelników :) Mam nadzieję, ze ciąg dalszy przypadnie ci do gustu.  
**

**kokosz: Cóż, zawsze lubiłam kwiatowe wzory, więc jakbyś skołowała taką urnę, będę wdzięczna (tak na przyszłość). Poczułam się bardzo zmotywowana twoim potrząśnięciem. Dziękuję :D A co do scen ekhm, ekhm, to bądź spokojna - Blue Daisiess ma swoje własne zboczone myśli, więc muszą znaleźć gdzieś w końcu swoje ujście.  
**

* * *

**RAPORT Z PRZESŁUCHANIA ŚWIADKA MAGNUSA BANE**

P: Co się stało, gdy po wyprawie do Jasnego Dworu, wróciłeś do Alicante?

MB: Miałem dokończyć raport o wynikach pracy z ostatniego tygodnia. Poszedłem do Biura. Zastałem tam Alexandra Lightwooda.

P: Jak się zachowywał?

MB: Nijak. Wcale się nie odzywał. Miał dziwne spojrzenie i był czerwony na twarzy, jakby był chory.

P: Co się stało później?

MB: Rzucił się na mnie.

P: To znaczy?

MB: Zaatakował mnie. Chwilę się szarpaliśmy, ale nic poważnego się nie stało. Niemal od razu pojawili się na miejscu Catarina Loss, James Carstairs i parę innych osób, poinformowanych o… problemach z kilkoma Nefilim. Obezwładnili go sznurem z elektrum.

P: Czy wykazywał oznaki opętania?

MB: Jego oczy zrobiły się jasnoniebieskie. Żyły wokół oczu i na rękach stały się wyraźne i miały siny odcień. Dość typowe oznaki opętania.

P: Opisz, co twoim zdaniem miało miejsce w nocy z 14 na 15 grudnia.

MB: Osłona roztoczona nad Idrysem niezauważenie przestała działać. Klątwa, rzucona prawdopodobnie przez demony, dotknęła kilkudziesięciu Nocnych Łowców, wywołując różne zachowania. Najczęściej agresję. W centrum miasta wszczęto zamieszki. Między opętanymi Nefilim znaleźliśmy pewną wspólną cechę. Była to pierworodność. Klątwa zainfekowała pierworodne dzieci z każdej rodziny.

P: Czy sądzisz, że był to atak zaplanowany przez Jonathana Morgensterna?

MB:… Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Prawdopodobnie pomagał mu w tym Jasny Dwór.

…

Jia urwała czytanie w pół strony. Zamknęła teczkę i odrzuciła ją na biurko. Dokładnie przyjrzała się Magnusowi, który stał przed nią, wbijając wzrok w jakiś punk nad jej głową. Dla obojga z nich ta noc była wyjątkowo męcząca i bolesna, bo dotyczyła tych, których kochali najbardziej. Konsul znała prawdziwą wersję tego, co wydarzyło się między czarownikiem a synem Lightwoodów przed paroma godzinami, jednak bez żadnych obiekcji przyjęła ten lekko zmodyfikowany raport. Uznała, że dla każdego będzie lepiej, jeśli sytuacja zostanie przedstawiona w ten sposób.

W końcu skinęła Magnusowi na znak, że może już odejść.

* * *

Wyszedł z siedziby Clave ze spuszczoną głową. Czuł się wykończony. Nie musiał dziś właściwie nic robić, a przynajmniej nie został o niczym poinformowany. Normalnie przyjąłby taki obrót spraw z radością, jednak tego dnia oddałby wszystko, by mieć coś do roboty. Może dzięki temu mógłby przestać myśleć o zeszłej nocy.

Przechodził alejką, wzdłuż której kiedyś ciągnęły się szeregi pięknych, wiekowych domów. Teraz większość z nich była tylko stertą spalonego gruzu. Przy niektórych ruinach krzątali się ludzie. Pewnie próbowali odnaleźć jakieś ocalałe rzeczy osobiste. Magnus pomyślał, nie bez smutku, że na nic im się to nie zda.

Czarownika przeszedł dreszcz. Pamiętał tę ulice sprzed paru godzin – całą w ogniu. Czerwone języki pożerały wszystko, co spotkały na swej drodze. Przed jego oczyma pojawiło się żywe wspomnienie płonącego Nocnego Łowcy, który turlał się po ziemi, próbując ugasić płomienie. Bane zastanawiał się, czy ten mężczyzna przeżył. Słyszał, że zginęło prawie czterdzieści osób.

A całe to zniszczenie zasiali pobratymcy. Cóż, właściwie nie. Były to demony, wysługujące się ciałami kilkudziesięciu Nefilim. Czarownik nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszystko to wcale nie musiało się wydarzyć. Czyjeś głupie niedopatrzenie, jedna mała luka i ochronna bariera nad Idrysem przepuściła demoniczne zaklęcie. Teraz jednak nie było sensu nikogo obwiniać. Stało się i już.

Nie wiedział, co go tam zaprowadziło, ale znalazł się przy domu Penhallowów. Budynek był otoczony siatką, zabraniającą wstęp, a wokół kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Magnus nie potrafił się powstrzymać i – choć tak naprawdę nie chciał tego robić – przeszedł pod taśmą. Kiedy szedł do frontowych drzwi, wszyscy go przepuszczali. Nikt nie próbowałby kwestionować jego prawa, by zobaczyć wnętrze budynku.

O ile z zewnątrz dom prezentował się zadziwiająco dobrze, to w środku był doszczętnie zniszczony. Ktoś zerwał tapety ze ścian, meble były poprzewracane i połamane, deski zostały wyrwane z podłogi, a wokół unosił się duszący odór posoki.

Magnus wszedł na pierwsze piętro, gdzie wcale nie było lepiej. Minął kilku ludzi, jednak nie specjalnie zwrócił na nich uwagę. Skręciwszy w bok korytarzem, od razu zobaczył otwarte na oścież drzwi jednego z pokoi i niewielką grupkę, która stała wpatrując się w jego wnętrze. Rozpoznał tam Inkwizytora i Jema oraz starego przyjaciela czarownika. Ruszył w ich stronę trochę niepewnym krokiem. Zauważyli go dopiero, gdy stanął tuż obok. Uwadze Magnusa nie uszło, że na jego widok ogarnęła ich lekka panika. Domyślił się, do kogo musiał należeć pokój, przed którym stali.

Nikt nie odezwał się słowem, kiedy Magnus przekroczył próg. Od razu poczuł zapach krwi i przeszedł go dreszcz obrzydzenia. Nie zwrócił nawet na nic uwagi, po prostu szybko podszedł do okna i otworzył je energicznym ruchem. Musiał pozbyć się tego smrodu.

Usłyszał trzask łamanego metalu pod swoimi nogami. Nadepnął na coś. Zobaczył na podłodze popękany, rozpłaszczony krążek. Przykucnął i wziąwszy do rąk srebrny przedmiot, rozpoznał w nim medalik, który kupił Alecowi na bułgarskim targu. Miał chronić go przed złem. Bane zaklął w myślach i poczuł napływające do oczu łzy. Powstrzymał szloch wyrywający się z jego gardła i wstał tak szybko, że niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie. Schował medalion do kieszeni.

Odwrócił się do wyjścia i wtedy to zobaczył. Zszokowany, otworzył szerzej oczy. Na ścianie, do której przylegały drzwi, znajdował się rysunek. Czarownik podszedł bliżej. Przesunął drżącymi palcami po konturach. Malowidło powstało z krwi. Magnus już przedtem widział coś takiego, jednak tym razem przeraziło go to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Od razu wyobraził sobie Alexandra, który uderzał o ścianę własną pięścią. Krew, która leciała z rannych kostek, pozostawiała ślady. A on - całkiem otumaniony - uderzał i uderzał, aż skończył swoje dzieło – półtorametrową głowę byka. Symbol szatana.

* * *

Alec mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie usłyszał trzask łamanej kości. Robiło mu się coraz duszniej i odczuwał okropny ból w mostku.

-Już, dosyć – jęknął. – Isabelle!

Siostra najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty wypuszczać go z objęć. Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej, co Alec zniósł dzielnie, mimo autentycznych problemów z oddychaniem. Widział uśmieszek na twarzy Jace'a i odczuł nagłą potrzebę, żeby go zetrzeć z jego opalonej twarzy.

-Chodź, też się przytul – zaświergotał pogodnie.

Jace lekko zbladł, zaczął kręcić głową w odmowie, jednak Isabelle była gotowa spełnić każde życzenie starszego brata i wciągnęła Jace'a do ich uścisku jednym mocnym szarpnięciem. Alec zastanawiał się, czy ręka jego Parabatai, aby na pewno nadal tkwiła w stawie.

_Zasłużył_, pomyślał sobie Alec jak prawdziwy geniusz zła.

Clary przyglądała się całej scenie z rozbawieniem. Obraz niezwykłego trio rozlał na jej serce miłe ciepło. Simon jednak, poczuwając się do odpowiedzialności ratowania biednych chłopców przed silnymi ramionami Isabelle, rzucił:

-Zdążycie się jeszcze wyściskać. Isabelle, pozwól, że zajmiemy się nadrabianiem zaległości w nieco bardziej subtelny sposób. Rozmową, na przykład?

Alec i Jace energicznie pokiwali głowami, wyrażając tym samym poparcie dla pomysłu Simona. Isabelle, choć z ociąganiem, w końcu wypuściła ich z objęć.

Jace przesiadł się na fotel koło łóżka Aleca, a Isabelle zrobiła bratu trochę miejsca i przesunęła się na skraj łóżka.

-Chciałbym was wreszcie zobaczyć w innej sytuacji, niż kiedy ja leżę w łóżku, a wy musicie się martwić.

-Tym sobie głowy nie zawracaj – zawołał Jace. Alec popatrzył na brata, niewiele rozumiejąc. – Zostajemy tutaj. Od dziś będziesz nas widywał bez przerwy, o każdej możliwej porze i w każdej możliwej sytuacji.

-Naprawdę? – Alec obiegł spojrzeniem po wszystkich twarzach, jakby spodziewał się, że to żart.

-Naprawdę, naprawdę – zaświergotała jego siostra z uśmiechem rozświetlającym jej twarz. Położyła się koło niego i wtuliła delikatnie w jego ramię.

-A co z Instytutem?

-W Nowym Yorku nie dzieje się kompletnie nic. Tutaj jesteśmy bardziej potrzebni. Najważniejsze rzeczy przeniesiemy do Idrysu, a Instytut zabezpieczymy zaklęciem – wyjaśnił Jace.

Niebieskooki nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ukazaniem szerokiego uśmiechu. Wyglądał naprawdę szczęśliwie, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że problemy wokół nie znikły.

Usłyszeli skrzypnięcie i po chwili ktoś zaczął delikatnie otwierać drzwi. Alec najpierw zobaczył przyjazną twarz Luke'a.

-Można? – zapytał. Tak, jakby ktoś w ogóle mógłby mu odmówić! Tak jakby w ogóle zaakceptowałby odmowę!

-Jasne – powiedział Alec.

Ktoś stał za Lukiem, ale przedtem Alec nie mógł dostrzec, kto to. Teraz, gdy Garroway wszedł do pokoju, w progu zobaczył sylwetkę Magnusa. Serce Aleca gwałtownie przyśpieszyło.

Czarownik miał na sobie czarne spodnie i koszulkę z jakimś napisem. Na to narzucił ciemny prochowiec. Twarz miał zarumienioną od chłodnego powietrza. Zielono-złote oczy błyszczały jak latarnie, ale tkwił w nich dziwny wyraz, jakby smutku. Alec przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Annabelle Ashdown, w której domu zresztą się teraz znajdował.

-Magnus, ja… -wyrwał się. Oczy czarownika ożywiły się i wpatrywały w chłopca wyczekująco. – Przepraszam.

Alec zobaczył jak rozczarowanie i żal zastępują miejsce podekscytowaniu na twarzy czarodzieja. Nie rozumiał takiej reakcji - w końcu przeprosił. Domyślając się, że jedno marne słowo nie wystarczy, żeby udobruchać Bane'a, zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-W nocy, to naprawdę nie byłem ja. Przysięgam na Anioła, że nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Musisz mi wierzyć. To demon mną sterował! Ja nawet nie pamiętam, co się wczoraj wydarzyło! Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego od innych.

-Za co ty właściwie przepraszasz? – zapytał dziwnym tonem tak, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

-No… - zawahał się Lightwood. – Że się na ciebie rzuciłem. Zaatakowałem. Przecież wiesz, że nigdy świadomie bym cię nie skrzywdził. – Popatrzył na czarodzieja wyczekująco. – Wiesz to, prawda?

Magnus milczał dłuższą chwilę. Wszyscy przyglądali się scenie ze zmieszaniem, z wyjątkiem Luke'a, który wpatrywał się w czarownika ze smutkiem. Wiedział, co zdarzyło się tej nocy naprawdę i czuł teraz niesamowite przygnębienie na myśl o bólu, który Alec niechcący zadawał w tym momencie Magnusowi.

-Tak, wiem to – przytknął Bane.

Alec trochę odetchnął, ale nie na długo. Wyraz na twarzy Azjaty daleki był od szczęśliwości czy chociaż nawet marnej obojętności. Coś było nie tak. Znów zrobił coś nie tak.

Magnus tymczasem bardzo starał się trzymać uczucia na wodzy. Było to jednak bardzo trudne, kiedy para szafirowych oczu wbijała w niego zaniepokojone spojrzenie. _Cholera._

-Więc mówisz, że nic nie pamiętasz? – zagadnął Simon, stwierdziwszy, iż niezręczna cisza zaczynała być bardziej męcząca niż biegunka po meksykańskim jedzeniu.

Brunet zdawał się nie dosłyszeć pytania. Dłuższą chwilę wgapiaj się jeszcze w czarownika, ale potem przeniósł spojrzenie na wampira.

-Cóż, właściwie nic. Nie pamiętam ani sekundy z tego całego opętania. Wracałem do domu Penhallowów, a potem nagle widzę nad sobą jakieś ciemne postacie, wykonujące dziwne znaki. Pamiętam, że coś mną okropnie miotało i pamiętam okropny ból głowy, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować.

Simon pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Później znów zapadła cisza, którą tym razem przerwał Alec.

-Jaka jest sytuacja? – zapytał.

-Nie aż tak źle jak mogłoby być, ale również nie jest dobrze – oparł Magnus.

-Plac główny jest dość mocno zniszczony. Domy przy wschodniej alei są całkiem zrujnowane – dopowiedział Luke. – Ale wszystkich opętanych udało się przywrócić do normalności. Niektórzy mają pewne problemy z dojściem do siebie, ale w gruncie rzeczy wszystko jest w porządku.

-A czy… -zaczął Alec. – Są jacyś…?

Magnus doskonale zrozumiał niedopowiedziane pytanie, jednak wahał się dłuższą chwilę, nim udzielił odpowiedzi.

-Prawie czterdzieści osób.

-Czterdzieści?! – Lightwood gwałtownie podskoczył na łóżku. Na jego twarzy malowała się niemal rozpacz.

-Nie przejmuj się – szybko powiedział Garroway. – Tak bywa podczas wojny. Wszyscy byliśmy na to przygotowani.

-Tak, ale… - Nie skończył myśli. Opuści głowę i odnalazł coś bardzo interesującego we wbijaniu wzroku w swoje palce.

* * *

Magnus wystukał specjalny rytm na ścianie jednego z budynków i pojawiły się na niej ciężkie, czarne drzwi jego mieszkania. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak to pozostawił.

Prezes Meow wylazł zza kanapy i wyszedł powitać swojego właściciela. Zakręcił się wokół jego nogawek, mrucząc przy tym cichutko, po czym wdrapał się po jednej z nich na ręce czarownika. Bane podrapał go niedbale za uchem i zrzucił ze swoich ramion, co spotkało się z wrogim miauknięciem pupila. Magnus nie miał ochoty na pieszczoty ze swoim kotem.

Szybko przeszedł korytarz i wkroczył do sypialni, zamykając drzwi przed kotem. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Próbował zebrać cały mętlik w swojej głowie do kupy, jednak pojedyncze myśli wciąż mu się wymykały.

Chwycił za stolik z papierami obok niego i cisnął nim w najdalszy kąt pokoju. Mebel rozpadł się z głuchym trzaśnięciem. Magnus sapnął głośno. Rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął rozrywać pościel. Puch leciał z poduszek i wirował wokół niego. W dalszym ciągu opętany szałem, stoczył się z łóżka i zaczął uderzać pięściami o podłogę.

-Dlaczego tego nie pamiętasz?! – wył jak zranione zwierzę. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego?! DLACZEGO?!

Wołanie przerodziło się w płacz i szloch wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem. Zwinął się w kłębek i skomląc cicho, wciąż powtarzał drogie mu imię - Alexander.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał, ale kiedy wreszcie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, przez okno wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Jasnej sypialni Magnusa nadały one różowego poblasku. Czarownik rozejrzał się wokół. Pokój wyglądał jak po ataku całego stada dzikich ptaków. Nie przejął się zniszczeniami, w końcu wystarczyło zaklęcie i wszystko wróci do dawnego porządku.

Ten wybuch był mu bardzo potrzeby, bo postanowił coś bardzo ważnego. Gdy tylko zobaczy Aleca, zakończy tę głupią farsę. Są dla siebie stworzeni, nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. Wybaczył mu już dawno, nim w ogóle nawet zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Marzył już tylko o tym, by znów otoczyć swojego głupiego Nefilim ciepłym ramieniem, żeby móc rozkoszować się jego pięknem i żeby słyszeć jak mówi „Kocham Cię".

Zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zaczął zastanawiać się nad zjedzeniem jakiejś kolacji. Chyba miał w lodówce jakieś mleko…

Wstał z podłogi i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Wtedy zamarł w miejscu. Zobaczył postawną sylwetkę mężczyzny, którego nie widział od bardzo dawna i miał nadzieję nie widzieć jeszcze przez długi czas. Z jego gardła wydobył się krótki jęk, który był mieszaniną strachu i gniewu.

A kociooki demon pod postacią człowieka zaśmiał się perliście, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

-Miło cię widzieć, synku…

* * *

**No, jak wrażenia?**

**Od teraz będzie trochę więcej Jace'a, Clary, Isabelle, Simona i innych, bo Blue Daisiess kocha i tęskni za każdą postacią!**

**Następny: nie mam bladego pojęcia, kiedy się pojawi. Postaram się jedynie poprawić literówki, jakich się dopatrzyłam w poprzednich rozdziałach. Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale dzisiejsza niezapowiedzaina kartkówka z biologii, na której normalnie palnęłam Odę do kwasu deoksyrybonukleinowego, wbiła mnie w podłogę i załamała. Poza tym, muszę odbębnić te cztery roraty, żeby mi dali to trzecie imię w kwietniu (pies wie, po kiego ja to w ogóle robię, jak jestem agnostyczką?), a za tydzień cudowne *egzaminy próbne*. Ale potem będzie już właściwie samo nicnierobienie, tj. moja ulubiona dyscyplina sportowa i wszystko wtedy nadrobię. **

**Do następnego!**

**BD**


	8. Wyrocznia prawdę ci zdradzi

**Hej!**

**Wracam! Zabijecie mnie za ten rozdział.**

**Ale zapraszam!**

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Wyrocznia prawdę ci zdradzi**

_-Przestań. Nie chcę tego słuchać – powiedział chłodno, a każde kolejne słowo było dla Aleca niczym gwoździe wbijane w kości. – Już cię nie kocham. _

_ -Nie wierzę. _

_ -Więc uwierz, bo to prawda. Nie powinniśmy być nikim więcej niż współpracownikami – powiedział, zanim odwrócił się do wyjścia. Nim pociągnął za klamkę i opuścił pokój, przystanął jeszcze i dodał: - Związek z tobą był największą pomyłką mojego życia._

Alec leżał na miękkim łóżku i wgapiał się w sufit. Mógłby udawać, że łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, dlatego że od dłuższego czasu nie zamrugał ani razu, ale nie miał nawet przed kim udawać. Był sam, w wielkiej, starej rezydencji Ashdownów; tonął we wszechobecnej ciszy. Płacz wydał mu się naturalny. Nie był to przejmujący szloch, nie krztusił się z braku powietrza, ani nie czuł wirowania w głowie. Było prawie tak, jakby wzruszył go jakiś film o miłości. Zresztą, wszystko, co dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł ze sobą zdawało się być żałosnym melodramatem, a Alec zamiast jednym z bohaterów, poczuwał się bardziej do bycia widzem.

Po raz setny chyba uszczypnął się we wnętrze dłoni, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie śpi. Liczył na to, że nagle przebudzi się z tego okropnego koszmaru i wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce. Nie umiał nazwać tego, co się stało w żaden inny sposób, niż zły sen. Właściwie to nie rozumiał, co się stało. Sądził, że on i Magnus zmierzają w stronę do pogodzenia się. Łudził się, że go odzyska i nie zamierzał się poddawać, nieważne co. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Magnus powie, że dłużej go nie kocha. Nie tak okrutnie; nie z tym chłodnym, przerażająco prawdziwym spojrzeniem; nie kiedykolwiek; nie w ogóle.

Usłyszał krzątanie się na dole. Jego rodzeństwo wróciło. Popatrzył na wskazówki zegara – było pięć po dwudziestej. Pójdzie do łazienki , pozbędzie się zaczerwienienia wokół oczu i uda, że położył się spać wcześniej. Pewnie i tak nie zmruży oka.

* * *

Siedział na barierce balkonu, opatulony w koc i z kubkiem herbaty z rękach. Delektował się herbacianym zapachem i przyglądał się, jak obłoczki gorącego powietrza nikną w chłodzie wieczora. Jego serce ogarnęło dziwne uczucie – coś jakby otoczka z lęku i bólu. Nie sądził, by to uczucie miało szybko minąć. Ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny były najtrudniejszymi w całym jego życiu. Sprawiły, że – jak bardzo rzadko w czasie całej swojej egzystencji – brakowało mu chęci do życia. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek przedtem zdarzyło mu się pomyśleć, że spotkała go niesprawiedliwość, że los się na niego uwziął i że wszystko jest, krótko mówiąc, bezsensu, to teraz solennie za to żałował. Bo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć choćby jednego momentu, kiedy czuł się tak potwornie jak teraz.

_Z bladą twarzą siedział na niskim stołku po prawej stronie demona. Tamten założył nogę na nogę i popatrzył na Magnusa z wyższością. Jego wzrok mówił 'wygrałem'. Czarodziej mógłby się naprawdę zezłościć, ale w tym momencie czuł jedynie przeraźliwy żal i ból. _

_ -Nie sądziłeś chyba, synku, że zostawię cię w spokoju – powiedział sztucznie słodkim głosem. – Wiedziałeś, tak samo dobrze jak ja, że w końcu do mnie dołączysz._

_ -Dołączę? – Magnus zerwał się krzesła. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić!_

_ -Uspokój się – zażądał Wielki Demon. – Bez swojego najdroższego chłopaczka, nic cię tu nie trzyma. Przyjaciele? Wielkie mi rzeczy – zakpił. – Nic dla nich nie znaczysz. Ludzie się rodzą i umierają, pojawiają się i odchodzą, ale twojego zniknięcia nikt nie zauważy. Może wywoła niewielkie zastanowienie, ale nikt nie będzie ciebie szukać. Jesteś potworem, tak jak ja._

_ -Wynoś się – wysyczał, po dłuższej chwili Magnus. – Już!_

_ Jego ojciec podniósł się z miejsca, a przed nim pojawił się portal. Zanim zniknął w smudze światła, spojrzał po raz ostatni na Magnusa - stworzenie, które posiadało wielką moc, ale pozwoliło się osłabić głupimi uczuciami – i powiedział:_

_ -Dotknij tylko tego chłopaka, a umrze szybciej niż zatonął Titanic. I przemyśl raz jeszcze, czy aby na pewno interesuje cię dalsze życie w tym świecie. _

* * *

-Co to ma być?

Alec zazwyczaj dosyć dobrze znosił pomysły swojego Parabatai, jednak czasem nawet on bywał bardzo zaskoczony niektórymi wymysłami Jace'a. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy wrócił do domu w przebraniu skrzata albo przyprowadził ze sobą gremlina na smyczy, albo tak jak teraz – gdy stanął przed nim w głupawej masce z ogromnymi goglami i siatką przy ustach. Wyglądał trochę jak jeden z bohaterów horrorów, które Alec kiedyś był zmuszony obejrzeć z Isabelle, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć imienia tamtego potwora.

Jace wymruczał coś niezrozumiale. Alec zmarszczył czoło, próbując odszyfrować słowa przyjaciela. Herondale w końcu zdjął maskę.

-Mówiłem, że to cudeńko to zło konieczne. Inaczej udusimy się w tych oparach…

-Chwileczkę – przerwał mu brunet. – O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

-Isabelle ci nie powiedziała?

-W ogóle jej dziś nie widziałem.

-Oczywiście! – prychnął Jace. – Tylko zjawił się tu ten Podziemny i wszystko inne zeszło na dalszy plan.

-Nieważne – zniecierpliwił się Alec.- Powiedz mi wreszcie, po co ta maska.

-Oh, wybieramy się do piekielnych otchłani, by odnaleźć pewną wróżkę, by zdobyć od niej broń, której użyjemy, by przywrócić do normalności wszystkich Wyklętych, jakich Sebastian kiedykolwiek stworzy, rzecz jasna.

-Rzecz jasna – mruknął Alec.

_Przynajmniej nie będę musiał zobaczyć dziś Magnusa._

* * *

-Dlaczego teraz to mówisz? I dlaczego mnie?

-Nie byłem pewien, czy mogę ci ufać – powiedział swoim głębokim głosem Augustus. – Dalej nie jestem pewien, ale nie ma dużo czasu.

Magnus przypatrywał się wampirowi z uwagą, a w jego głowie toczyła się wojna. Nie wiedział, czy powinien mu uwierzyć, ale z drugiej strony nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, by miał kłamać. Bane znał Augustusa już od jakiś dziesięciu lat i praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedział. Zauważył, że jest w nim coś dziwnego, że skrywa tajemnicę, jednak nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie sądził nawet, że Armarium* istnieje naprawdę.

-We dwóch nic nie zdziałamy. Musimy powiedzieć innym.

-Komu? – zapytał z wyraźną paniką Augustus.

-Tylko Tessie, Catharinie i Jemowi. Można im ufać, wierz mi.

-Lepiej, żebyś się nie mylił.

Kolejne pół godziny spędzili w milczeniu, oczekując w Biurze na pojawienie się kogokolwiek. Czarownik liczył, że Catharina, tak jak zwykle, zjawi się wcześniej. Nie dlatego, że nie mógł się już doczekać, by oznajmić jej wieści, ale dlatego, że miał nadzieję, że nie spotka Alexandra. Wiedział, że potrafiłby się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem mu uczuć, zrobiłby wszystko dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Ale jednocześnie pełen bólu i rosnącej nienawiści wzrok Aleca byłby dla niego ciosem prosto w serce.

W końcu usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu. Przez chwilę, gdy drzwi się otwierały, naprawdę sądził, że pojawi się w nich Alec. Jednak zamiast czarnych włosów i niebieskich oczu, zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę o błękitnej skórze.

-Co się dzieje? – zapytała, gdy zobaczyła Magnusa i Augustusa siedzących w dziwnym napięciu.

-Usiądź. Mamy ważną sprawę – powiedział czarownik.

Catharina spełniła jego prośbę i usadowiła się wygodnie na obrotowym fotelu. Popatrzyła na mężczyzn wyczekująco.

-Słyszałaś kiedyś o Armarium? – zapytał po chwili Bane.

Loss zmarszczyła brwi. Oczywiście, że słyszała o Armarium. Był to ukryty między wymiarami świat, który podobno miał być swego rodzaju schowkiem dla najokropniejszych demonów. Nikt nigdy nie potwierdził jego istnienia, więc Catharina na ogół nie zastanawiała się nad tą sprawą. Miała złe przeczucia, co do wiadomości, którą Magnus chciał jej przekazać.

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

-Otóż, ono faktycznie istnieje.

-Skąd ten wniosek? – zapytała czarownica.

-Emisariusz to potwierdził.

-Skąd znasz emisariusza?

Magnus popatrzył wymownie na Augustusa. Catharina otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

-Ty?

Wampir zsunął część swojej koszulki z lewego ramienia i odsłonił jednocześnie wyrazisty tatuaż o ciemnoczerwonych konturach, które sprawiały wrażenie zastygłej krwi. I może rzeczywiście nią były. Catharina nie mogła zaprzeczyć przynależności Augustusa do emisariatu po zobaczeniu krzyża anch. Od tatuażu biła specjalna energia, którą każdy Podziemny od razu rozpoznawał.

Emisariusze byli utajonymi stróżami porządku. Oni sami nigdy nie walczyli, przekazywali jedynie informacje odpowiednim osobom. Nikt nie znał żadnego z nich, wiadomo było jedynie, że to Podziemni z wyjątkowymi talentami do pozyskiwania najpilniej strzeżonych informacji. Jeśli równowadze zagrażało naprawdę poważne niebezpieczeństwo, wtedy jeden wysłannik zjawiał się znikąd i dzięki temu udawało się eliminować zagrożenie.

Catharina zaczynała domyślać się, co mogło wzbudzić niepokój emisariatu.

-Sebastian próbuje odpieczętować Armarium?

-Dokładnie tak.

-Co zrobimy?

-Rzucicie zaklęcie –wyjaśnił Augustus. – I raz na zawsze zniszczycie Armarium.

* * *

-Me fobowa mi ze tu.

-Ho? – _O co mu chodzi?_, pomyślał Jace.

Jego Parabatai wyrzucił ręce do góry i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Powiedział coś

jeszcze, znów bardzo niewyraźnie, ale Jace mógłby przysiąc, że to było przekleństwo.

Droga, którą szli była grząska i pełna zakrętów. Mieli utrudniony widok przez opary unoszące się w powietrzu. Herondale szacował, że gdyby zdjęli maski, gazy zabiłyby ich w niecałe trzy sekundy. Z niewiarygodnie wielką ulgą przyjął zobaczenie jasnego punktu na wprost nich. Według wskazówek Clave oznaczało ono bezpieczny teren. Niedługo potem znaleźli się w jaskini rozświetlonej tysiącami świec i lampeczek. Były ułożone w dziwne symbole, które mogły być jakimiś znakami ochronnymi.

Alec od razu zdjął z twarzy maskę przeciwgazową i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Jace poszedł w jego ślady i po chwili również cieszył się odzyskaniem tchu i chłodem na twarzy.

-Mówiłem, że mi się tu nie podoba – fuknął wściekle Alec.

-Wybacz, księżniczko. Zaraz pójdę znaleźć dla ciebie białą klacz, która zawiezie cię do krainy tęcza i brokatem płynącą – powiedział słodkim głosikiem blondyn, wcielając się w postać dzielnego rycerza i składając głęboki pokłon przed swoim przyjacielem.

Alec palnął go w ramię tak mocno, że Jace stracił równowagę i prawie upadł. W ostatniej chwili wbił pięty w ziemię i zapobiegł upapraniu swoich nowych spodni.

-Aleś ty zabawny – powiedział Alec z przekąsem.

-Aleś ty miły – odpowiedział mu Jace.

Ruszyli w dalsza drogę w lepszych humorach. Alec był niesamowicie wdzięczny za takiego Parabatai. W trudnym okresie, który go ostatnio spotkał, Herondale był mu jeszcze bliższy. Często czuł, że bez niego by zwariował, nawet jeśli w jego towarzystwie zdarzało się, że trafiał go szlag.

-Widzę rozwidlenie dróg. Którędy? – zapytał brunet.

-W lewo.

Droga, na której się znaleźli, była jasna i prosta. Nad ich głowami latały dziwne owady, coś jakby świetliki, i prowadziły ich głębiej w tunel. Na coraz gładszych ścianach jaskini, rozpoznawali różne symbole z legend i dawnych opowieści. Bez wątpienia wybrali dobrą ścieżkę.

Gdy znaleźli się u kresu tunelu, przy wejściu do okrągłego pomieszczenia, świetliki odleciały. Zrobiło się ciemnej, ale wciąż było dosyć widno od światła, które biło od ustawionych pod ściankami świec. Ostrożnie weszli do groty.

Na środku jaskini znajdowało się oczko wodne, które podejrzanie bulgotało. Unosiły się od niego obłoczki ciepłej pary, a co jakiś czas na powierzchnię wody wypływały kolorowe bańki. Przy ścianach rozstawione były stoły z fiolkami, księgami i dziwnymi przedmiotami. Alec mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył skarbonkę w kształcie ludzkiej śledziony. Chciał wierzyć, że była to skarbonka.

-Oh! Jesteście! – Zza kotary z pióropuszu wyszła bardzo wysoka i koścista kobieta z burzą czarnych loków, rozstrzelonych wokół głowy i oczami wypełnionymi całkiem na fioletowo. – Zaczynałam się martwić, że jakiś pachulnik albo kryptyt…

-Co? – przerwał jej Alec spanikowanym głosem. – Coś takiego w ogóle istnieje?

-Oh, kochanie, oczywiście, że tak! – zawołała wróżka. – Pachulnik to niewielki, często nawet niezauważalny, robak z wiertłem przy…

-Może przejdźmy do sprawy, w jakiej tu przybyliśmy – zaproponował pospiesznie Jace, czując dreszcz przechodzący jego ciało.

-Jak chcecie.

Kobieta podeszła do ogromnego kredensu i zaczęła grzebać w jednej z szuflad. Wyłowiła z niej niewielki woreczek i wysypała z niego na swoją dłoń trochę zielonego proszku. Podeszła do dużej butli i wsypała do niej proszek.

-Chwilkę poczekacie. Wywar jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Usiądźcie sobie – zarządziła wskazując na rząd miękkich krzeseł.

Alec i Jace byli już wystarczająco przytłoczeni dziwnością sytuacji, więc nie próbowali odmawiać. O ile, fotele wyglądały na miękkie, to w rzeczywistości były twarde jak skała. Alec pomyślał, że wygodniejsza jest pewnie podłoga tej jaskini.

-Oh! – Pisk wróżki momentalnie podniósł ciśnienie obu Nocnych Łowców. – Ale ze mnie gapa. Przecież się nie przedstawiłam!

Niczym radosna sarenka podbiegła do chłopców i dostawiła sobie krzesło naprzeciwko nich.

-Mam na imię Kordelia, sześćset lat na karku i jestem najpotężniejsza żyjącą wróżką-wyrocznią w całym wszechświecie – oznajmiła skromnie. – A wy? Uwzględnijcie, proszę, historię rodziny od roku tysiąc dziewięćsetnego i upodobania kulinarne. Wywar będzie przygotowywał się dosyć długo, a ja nie rozmawiałam z żywymi istotami od ponad czterech lat – zakończyła ze słodkim uśmiechem.

* * *

Trzy godziny plotek i dwa kilogramy ciastek z alg później, Alec i Jace mieli w końcu butlę z gotowym wywarem i szykowali się do wyjścia. Kordelia co chwilę wymyślała nowe metody pożegnania, więc opuszczenie jej jaskini trochę się przeciągało. Gdy wreszcie zdawało się, że wróżka ma zamiar puścić ich wolno, oznajmiła jeszcze:

-Jace, kochany. Mam nadzieję, że kaczki w końcu zostawią cię w spokoju. Sądzę, że powinieneś nosić przy kluczach mini klakson, to zawsze skutecznie je odstrasza.

-Dzięki za radę – oznajmił lekko speszony.

-A ty. - Wskazała na Aleca. – Jesteś przeuroczy i naprawdę cię w czasie tej naszej krótkiej pogawędki polubiłam. Dlatego z niesamowitym smutkiem odnajduję się w roli tej, która ci to powie, ale sądzę, że tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej. – Alec zmarszczył brwi w oczekiwaniu na dalsze słowa kobiety. – Twój ojciec to obłudnik, który zdradzał, zdradza i będzie zdradzać twoja matkę. Bardzo mi przykro.

Zapadła głucha cisza, niezmącona nawet jednym oddechem.

* * *

***Armarium (łac.) schowek; w całości mój wymysł; w razie wątpliwości: przebywają tak najgroźniejsze demony, ale nie Wielkie Demony**

**Jak wrażenia?**

**Mam już wypożyczać tarczę od Intoxic?**

**Wybaczcie brak odpowiedzi do waszych komentarzy na początku, wstawiam na szybko. Ale wiedzcie, ze jestem niesamowicie wdzięczna za każde miłe słowo!**

**Następny rozdział, przy dobrych wiatrach, na Wigilię :D**

**Lub... może zamiast rozdziału napisze świątecznego one-shota. Lub oba. Ale to przy bardzo dobrych wiatrach ;p**

**BD**


	9. Chcąc niemożliwego

**Witajcie, kochani!**

**Skończyłam dziewiąty rozdział na czas, więc możecie być dumni :D Również pojawił się one-shot. Wow, Blue Daisess wreszcie wyrabia z terminem!**

**Intoxic: Nie łam się! Po deszczu wychodzi tęcza :D Duuuużo tęczy. Za jakiś czas.**

**kokosz: Noż, musiałam! Robert zdecydowanie nie jest moją ulubioną postacią, ale widzę dla niego światełko w tunelu, więc może nie skończy żywcem zakopany przez Aleca ;p  
**

**Roxxie: Można się już domyślić szczegółów, ale w kolejnym (?chyba?) rozdziale będzie dokładnie opisane całe to zamieszanie z ojcem Magnusa.  
**

**Demon-Lionka: Tak, dobre wiatry powiały! Niestety, Blue Daisiess niedobre stworzenie, musi biednych Aleca i Magnusa maltretować i jeszcze kazać im trochę pocierpieć.**

* * *

**Rozdział 9: Pragnąc niemożliwego**

-Wiedziałeś – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Alec.

Siedzieli, on i Jace, w salonie Ashdownów przypatrując się płomieniom igrającym w kominku. Na twarz Aleca wpełzł dziwny cień, sprawiający, że jego oczy stały się niemal czarne, jednak cera wciąż zdawała się trupio blada. Jace patrzył na swojego Parabatai z widocznym zmartwieniem. Czuł się zawstydzony jak nigdy przedtem i długo wstrzymywał się od odpowiedzi.

-Tak – odparł w końcu. – Isabelle powiedziała mi jakiś czas temu.

-Więc nawet ona wiedziała? – zapytał szybko, zdenerwowany. – Tylko ja nie miałem o niczym pojęcia? – W jego głosie słychać było urazę.

-Alec, to było dla twojego dobra…

-Dla mojego dobra?! Nie bądź śmieszny, Jace! – wykrzyczał przyjacielowi prosto w twarz, tak, że tamten zamilkł. – Sądziliście, że jestem za słaby, żeby sobie z tym poradzić, prawda?

-To nie tak – zaprzeczył wojowniczo blondyn. – Mówiłem ci już kiedyś. Sądzę, że jesteś silniejszy od większości z nas. Ale ostatnio przeżyłeś już za dużo. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak to zniesiesz… Powiedziałbym ci. Tylko nie teraz. Kiedy wszystko się jakoś ułoży…

-A kiedy to będzie? – zapytał z groźną nutą w głosie. – Co? Przestań w końcu żyć swoim snem. Sądzisz, że uratujesz świat i może nawet tak będzie. Ale ludzie giną, słyszysz? Każdego dnia dziesiątki z nas tracą życie. Jutro mogę to być ja albo ty. I co? Jak zamierzałbyś mi wyznać prawdę, gdy byłbym już tylko kupką popiołu?

Obaj zerwali się w kanapy i stanęli naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem.

-Przestań. Do diabła, co się z tobą dzieje? Wiem doskonale, w jak dennej sytuacji jesteśmy. Ale nie przestaję mieć nadzieję, Alec. A ty wyraźnie ją tracisz. Jesteś inny, smutny. Dlatego nie sądziłem, że powinniśmy ci nic mówić.

-Ta sprawa dotyczy mnie. Nie mieliście prawa…

-Tak! Wiem! – przerwał mu Jace. – Nie mieliśmy prawa tego zatajać. Rozumiem, czujesz się zraniony, zdradzony, całkiem zdołowany. Ale, na Anioła, zrozum, że wszyscy chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Zacznij wreszcie to doceniać.

Zamknął tym Alekowi usta.

-Wiem. Przepraszam – wyznał zawstydzony. Jego głos był lekko chrapliwy i zaczynał drżeć. – Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Ani na Izzy. Może tylko na siebie. I ojca – dodał z pogardą.

Lightwood usiadł z powrotem na miękkiej, lawendowej kanapie. Jego brat usiadł tuż obok i wpatrywał się w bruneta, gdy ten przygotowywał się, żeby coś powiedzieć.

-Całe życie był dla mnie wzorem. Szanowałem go i pragnąłem jego miłości bardziej, niż czegokolwiek. A w zamian dostawałem jedynie obrzydzone spojrzenia, gdy wspominałem o Magnusie, albo słyszałem pogardę w jego głosie, gdy dowiadywał się o mojej kolejnej porażce. Bolało mnie to i każdy normalny człowiek dawno wypiąłby się na takiego ojca, ale ja dalej zabiegałem o to, by był ze mnie dumny. A teraz dowiaduję się, że człowiek, którego tak bardzo podziwiałem nie był wart chociaż jednej miłej myśli o nim, nie zasługiwał, by starać się o jego atencję. To jest… niesprawiedliwe. Niewybaczalne.

Alec był już bliski płaczu. Jace przygarnął jego głowę do piersi i zmierzwił jego włosy w braterskim geście. Cicho szeptał, że wszystko jest w porządku, by tylko odrobinę uspokoić swojego Parabatai.

-Tak, jest w porządku. – Pociągnął nosem, wyprostował się i sprawiał wrażenie dosyć opanowanego. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Herondale'a. – Dziękuję.

-Zawsze do usług.

* * *

Loft Magnusa był bardzo przestronnym miejscem, nawet jeśli nie było tego widać. Gdy wprowadził przyjaciół do swojego mieszkania, wszystkich poraził bardzo nietypowy, choć niewątpliwie oryginalny, wystrój. O ile Tessa i Jem postanowili się nie odzywać, to Catarina nie miała najmniejszych oporów przed wytknięciem gospodarzowi nieporządku.

-Jak możesz żyć w takim syfie? – zawołała wzburzona.

Magnus wywrócił oczami. Pstryknął palcami i walające się po podłodze ciuchy natychmiast zniknęły, plamy na dywanie zostały usunięte i wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Znów zapanowała czystość.

-Sprzątać należy, zanim zaprosisz kogoś do swojego domu – pouczyła go przyjaciółka.

-Jasne – odburknął Bane.

Wszyscy podążyli za nim do stołu, na którym zresztą zaraz pojawiły się kubki z kawą.

-Czy ty przypadkiem nie nadużywasz trochę swoich przywilejów? – zapytał ostrożnie Jem.

-To znaczy?

-No, wiesz. Masz ekspres i tak dalej. A Clave i tak dość niechętnie pozwoliło ci korzystać z mocy w Idrysie. To niekoniecznie mądre, używać swoich zdolności do wykradania kawy z drugiego końca świata.

Magnus postanowił zignorować tę uwagę i głośno siorbnął ze swojego kubka.

-No, do rzeczy. Augustusie – zwrócił się do wampira, wskazując mu miejsca naprzeciwko siebie. Mężczyzna posłusznie usiadł na miejscu, a pozostałe krzesła zajęli Catarina, Jem i Tessa.

-Co dokładnie chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili? – zapytała emisariusza Tessa.

-Zaklęcie samo w sobie nie jest trudne. To dziesięciowersowa formułka, ale zabiera dość dużo mocy. Wydaje mi się jednak, że wasza trójka nie będzie miała problemu z wytworzeniem wystarczającej ilości energii – zwrócił się do Magnusa, Tessy i Catariny. – Trudna część to zdobycie składników potrzebnych do rytuału. Potrzeba eliksiru dawnych Celtów, trochę rzadkich ziół i kamienia wędrownego. – Magnus dygnął, usłyszawszy ostatnią nazwę. Znał dobrze problem, jaki sprawiał ten kamień.

-No, właśnie. Eliksirem i ziołami zajmą się emisariusze, ale kamień… będzie problemem. Zmobilizowaliśmy wielu ludzi, ale do tej pory nie ma żadnych rezultatów. Jak pewnie wiecie, tych kamieni jest niewiele, a w naszym świecie tylko jeden. Mimo że nie wychodzi poza obszar północnych Indii, gdzie powstał, to wciąż się „przemieszcza". Znalezienie go, będzie ogromnym problemem, szczególnie, że nie można go namierzyć zaklęciem.

Magnus odchylił się na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Chwile się namyślał, jednak było to bezowocne. Parę dekad wcześniej sam poszukiwał tego kamienia dla jednego ze swoich klientów i wiedział, że odnalezienie go graniczy niemal z cudem.

-Ile mamy czasu, zanim Sebastian znajdzie sposób na otwarcie Armarium? – zapytała Catarina.

-Może dwa tygodnie.

Magnus pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. _Nie zdążymy_, pomyślał.

* * *

Alec był sam w Biurze. Nie wiedział, gdzie są pozostali, zakładał, że Rada porozsyłała ich do różnych zadań. Był po wyczerpującym treningu, ale czuł się bardzo dobrze. Starał się nie myśleć o niczym i prawie mu się to udawało, jednak co jakiś czas powracała myśl o niechybnym spotkaniu z ojcem. Alec wiedział, że Robert miał za moment przyjść wypełnić jakieś dokumenty, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, nie czuł się zbyt zestresowany. Nie był pewien, co mu powie, ani czy w ogóle się odezwie. Po prostu czekał.

Usiadł na obrotowym krześle przy biurku Magnusa. Poczuł lekki zapach drzewka sandałowego i znalazł nawet trochę brokatu na podłokietnikach. Spróbował się nie uśmiechnąć, jednak mu nie wyszło. Czuł się niemal, jakby dalej byli razem. Nie potrafił myśleć o czarowniku bez uczucia, nawet jeśli wszystko było już skończone.

Usłyszał stukot obcasów męskich butów na korytarzu, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich jego ojciec. Był ubrany w elegancki garnitur, a na niego miał zarzucony płaszcz. Włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Policzki były zaróżowione i ładnie kontrastowały z ciemnymi oczami. Jego ojciec był wciąż przystojny. Alec nie był do niego ani trochę podobny, całą swoją urodę odziedziczył po matce.

Robert zauważył syna i spojrzał na niego trochę zdziwiony.

-Nie ma nikogo?

-Jestem ja.

-Wiesz, co miałem na myśli – powiedział lekko. – Jesteś tak samo drobiazgowy jak twoja matka.

-To dobrze?

-Chyba tak – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Zniknął w niewielkim pokoju, gdzie zazwyczaj przebywał, gdy już pojawiał się w Biurze. Alec słyszał szybkie bazgranie pióra po papierze i szelest kartek. Zdawało mu się nawet, że może dosłyszeć cichy oddech ojca i równomierne bicie jego serca.

-Muszę iść – oznajmił spokojnie. – Mam spotkanie. – Skierował się do drzwi i chciał wychodzić.

-Tylko nie zapomnij się zabezpieczyć - powiedział chłodno Alec. Dziwił się sam sobie, że głos mu nie zadrżał. Ojciec drgnął nagle i skamieniał w bezruchu z ręką wyciągniętą ku klamce.

-Słucham? – Odwrócił się twarzą do syna, a jego oczach błyszczało zdenerwowanie.

-Słyszałeś. Nie potrzebuję kolejnego braciszka lub siostrzyczki. Wojna to nie najlepszy czas na rodzenie dzieci. Zresztą, nie sądzę, by mama była tak dobrotliwa, by wybaczyć ci dziecko z inną kobietą…

-Alexandrze! – przerwał mu nagle. – Przestań wygadywać głupoty. – Robert był cały czerwony. Ręce trzęsły się mu ze zdenerwowania.

-Oh, przestań w końcu kłamać. – Syn zgromił go spojrzeniem. – Wiem dobrze, że lubisz sobie skoczyć na bok.

-To było kiedyś…

-A teraz? Też kogoś masz, prawda? – dociekał.

-Nie! Nie, przysięgam – szybko zaprzeczył.

-Powiedz wreszcie prawdę!

-Tylko raz. Tylko raz to zrobiłem – przyznał po chwili milczenia. Spuścił głowę. – Ale żałuję. Naprawdę żałuję. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Po śmierci twojego brata… jest ciężko.

Wydawał się szczery, tak jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Alec również wcześniej nie widział go skruszonego, więc ta zmiana była pewnym zaskoczeniem. Nie chciał jednak pozwolić sobie na współczucie. Nie mógł.

-Nie mieszaj w to Maxa – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ty zwyczajnie nie potrafisz utrzymać fiuta w spodniach. Dlaczego wierność sprawia ci taką trudność?! – Teraz wrzeszczał już jak opętany. – Dlaczego robisz coś takiego swojej żonie i dzieciom, które podobno kochasz? Odpowiedz mi!

Robert stał cicho, zaciskając powieki. Nie sądził, że jego dziecko kiedykolwiek odkryje prawdę. Nie potrafił się za siebie wytłumaczyć. Było mu wstyd. Na myśl o tym, co Alexander musi teraz o nim sądzić, wezbrały w nim takie wyrzuty sumienia, że zaczął lekko się trząść. Nie płakał od długiego czasu. Powinien być wzorem, tymczasem był zwykłym zdrajcą.

-A może ty zwyczajnie nigdy nas nie kochałeś?

-Nie waż się tego mówić! – ożywił się nagle. - Nigdy. Możesz powiedzieć o mnie wszystko, ale nigdy nie mów, że was nie kocham. Kocham was bardziej niż możesz sobie to wyobrazić – powiedział z mocą, odzyskując trochę pewności siebie. Patrzył w szafirowe oczy syna, które wypełnione były żalem i rozczarowaniem. _On mnie nienawidzi_, pomyślał z goryczą.

-Masz rację. Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

Alec nie mógł dłużej znieść przebywanie w tym samym pokoju ze swoim ojcem. Czuł jego wzrok na sobie, gdy mijał go i, gdy wychodził. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i przystanął na moment, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył Magnusa, Tessę i Catarinę przy końcu korytarza. Zamarł. Słyszeli, był tego pewien.

Głośno przełknął ślinę. Ruszył szybko przed siebie, unikając patrzenia na znajomych. Gdy ich mijał, napotkał spojrzenie Magnusa. Zobaczył w nim współczucie i coś jeszcze, ale nie ufał już własnemu osądowi, dlatego zignorował to i poszedł dalej.

* * *

Szukał Aleca. Musiał go znaleźć. Ale nigdzie go nie było. Zapytał Isabelle, czy go widziała; nie miała pojęcia, gdzie może być. Zapytał Jace'a; powiedział, że nie wiedział go od ponad godziny, odkąd wrócili z misji ratunkowej w Indiach. Uwadze Bane'a nie uszło smutne spojrzenie w jego oczach – musiał wiedzieć o kłótni swojego Parabatai z ojcem. Poszedł poszukać go u Ashdownów, nikogo nie zastał. Sprawdził w Biurze, nie było go. Przeszukał wszystkie miejsca, które Alec lubił i nigdzie go nie znalazł. Chłopak przepadł jak kamfora.

Chciał się już poddać. Szukanie Aleca i tak nie mogło być dobrym pomysłem. Nie powinien się do niego zbliżać. Jedno muśnięcie palcem i koniec. Jednak nie potrafił znieść myśli, że młody Nocny Łowca zmarznięty siedzi gdzieś i cierpi. Może płacze? Po prostu nie potrafił się uwolnić od tego chłopaka. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego myśli zaprzątały wspomnienia o nim, marzenia o nim, fantazje – cholera jasna – o nim.

Postanowił, że będzie po prostu szedł przed siebie. Czuł, że nogi same zaprowadzą go do Alexandra. Mijał kolorowe domki, wszystkie wybudowane w podobnym, prostym stylu. Może dwa, czy trzy spośród całego ich rzędu, były ozdobione świątecznie. Prawda, niedługo Wigilia. Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle zaprzątał sobie tym głowę?

Wyszedł na niewielki plac, który dawniej był o wiele chętniej odwiedzany. Po powstaniu, które wywołał Valentine i niewielkiej, acz krwawej bitwie, która się na nim toczyła, większość ludzi omijała tę część miasta. Teraz plac był pusty. Prawie pusty. Był tam jedynie Magnus i postać chłopaka, siedzącego ze spuszczoną głową na schodach jakiegoś budynku.

Magnus zbliżył się do Aleca i usiadł obok, ale w odległości, która gwarantowała, że przez przypadek się nie dotkną. Zapatrzył się przed siebie. Czekał, aż niebieskooki zwróci na niego uwagę. Po dłuższej chwili bicia się z własnymi myślami, Alec nieśmiało spojrzał na Magnusa. Wtedy czarownik odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył ciemne, błyszczące oczy, które nie sugerowały, by chłopak uronił choć jedną łzę. Płonął w nich ogień, były dość pewne siebie. Spodobało mu się to. Ten rezon, lecz nie zobojętnienie, ta siła, o którą Alec zabiegał, i którą niewątpliwie zyskiwał.

-Jeśli jesteś tu, by mnie pocieszać, to wiedz, że tego nie potrzebuję – powiedział hardo.

-Widzę.

-Więc czemu dalej tu jesteś?

-Spójrz, pada śnieg – odbiegł od tematu Magnus. Rzeczywiście, z nieba zaczęły lecieć drobne, białe płatki i stopniowo pokrywały wszystko swoją bielą. Alec patrzył na śnieg tylko przez moment, a później wbił wzrok w twarz Magnusa. Wydawał się być spokojny i zrelaksowany. Zdawał się być szczęśliwy w jego towarzystwie.

-W co ty grasz? – zapytał zmęczonym tonem. – Najpierw dajesz mi nadzieję, potem mówisz, że mnie nie kochasz, a teraz przychodzisz do mnie i sprawiasz, że… - Zabrakło mu słów. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i dał sobie trochę czasu, by odetchnąć. – Czego chcesz, Magnusie?

Bane popatrzył na niego poważnie.

-Tego, co wszyscy – odparł spokojnie. – Czyli tego, czego nie mogę mieć.

Jakimś sposobem Alec zrozumiał. Nie wiedział dokładnie, o co chodzi, jednak w jego sercu rozkwitło przeczucie, które zasiało w jego umyśle spokój.

Więcej nic nie mówili. Obserwowali, jak śnieg czyni świat piękniejszym.

* * *

**Jak wrażenia? **

**Wydaje mi się, że nie był aż tak smętny, byście mnie poćwiartowali. Był dość lekki jak na Blue Daisess. Ta świąteczna atmosfera, you know xD**

**Ach, no i oszacowałam mniej więcej, jak długie będzie to fanfiction i chyba wyjdzie krótsze niż się spodziewałam. Nie to, ze krótsze w fabule, nic nie wykroiłam, tylko pisanie idzie sprawniej, bo rozdziały są raczej treściwe. Także, rozdziałów może być w sumie piętnaście albo coś koło tego.**

**A potem kolejne opowiadanie :)**

**Kolejny rozdział w miarę szybko, może w piątek. I będzie jednym z tych przyjemnych (nie, Intoxic, to jeszcze nie ta tęcza, o której mówiłam)**

**Dobrze, teraz najważniejsze:**

**WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!**


	10. Urodzinowo

**Hej! Znów zdążyłam! To będzie w końcu trochę lżejszy rozdział.**

**Intoxic: Cierpliwości, już naprawdę niedługo. **

**MichelleCassidy: Jak powyżej. Jeszcze trochę poczekaj, a tęcza wyjdzie :D**

**kokosz: Racja! Ale niestety, tylko Magnus może mieć ten rozdział miłości, którego wszystkie fangirls, ze mną na czele, pragną.  
**

**Demon-Lionka: Cieszę się, że ci się podobało :) I... już się zamykam, bo dam zaraz spojlera ;p**

* * *

**Rozdział 10: Urodzinowo**

-Wszystkiego najlepszego! – Magnus przesłonił uszy dłońmi. Wrzask jego przyjaciół był ogłuszający. Próbował zatrzymać Catarinę, Tessę i Jema, ale ku jego utrapieniu, zdążyli władować mu się do mieszkania, nim zatrzasnął drzwi.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na świętowanie, jak zresztą każdego roku. Nienawidził swoich urodzin. Co roku zaszywał się gdzieś, by nie zostać znalezionym przez Cate lub Ragnora, którzy jakimś niecnym sposobem, wydusili z niego datę jego urodzin. 25 grudnia, śmiechu warte. Był też to bezpośredni powód, dla którego nigdy nie zorganizował świątecznego przyjęcia. _Taka strata._

Dla większości ludzi na świecie obchodzenie urodzin było przyjemne i niosło ze sobą salwy śmiechu, prezenty i tak dalej. Magnus, co prawda, lubił dostawać upominki, szczególnie, że jego przyjaciele zawsze wiedzieli, co chciałby mieć, ale ten dzień generalnie nie był dla niego zbyt miły. Nie lubił myśleć o złych rzeczach, ale dzień swoich narodzin zawsze kojarzył mu się z dniem narodzin potwora. Była to trauma z dzieciństwa, która nigdy nie zniknęła, pomimo że Magnus nabrał dużo pewności siebie przez wszystkie lata swojego życia i prawie nie myślał o matce i ojczymie.

-Na co masz ochotę, solenizancie? – zapytała Tessa, rozsiadając się na jego fotelu.

-Czy ja wiem? Ciasto orzechowe, arabską kawę, robótkę ręczna, żebyście sobie poszli…

-Da się zrobić, da się zrobić, z pewnością nie ode mnie, nie ma opcji. – Catarina udzieliła odpowiedzi do każdego z żądań przyjaciela. –Rozchmurz się. Nie co dzień ma się urodziny!

-Całe szczęście – burknął, gdy zaprowadziła go do grafitowego fotela i wygodnie na nim usadowiła. Stanęła za oparciem i zaczęła relaksujący masaż jego pleców. Magnus nie mógł nie docenić zdolności swojej przyjaciółki i zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

-Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, to rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. A potem zaczniemy zabawę – zapowiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

-Mhm – wymruczał, wciąż zachwycony umiejętnościami magicznych dłoni Catariny.

* * *

-Jeszcze? – zapytała ładna, niebieskowłosa faerie, pochylając się nad Magnusem z butelką alkoholu. Jej morskie włosy łaskotały go w szyję, a ona sama pachniała jak dopiero co wyjęte z piekarnika ciasto waniliowe.

-Po co pytać? Po prostu lej!– Solenizant gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła, trzęsąc całym stołem i uniósł półpełną szklankę w górę. Wykrzyknął na całą salę: - Będziemy się bawić do rana!

Odpowiedział mu głośne krzyki i wiwaty innych klientów baru.

Usiadł z powrotem na miejscu i chwyciwszy kolejną napełnioną trunkiem szklankę, przysunął się do Catariny i powiedział:

-Dobrze zrobiłem, że z wami przyszedłem.

-Przyszedłeś? – prychnęła trochę podchmielona czarownica. – Przykułeś się do żyrandola kajdankami i powiedziałeś, że nie ruszysz się z miejsca! Poszczułeś nas ożywionym odkurzaczem, a potem próbowałeś zamknąć w szafie. Przy okazji, chcę ci poświadczyć, że Narnia nie istnieje, bo nie wiem, czy żartowałeś, gdy krzyczałeś „Zabierz ich do Narnii!". Wywlekliśmy cię siłą z mieszkania i sądzę, że podrapałeś paznokciami chodnik po drodze do portalu.

-Szczegóły. – Dokończył drinka i rozejrzał się za ładną fearie, ale ona obsługiwała kogoś innego. Nie zostawiła butelki, nad czym Magnus bardzo ubolewał.

Wstał od stołu, czym Catarina nieszczególnie się przejęła, natomiast Tessa i Jem, którzy zachowywali całkiem świeże umysły, byli wyraźnie zaniepokojeni. Nieszczególnie podobało im się to, co Bane wyprawiał rankiem, a będąc pijanym stanowił obiekt całkiem nieprzewidywalny i –chyba nie będzie przesadą – niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Jem skinął Tessie głową na znak, że tym razem on zajmie się sprawą bezpieczeństwa publicznego. Ruszył za Magnusem, który akurat próbował wdrapać się po schodach na górę. Właściwie to czołgał się po nich. Jem zakładał dwie rzeczy: jeden – czarownik jest zbyt pijany, by ustać na nogach; dwa – wciela się w rolę dżdżownicy. Jeśli było to, to drugie, były Cichy Brat musiał docenić niezwykłe umiejętności Magnusa i stwierdzić, że nieźle mu ta sztuczka wychodzi.

-Magnus? – Mężczyzna pochylił się nad Bane'em, gdy ten – wykończony po długiej podróży po schodach – legł na chłodnej podłodze, niemal bez życia.

-Ah, Jem, kochany! – zawołał. Co dziwne, język mu się nie plątał i zachował zdolność do idealnej artykulacji głosek. – Widziałeś gdzieś Prezesa? Chyba znowu uciekł.

-Jest cały i zdrowy w twoim mieszkaniu – odparł, podnosząc przyjaciela i pozwalając mu się oprzeć o swoje ramię. Magnus zastanowił się chwilę i przyznał rację Castairsowi. Uznał w myślach, że znacznie przesadził z piciem. Cóż jednak miał poradzić? Był słaby w wytyczaniu sobie granic. W większość rzeczy, które robił, angażował się całym sobą. W picie, w czary, w przyjaźń. W miłość. Spochmurniał na myśl o tym ostatnim.

-Jem? Czemu tu jesteśmy?

-Sam tu przyszedłeś.

-Chcę z powrotem na dół. – Zrobił pewny krok przed siebie. Chciał nastąpić na pierwszy stopień, jednak poślizgnął się i razem z Jemem polecieli do przodu. Gdyby nie Nocny Łowca, niechybnie stoczyliby się po schodach i wylądowali dopiero na dole, a upadek byłby głośny i bolesny. Castairs w ostatniej chwili chwycił poręczy i, szarpnąwszy mocno Magnusem, zatrzymał ich obu w połowie schodów.

Czarownik popatrzył półprzytomnie na stromą drogę w dół. Mogli poskręcać sobie karki. Później przeniósł wzrok na Jema i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

-Mój książę – westchnął, uzurpując kobiecy głos. – Ocaliłeś mi życie! W podzięce, dostaniesz pantofelek.

Na początku Jemowi zachciało się śmiać, jednak widząc, że Magnus naprawdę schyla się, by rozwiązać but i niebezpiecznie się przy tym chwieje - co zagrażało kolejnym wypadkiem - szybko go powstrzymał.

-Na dole, o pani – powiedział sztywno.

Magnus wzruszył ramionami i szybko zbiegł po ostatnich paru stopniach. Na dole odnalazł wzrokiem dwie czarownice i ruszył do nich wesołym krokiem. Były Cichy Brat nie spuszczał go z oczu, jak gdyby obawiał się, że nawet na prostej, miękkiej drodze, Magnus może sobie coś zrobić. _Przynajmniej zapomniał o pantofelku, _pomyślał z pewną ulgą.

Bane wrócił do stolika i w nagłym ataku czułości otoczył Catarinę ramionami. Nie była z tego powodu, bynajmniej, zadowolona, ale zniosła to z godnością.

-Kolejka dla wszystkich! – wykrzyknął Magnus, na co inni klienci zareagowali niepohamowaną radością, wykrzykując pełne wdzięczności slogany.

* * *

Jem i Tessa byli już poważnie zmartwieni stanem trzeźwości czarownika. W obawie przed naprawdę tragicznymi skutkami jego alkoholowych ekscesów, postanowili odciągnąć go od wszelkich trunków. Co kompletnie im nie wyszło, bo Magnus nawet siłą nie dał wyciągnąć się z baru. Może udałoby się to z pomocą Catariny, ale ona – bełkocząc coś o niesamowitej mocy etanolu - również nie wykazywała najmniejszego zainteresowania propozycją zmiany lokalu. Widząc problemy tej dwójki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, niebieskowłosa fearie – która okazała się równie miła, co ładna – podsunęła im sprawdzony sposób na niesfornych klientów. Od tamtej pory każdy drink, który został doliczony do rachunku Magnusa, nie zawierał w sobie ani kropli alkoholu, miał jedynie gorzki, drożdżowy posmak.

-Yhm – jęknął Magnus, padając twarzą na blat stołu. – Już więcej nie piję.

-Całe szczęście – mruknął Jem, ale Bane wcale go nie usłyszał.

-Jesteście potwornie mrukliwi. – Czarownik wyprostował się i spojrzał oskarżycielsko na swoich towarzyszy. – Nie da się z wami pogadać!

Tessa powstrzymała się przed komentarzem, Jem próbował ukryć zażenowany uśmiech, a Catarina zaczynała pochrapywać na siedzeniu obok, z głową na miękkim oparciu narożnej kanapy.

-Alec by ze mną pogadał – oznajmił z wyrzutem i ukrył twarz w skrzyżowanych na stole rękach.

Nocny Łowca i czarownica wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Od jakiegoś czasu martwili się o Magnusa. Był wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy po zerwaniu z Lightwoodem, ale nie chciał o tym z nikim rozmawiać. Teraz był idealny moment, żeby coś z niego wyciągnąć.

-Co do Aleca – zaczęła ostrożnie Tessa. – Jak się między wami układa?

Magnus zwlekał z odpowiedzią, choć dobrze usłyszał pytanie. Jego mózg nie pracował aż tak szybko, gdy był zamroczony przez alkohol.

-Nijak – ograniczył swoją odpowiedź do jednego słowa.

-A coś więcej? – Kobieta wiedziała, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie, dlatego z rozwagą dobierała pytania.

-Jest całkiem do dupy.

-Dlaczegóż to?

-Nie mogę go dotknąć.

Tessa uniosła wysoko brwi. Tego się nie spodziewała. Właściwie, nie rozumiała, o co chodzi.

-Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale ten chłopak aż pożera cię wzrokiem i tak jakby sądzę, że nie miałby kompletnie nic przeciwko temu, żebyś go dotknął – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Z jakiegoś powodu, poczuła potrzebę, żeby dodać: - Dotknąć tak, no wiesz, intymnie.

-Nie.

-Nie? – Czarownica już kompletnie nic nie rozumiała. – Dlaczego nie?

-Bo mój ojciec mnie nienawidzi i rzucił klątwę, która sprawi, że jeśli choćby tknę go palcem, natychmiast umrze – wytłumaczył ze spokojem. – Następny! – zawołał do kelnerki.

Jem gwałtownie podniósł głowę znad swoich dłoni i patrzył to na Magnusa – który wyczekiwał na nadejście kelnerki – to na swoją dziewczynę, która z niedowierzaniem gapiła się na czarownika. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i spotkała się spojrzeniem z Nocnym Łowcą. Mężczyzna zobaczył w jej szarych oczach dezorientację, która stopniowo była zastępowana przez smutek . Przy stoliku zapadło milczenie, przerywane tylko cichym pochrapywaniem Catariny.

Nadeszła kelnerka i Magnus zacierał już ręce, gdy nalewała do jego szklanki brązowawy płyn. Chciał chwycić za szklankę, ale Tessa odsunęła ją od niego. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i zacmokał jak obrażone dziecko.

-Daj mu prawdziwego drinka – powiedziała z powagą do fearie o niebieskich włosach.

* * *

-Gdzie Magnus? – zawołała do Jema Catarina, wyglądając spod stołu.

-Nie… - Koło Jamesa przeleciał składany taboret. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę i doczołgał się do przyjaciółki. – Nie wiem! – krzyczał, ale i tak jego głos ledwo przebił się przez gwar, panujący w barze.

-Gdzie on, do diabła, polazł?! – wrzasnęła do siebie samej. Poruszając się na kolanach, omijała walające się po podłodze ciała nieprzytomnych pijaczków. – To wszystko jego wina! Stawiał tym dzikusom kolejki, to teraz ma!

Jem szybko doskoczył do Catariny - która wciąż nie była tak trzeźwa, jak jej samej się wydawało – i uchronił ją przed niechybnych uderzeniem butelką po winie. Nie mógł jednak przyznać jej racji, co do Magnusa. Faktycznie, zapłacił za trochę zbyt dużo drinków dla wszystkich klientów, ale bijatyki w tym barze były dosyć często spotykane. Pracownicy już nawet nie zwracali na to uwagi. Kelnerzy usiedli na ladzie baru i przyglądali się pijackiej bitwie.

Rozejrzał się za Tessą. Zobaczył ją koło schodów, gdzie bezpiecznie ukryła się w niewielkiej wnęce. Zaczął prowadzić w tamtym kierunku Catarinę, która chwiała się na nogach, jednocześnie sam próbował nie wywrócić się na śliskiej od porozlewanych napojów podłodze.

-Widziałaś Magnusa? – zapytał, gdy tylko znalazł się tuż przy Tessie.

-Chyba poszedł na górę.

-Pójdę go poszukać i się stąd wynosimy. – Złożył szybki pocałunek na jej ustach i ruszył po schodach na górę.

Na piętrze znajdowało się wiele drzwi. Było ciemno i Castairsowi zdawało się, że korytarz ciągnie się w nieskończoność, w dodatku bez przerwy napotykało się na jakiś zakręt. Większość drzwi była zamknięta na klucz. Szedł i sprawdzał wszystkie po kolei. Znalazł dwa otwarte pomieszczenia, ale w żadnym z nich nie zobaczył Magnusa. Skręcił w krótki korytarzyk i dostrzegł uchylone drzwi, z których dobiegał jakiś cichy dźwięk. Wparował do pokoju i ku swej wielkiej uldze ujrzał Magnusa, siedzącego w głębokim fotelu z telefonem komórkowym przy uchu. Oddychał głośno, a na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec, choć nie wydawał się być efektem upojenia alkoholowego.

-Alec – wymruczał do telefonu, a Jem natychmiast drgnął. Dał dwa susy do przodu i, znalazłszy się przy czarowniku, wyrwał mu z dłoni telefon, co Bane skomentował jękiem niezadowolenia.

-Alec? – powiedział do słuchawki. – Z tej strony Jem.

Na początku nikt się nie odzywał, ale później Castairs usłyszał w słuchawce niepewny głos Lightwooda.

-Tak, tu Alec. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się, na Anioła, dzieje? Gdzie wy jesteście? Co jest z Magnusem? – chciał wiedzieć.

-Nie martw się – odparł spokojnie Jem. – Postanowiliśmy się trochę rozerwać i, cóż, możliwe, że nie całkiem przewidzieliśmy, jak słabą głowę ma Magnus. Zaraz wracamy do Idrysu.

-O-okey – wydukał chłopak po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

-Czy Magnus powiedział coś dziwnego?

Po ciszy, która zapadła, Jem domyślił się, że odpowiedź musi być twierdząca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Magnus sobie tym nie zaszkodzi. _W ich obecnej sytuacji…_, myślał.

-Nie – odparł niepewnie Alexander. – Nic aż tak bardzo dziwnego.

James zaśmiał się krótko, pożegnał z Lightwoodem i rozłączył. Oddał telefon Magnusowi.

-To nieładnie przerywać komuś prywatną rozmowę – skarcił go Bane.

Nocny Łowca westchnął ciężko.

-Wiem, Magnus, wiem. Chodźmy już stąd.

Czarownik nie protestował.

* * *

Następnego dnia na przyjaciół Magnusa spadł niechlubny obowiązek poinformowania go o wydarzeniach dnia poprzedniego, ponieważ w głowie Bane'a nie zaświtał nawet drobny przebłysk wspomnień z ich jakże kulturalnej imprezy w knajpie na południu Irlandii. Miał wyjątkowe szczęście do tego, że potrafił pozbyć się problemu, jakim był tak zwany kac, ale na odzyskiwanie pamięci niewiele mógł poradzić.

-Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… - jęczał Magnus. – Dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymaliście?

W Biurze nie brakowało prawie nikogo, prócz Aleca – który w tym momencie był przedmiotem rozmowy Magnusa i Tessy– i Isabelle, która od jakiegoś czasu pracowała razem z nimi. Właściwie, dzisiejszego dnia w pokoju było znacznie więcej ludzi niż zazwyczaj. Wszyscy wykłócali się o strategię, którą mają przedstawić na kolejnym zebraniu Clave. Dwójka czarowników starała się, by nikt nie usłyszał przypadkiem, o czym mowa. A to wszystko przez niedorzeczny lęk Magnusa przed tym, że ktoś pozna datę jego urodzin i czeka go w przyszłym roku jeszcze cudowniejszy dzień.

-Dlaczego zwalasz wszystko na nas? – zapytała oburzona Tessa. – Nikt nie kazał ci tyle pić!

-To wy wywlekliście mnie z domu!

-Oh, przestań! To były twoje urodziny. I na początku ci się podobało.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? – prychnął czarownik. – Nic nie pamiętam.

-Więc musisz wierzyć nam na słowo. – Jem przystawił sobie krzesło do biurka Magnusa.

-Właściwie, to pomijając okropny ból głowy dzisiejszego ranka, mi też się podobało – oznajmiła Catarina, przyłączając się do rozmowy. Jej twarz się rozjaśniła, co znaczyło, że przypomniała sobie coś zabawnego. – Pamiętam, jak Magnus stanął pod wiatrakiem sufitowym i twierdził, że jakiś podły mag przemienił go w helikopter. – Odpowiedział jej śmiech Jamesa i Tessy.

-Przestańcie się ze mnie naśmiewać! – syknął Wielki Czarownik Brooklynu. – To nie jest wcale zabawne. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i ze wszystkich uszedł dobry nastrój. - Naprawdę nie wiesz, o czym mogłem z nim rozmawiać? –zwrócił się do Nocnego łowcy. Tamten pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Możesz sam go o to zapytać – zaproponowała Catarina. Bane podniósł wzrok, by zgromić ją spojrzeniem, jednak w tej chwili zobaczył Aleca i Isabelle, stojących przy drzwiach. Dziewczyna rozmawiała o czymś z Lukiem. Alexander stał obok swojej siostry, ale jego wzrok spoczywał na czarowniku. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Alec oblał się rumieńcem i od razu odwrócił wzrok.

Magnus zrobił głęboki wdech. _Raz kozie śmierć_, pomyślał. Wstał i podszedł do Alec.

-Cześć – przywitał się.

-Cześć – odpowiedział, ale nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Nerwowo przygryzał dolną wargę.

-Słuchaj. Ten telefon wczoraj… - Magnusowi nagle zabrakło słów, natomiast Alec zainteresował i się i – choć dalej speszony – podniósł wzrok. – Przepraszam. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, dlaczego do ciebie zadzwoniłem, ani co ci powiedziałem, ale przepraszam.

-Wszystko w porządku – odparł niebieskooki, choć zdawało się, że jest trochę rozczarowany.

-Jeśli to nie problem, to czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy?

Alexander gwałtownie drgnął, a na jego policzki wpełzł jeszcze mocniejszy rumieniec.

-Ty… - Znów spuścił wzrok i widocznie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Magnus był już pewien, że rozmowa dotyczyła czegoś naprawdę dziwnego i to napawało go niemal przerażeniem.

-Obraziłem cię? Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że nie miałem pojęcia, co plotę…

-Nie! – przerwał mu Alec. – Nie obraziłeś mnie ani nic w tym stylu. Ale… to było trochę… - Długo szukał odpowiedniego słowa. W końcu się poddał. – To nieważne. Naprawdę, po prostu zapomnijmy o tym głupim telefonie.

Bane był szalenie ciekawy prawdy, ale zgodził się z Alexandrem.

Odmaszerował do swoich przyjaciół i czuł się tak wykończony tą dwuminutowa rozmową, jakby ktoś odciął mu głowę, wrzucił do pralni na tryb odwirowywania, a potem niezdarnie przyszył z powrotem.

Przy swoim biurku, oprócz Jamesa, Tessy i Catariny, zastał również Augustusa. Cała czwórka cicho o czymś rozmawiała z nietęgimi minami.

-Co jest? – chciał wiedzieć Bane.

-Nie możemy znaleźć kamienia – wytłumaczył zwięźle Augustus. – To bardzo źle. Mamy mniej czasu, niż sądziliśmy.

Czarownik zaklął w myślach. _Same problemy._

Nagle rozdzwonił się telefon. Magnus uznał, że warto odciąć się na chwilę od wszystkich aktualnych zmartwień i żywo zainteresował się brzęczącą słuchawką, którą odebrał Luke. Gdy wilkołak odłożył słuchawkę_, _zwrócił się do rodzeństwa Lightwoodów.

-To Konsul. Chce, żebyście spotkali się z nią w rezydencji Ashdownów. Chyba chodzi o jakąś misję.

Oboje westchnęli przeciągle. Alec obrócił się do wyjścia, ale Isabelle chciała jeszcze zamienić parę słów z Lukiem.

-Izz, idziesz? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

-Moment – odkrzyknęła.

Chłopak włożył ręce głęboko do kieszeni kurtki, ale po chwili wyciągnął prawą dłoń z sykiem. Ciekła po niej krew. Alec zmarszczył brwi i ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni, tym razem, wyjmując z niej niewielki, podobny do rubinu kamyk.

Magnus wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. Reszta jego znajomych zamarła w bezruchu i wgapiała się w przedmiot w dłoni Aleca z nieprzemijającym zdumieniem. Augustus doskoczył do chłopaka, który zrobił kilka kroków w tył, zaskoczony tak nagłym pojawieniem się wampira.

-Skąd to masz? – zapytał drżącym głosem emisariusz.

-Co? Kamień? – Alec był niemal przestraszony dziwnym zachowaniem Augustusa. Nic dziwnego, tamten wgapiał się w niego jak szaleniec, który za moment wyjmie kosę i będzie go gonił, aż złapie go i wypruje wnętrzności.

Magnus znalazł się tuż przy nich. Odepchnął Augustusa o kilka cali dalej.

-Bardzo ładny – powiedział, patrząc wymownie na Aleca. – Ten kamień.

Lightwood spojrzał na kawałek skały i znów na Bane'a i oznajmił:

-Możesz go wziąć. Znalazłem go podczas ostatniej misji i wziąłem właściwie bez powodu. Jeśli ci się podoba, jest twój – powiedział szybko. W jego niebieskich oczach igrały iskierki zadowolenia, że ma coś, co spodobało się Magnusowi, i co może mu dać.

-Dziękuję – powiedział czarownik. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiech automatycznie wpełzł na jego twarz. Nawet bardziej z samego odnalezienie kamienia, cieszył się z tego, że znalazł go Alec. Ten chłopak nie znał nawet wartości tego małego, błyszczącego cudeńka i oddawał go całkiem bezinteresownie, tylko po to, by go uszczęśliwić.

Magnus sięgnął po kamień w otwartej dłoni Lightwooda, bardzo, ale to bardzo uważając, by przypadkiem nie dotknąć Aleca. Bezpiecznie odebrał kamień i odetchnął z ulgą. Posłał ostatnie ciepłe spojrzenie w stronę osiemnastolatka, zanim ten wyszedł z Biura razem ze swoja siostrą.

Bane rozejrzał się. Na szczęście, nikt poza ich wtajemniczoną w całą sprawę, piątką , nie zdawał się być zainteresowany całą sceną. Wszyscy pochłonięci byli pracą. Razem z Augustusem, który wciąż tępo wgapiał się w ostatni element ich układanki, wrócili do reszty, która z równym zachwytem przyjęła widok lśniącego kryształu w dłoni czarownika.

-Ten chłopak – zaczęła poważnie Catarina, zwracając się do Magnusa. – Ten chłopak, nawet jeśli z drobnym opóźnieniem, przebił właśnie wszystkie moje prezenty razem wzięte, a nie wiedział nawet, że masz urodziny.

Z wielkim zadowoleniem przyznał jej w duchu rację.

* * *

**Jak wrażenia? (kurczę, muszę wymyślić coś bardziej ekscytującego na zakończenie xD)**

**Następny rozdział będzie może, ale bardzo wątpliwie, jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem. Pewnie jednak po. Nie wiem sama, ile mam czasu xD Z jednej strony - wolne od szkoły, z drugiej - cała sterta książek do przeczytania i filmów do obejrzenia! Poza tym, kolejny rozdział to ważny rozdział.  
**

**W każdym razie, jako, że mogę nie mieć okazji, chciałabym Wam życzyć: SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU! **

**Do zobaczenia!**

**~~Blue**


	11. Śpiący Królewicz

**Hej!**

**Blue wraca i przeprasza! **

**No nieźle, długo czekaliście na ten rozdział. Miałam mnóstwo roboty i zapowiada się na jeszcze więcej, ale wreszcie skończyłam.**

**Przepraszam za brak odpowiedzi do waszych komentarzy, ale naprawdę czas goni (fizyka i geografia, tym razem). Ale wiedzcie, że jestem ogromnie wdzięczna za wasze miłe słowa. Naprawdę, niesamowicie uszczęśliwia mnie ich czytanie :)**

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

**Rozdział 11: Śpiący Królewicz**

-To tyle? Naprawdę mamy już wszystko, co potrzebne? – Catarinie trudno było uwierzyć w całą tę sytuację. Spodziewała się, że jeśli w ogóle uda im się znaleźć ten cholerny kamień – który, na marginesie, był wyjątkowo rozczarowującym, malutkim kryształkiem, a ona sama kompletnie nie rozumiała poczucia humoru Tego Tam Na Górze – to będą musieli w tym celu stoczyć wielką bitwę, porwać smoka, zabić księżniczkę albo coś równie spektakularnego. Tymczasem, osiemnastoletni nastolatek „przypadkiem sobie znalazł" to czerwone, lśniące cudeńko i postanowił je przygarnąć, następnie oddał je swojemu byłemu, czarodziejowi Magnusowi Bane, bo, cóż, był młody i napalony, lub też – jak kto woli – po uszy w nim zakochany.

-Los nam sprzyja – stwierdził Augustus z uśmiechem. Catarina była tym widokiem tak zdumiona, że aż ułożyła usta w okrąglutkie, kształtne „o". Wampir niewątpliwie wyglądał bardzo korzystnie, gdy rezygnował ze swojej poważnej miny, przez którą można było uznać go za: a)psychopatę – geniusza; b)arystokratę z przerostem ego; c)emo. Loss sądziła, że emisariusz ma w sobie coś z każdego z tych punktów. I, choć niekoniecznie jej się ten fakt podobał, strasznie ją pociągał. Ale to, jak czarownica uznała w końcu jakiegoś mężczyznę za interesującego, jest już kompletnie inną historią.

-Jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszystko poszło tak łatwo – stwierdziła sceptycznie Tessa.

-Tak, czy inaczej, nic nie da nam zastanawianie się nad tym. Trzeba zacząć działać, a jeśli gówno ma się zdarzyć, to się zdarzy – oznajmił ciut wulgarnie, aczkolwiek bardzo elokwentnie Magnus. Ze swoich studiów filozoficznych w latach dwudziestych wyniósł, najwidoczniej, całkiem sporo.

* * *

Alec i Isabelle prowadzili ożywioną rozmowę, zmierzając do domu Ashdownów. To jest, ona błagała go o jakieś informacje, a on próbował się bronić przed jej szantażami.

-Proooszę – zaskomlała. – Proszę, proszę, proszę.

-Izzy! – zbeształ ją zniecierpliwiony brat. – Mówię poważnie, nie ma o czym gadać.

-Nazywasz to niczym? Przed chwileczką dałeś mu jakiś kamyczek, a on niemal rozpłynął się ze szczęścia. I, poważnie, Alec, musisz nauczyć się rozpoznawać znaki. Ten uśmiech to było klarowne zaproszenie na prywatne przyjęcie w jego sypialni…

-Isabelle! – Alec spłonął rumieńcem. - Nie zapytam cię, skąd masz pojęcie o prywatnych sypialnianych przyjęciach, ale mogłabyś oszczędzić mi wykładów na ten temat swojemu starszemu, podkreślam starszemu, bratu.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko.

Dalszą drogę, spędzili w ciszy na szybkim marszu. Alec jednak przyglądał się swojej siostrze kątem oka. Promieniała. Mimo że niekoniecznie podobało mu się to, na czym przyłapał ją nie tak dawno z Lewisem, to musiał przyznać wampirowi, że czynił ją szczęśliwą. Więc Alec też był szczęśliwy. Cóż, prawie. Może oprócz tej niepewnej sprawy z Magnusem. I prócz posiadania ojca zdrajcy. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Nocni Łowcy nie obchodzili w tym roku hucznych Świąt, a rodzina Lightwoodów całkiem postanowiła sobie odpuścić wigilijną kolację. Po pierwsze, z powodu wojny, po drugie, dlatego, że święta bez Maxa wydawały się nieodpowiednie.

Alec starał się w ogóle nie myśleć o ojcu. To sprawiało, że wszystko było łatwiejsze. Nie cierpiał nawet aż tak bardzo. Był na dobrej drodze, by trochę ochłonąć, a Robert nie naciskał i trzymał się na dystans. Musiał naprawdę cholernie martwic się o to, czy Alec postanowi powiedzieć matce o kolejnej zdradzie. To byłby koniec ich małżeństwa. Młody Lightwood jednak nie chciał stracić swojej rodziny, nawet jeśli okazało się, że w pewnej części ich szczęście było fikcją. Nie mógł po prostu przestać kochać ojca. Ale nie mógł też mu wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie.

Zaśmiał się w duchu. To prawie jak z nim i Magnusem. Czarownik musiał czuć się zupełnie tak samo. Alec był w końcu zdrajcą, tak samo jak swój rodziciel. Po raz któryś w ciągu ostatnich tygodni pomyślał o haśle _zielonookie potwory_. Chyba nie tak wiele się zmieniło, pomijając kolor oczu.

Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, wyczuli coś bardzo dziwnego. Zobaczyli już z daleka, że drzwi były uchylone. Rodzeństwo wymieniło zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a potem wbiegli do domu z bronią w pogotowiu.

* * *

-Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę masz dobre namiary. Inaczej możemy utknąć w jakiejś dziurze czasoprzestrzennej i tyle nas widziano. – Catarina uważnie przyglądała się Augustusowi. Emisariusze nie popełniliby takiego błędu, ale wolała się upewnić.

-Armarium z całą pewnością tam jest – odparł wampir.

-Dobrze. Jutro rano leci nowy odcinek programu „Brokat i ja". Nie chciałbym tego przegapić – oświadczył z udawaną powagą Magnus.

-Ciebie się już nie da naprawić – oznajmiła Tessa ze śmiechem.

-Nie ma nic do naprawiania! – obruszył się czarodziej.

Nawet Augustus zdawał się rozbawiony. Jako emisariusz nie powinien przywiązywać się do ludzi, jednak ostatnio odczuwał niespodziewanie wiele sympatii dla innych. I nie czuł się z tym źle.

Popatrzył na białowłosą czarownicę.

-Możemy? – spytał.

Pokiwała głową z determinacją. Stanęła wyprostowana, wychodząc trochę przed resztę i wyszeptała krótkie zaklęcie. Na środku salonu Magnusa pojawił się portal. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie, a po chwili weszli jednocześnie w krąg energii i zaraz znaleźli się w całkiem nowym miejscu.

Magnus wylądował z gracją na obu nogach, uderzając stopami o kamienną posadzkę. Podłoga była ciemnobrązowa i lśniąca, a zdawała się biec w nieskończoność. Widział, jak biegnie we wszystkich kierunkach i znika na horyzoncie. Dla kontrastu, niebo praktycznie nie istniało. Nie było żadnych ścian, jedynie zabarwiona na platynowo przestrzeń. Magnus zadrżał na widok tego porażającego ogromu. Poczuł się trochę jak w jakiejś grze komputerowej.

-Co teraz? – zapytał Jem, całkiem zbity z tropu. – Tutaj nic nie ma.

Augustus chodził we wszystkie strony i wypatrywał czegoś uważnie. Magnus pomyślał, że wygląda jak obłąkaniec.

-Tam! – Augustus krzyknął głośno, na co wszyscy podskoczyli. – Tam jest!

Ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Magnus jako pierwszy odzyskał rezon. Puścił się biegiem za Augustusem. Liczył na to, że nie okaże się psychopatą wyjętym z horrorów.

Wampir przystanął po dość krótkim czasie i podszedł do jakiegoś przedmiotu, fruwającego w powietrzu, który Magnus wypatrzył dopiero po przebiegnięciu kilkunastu metrów. Zanotował sobie w głowie, by nigdy nie lekceważyć bystrości wampirzego wzroku.

-Co to takiego? – Magnus dostrzegł z bliska, że rzecz przypominała pierścień, ale była trochę większa. Obracała się dookoła własnej osi.

-Drzwi – oświadczył poważnie Augustus.

Bane'a nie zdziwiła ta odpowiedź. Często zdarzało się, że wrota były zamykane w mniejszych przedmiotach. Tessa, Jem i Catarina dotarli do nich po chwili i zadali to samo pytanie. Magnus powtórzył im odpowiedź Augustusa. Pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem.

-Jak to… otworzyć? – zapytał niepewnie Jem.

-Odsuńcie się trochę – polecił Augustus.

Zrobili, co kazał. Wampir również odsunął się trochę w tył. Stanął naprzeciw wirującego przedmiotu i wysunął przed siebie ręce. Zamknął pierścień w uścisku i cicho coś wyszeptał. Gdy otwierał dłonie, uderzyło z nich światło. Augustus odskoczył kilka kroków w tył w momencie, gdy błyszcząca bryła rozlewała światło, kształtując drzwi wysokie na cztery metry.

Czarne wrota przypominały Magnusowi chitynowy pancerz. W rogach lśniły złote elementy. Nie było klamki. Zdawało się, że wystarczyłoby mocno popchnąć oba skrzydła, by je otworzyć.

Między przyjaciółmi zapadła niezręczna cisza. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę tego, co muszą teraz zrobić, ale bezsensownie próbowali opóźnić ten moment. Magnus poczuł gulę w gardle. Trochę się denerwował. Starał się być dobrej myśli, nie wiedzieć wszystkiego w czarnych barwach, ale pomyślał o tym, co będzie, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Chciał zrobić jeszcze wiele rzeczy, nie czuł, by jego życie traciło sens lub, że po wielu stuleciach egzystencji mógłby tak po prostu stwierdzić, że nawet jeśli umrze, to nic. To było coś. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby Alexandra.

Przełknął ślinę i zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by zrobić kilka kroków i stanąć tuż przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Obrócił głowę w tył, by odnaleźć zgodę w twarzach towarzyszy, po czym chwilę jeszcze stał w bezruchu. W końcu wysunął ręce przed siebie i popchnął mocno oba skrzydła drzwiowe. Ustąpiły bez trudu.

* * *

W Biurze panował zamęt jeszcze większy niż zazwyczaj. Przy każdym z biurek stała spora grupka Nocnych Łowców i Podziemnych. Wokół walały się w całości zapisane kartki i kartony pokryte rysunkami. Każdy próbował przekrzyczeć siebie nawzajem. Atmosfera robiła się już naprawdę napięta i groziło to całkiem prawdopodobną konfrontacją sił.

Kiedy Jia Penhallow weszła do pokoju, z początku nie został zauważona. Przedarła się między kilkunastoma skłóconymi wilkołakami i dotarła do Luke'a Gorroway'a i Roberta Lightwooda, którzy jako nieliczni zdawali się jeszcze zachowywać zimną krew.

-Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że współpraca będzie nam wszystkim wychodzić tak potwornie – powiedziała zamiast 'Dzień dobry'.

Wilkołak i Inkwizytor zdawali się początkowo zdziwieni jej widokiem. Jia pomyślała, że pewnie przerwała im ważną rozmowę.

-Dobrze, że jesteś. Mam dla ciebie jakieś papiery – zaczął Luke, ale przerwało mu znużone jęknięcie Konsul.

-Znowu? – marudził. – Dobrze, przynieś je.

Gdy wilkołak oddalił się, Robert Lightwood zadał jej dziwne pytanie.

-Po co wzywałaś moje dzieci?

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

-Wzywałam? Nic z tych rzeczy – odparła, kręcąc głową.

-Ale przecież dzwoniłaś. Sam słyszałem, stałem tylko trochę dalej. Jakaś misja…

-Robercie, gdybym potrzebowała Aleca lub Isabelle do jakiejś misji, powiedziałabym o tym Alekowi rano podczas treningu. I nigdy tutaj nie dzwoniłam. To musiał być ktoś inny.

-Nie rozumiem. Poszli do domu Ashdownów, bo… - nagle urwał. Wszystko stało się zupełnie jasne. Prawda wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek.

Nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie zaczął biec, nie dotarło też do niego zdziwione nawoływanie pani Konsul. Chwilę później pędził jak na złamanie karku przez wszystkie zaułki i skróty, jakie tylko znał, by dotrzeć na czas, by uratować swoje dzieci.

* * *

-Ale… tu nic nie ma – zauważyła jakże elokwentnie Catarina. Znajdowała się w niemałym szoku. Spodziewała się potworów, imponujących skarbów albo… cóż, czegokolwiek. Ale znaleźli się w całkowicie pustej przestrzeni. Nie było tam kompletnie nic.

-Tak to powinno wyglądać? – zapytała nerwowo Tessa.

Augustus rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Biedak wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz oszaleć.

-Nie! – wykrzyczał. – Tu powinno coś być. Unoszące się w powietrzu ogromne pudełko.

-Więc dlaczego tu jest pusto? – zapytał zrezygnowany Jem.

Magnus słyszał ich rozmowę, bezsensowne przekrzykiwanie się, ale niewiele do niego docierało. Teraz rozumiał. To, w rzeczy samej, było bardzo proste. A jednak dał się oszukać. I poniesie konsekwencje. Mimowolnie uronił jedną łzę, bo coś z tyłu jego głowy podpowiadało mu, co go czeka. Co czeka w Idrysie.

-Magnus? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała zaniepokojona Catarina.

-Musimy wracać. Teraz.

* * *

Już dala zobaczył tłum, tłoczący się przed wielką rezydencją Ashdownów. Przedarł się przez cały ten tłok, by zobaczyć grupę Nocnych Łowców z Robertem i Maryse Lightwood na czele, próbujących bezskutecznie wyważyć ciężkie drzwi frontowe. Znalazł się tuż przy nich, pomimo protestów kogoś z tyłu.

-Co się stało? – Magnus złapał za ramiona jakiegoś nieznajomego Nefilim, który stał trochę dalej od drzwi i mocno nim potrząsnął. Skojarzył skądś jego twarz. Był rano w Biurze.

-Ten telefon od Lightwoodów rano… Był fałszywy. Kilka innych osób dostało takie same zawiadomienia. To pułapka. Sensor wykrył niedawną obecność demonów, a drzwi są zaryglowane zaklęciem, nie ma innego wejścia. Posłano po Cichych Braci – relacjonował pośpiesznie.

Bane puścił lekko wystraszonego młodego mężczyznę i podszedł tuż pod drzwi, dołączając do rodziców Alexandra, pani konsul i kilku innych, których imion nie pamiętał. Jednak każdy miał tę samą, niemal zrozpaczoną minę. Robert wciąż łomotał w drzwi, jak gdyby mógł zdziałać siłą mięśni coś, czego nie udało się potężnym czarownikom, których Bane widział w pobliżu.

-Cholera! – krzyknął łamiącym się głosem Inkwizytor i po raz ostatni łupnął w drzwi. Potem oparł się o nie i wyglądał prawie, jakby płakał.

Magnus poczuł czyjś dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Maryse Lightwood, która oparła się o niego, oplatając swoją dłoń wokół jego ramienia. Spojrzał na jej poszarzałą twarz, która postarzała się przynajmniej o dziesięć lat, odkąd ostatnio ją widział. Ogarniał go ten sam niepokój, co ją, więc otoczył ją ramieniem i mocno przytulił do siebie.

Następne minuty ciągnęły się całkowitej ciszy. Wszystko nagle zatrzymało się w miejscu. Nie było słychać ani najcichszego szeptu, ani szumu wiatru, ani w ogóle niczego. Dopiero odgłosy szybkich kroków zburzyły ciszę. Ludzie rozstępowali się przed zakapturzonymi postaciami.

Magnus z napięciem obserwował każdy gest Cichych Braci, czekał aż drzwi się otworzą. Do tej pory spodziewał się najgorszego, ale teraz zapłonęła w nim iskierka nadziei. Uratuje Alexandra. _Przecież to nie może się skończyć w ten sposób._

Po serii skomplikowanych znaków i zaklęć nakładanych na drzwi, usłyszeli w końcu dźwięk puszczającego zamka. Drzwi otworzyły się z piskiem. Pierwszy do środka wbiegł Robert Lightwood, a za nim potoczyli się wszyscy, którzy stali przy drzwiach. Magnus po przestąpieniu progu od razu stanął jak wryty. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Spoglądał na ściany i podłogę w całości umazane czerwoną cieczą. Krew skapywała nawet z sufitu. Magnus nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale wywnioskował, że substancja przeciekała z piętra przez podłogę. Cudem powstrzymał się od zwymiotowania.

Nagle jego myśli się ożywiły. Przypomniał sobie o Alecu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nocni Łowcy i Podziemni rozbiegali się w różne strony.

Zastanowił się, którędy pójść. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na postaci niebieskookiego chłopca, którego tak pragnął zobaczyć całego i zdrowego i przywołał mimowolnie wspomnienie cichego bicia jego serca. Czuł teraz, jakby cały dom pulsował w takim samym rytmie. Wbiegł prędko po schodach, gdzie niemal upadł na śliskiej powierzchni. Popatrzył na długi korytarz, po którego ścianach ściekała krew, a podłoga była właściwie niewielkim jeziorkiem z czerwonej cieczy. Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Ponownie zebrał się w sobie. Stawiał mocne, pewne kroki, idąc głębiej w ciemny korytarz. Przy końcu, rozgałęział się on na dwie mniejsze alejki z kompletami drzwi od pokojów. Magnus wybałuszył oczy i pobiegł prawym korytarzem. Na każdych drzwiach wyryte były słowa po angielsku. Na jednych '_Trzech muszkieterów_', na kolejnych '_Kopciuszek_', na jeszcze innych '_Hannibal'._ Magnus skierował się do uchylonych drzwi, oznaczonych napisem _'Upadły Anioł'. _Wsunął rękę w szparę między framugą, a drzwiami i ostrożnie je pchnął. Zajrzał do pokoju.

Pod sufitem, na linkach zakończonych małymi haczykami, wisiała męska postać. Po ramionach dalej ściekała mu krew, chociaż być widocznie martwy. Magnus przeraził się, gdy ujrzał złote runy na piersi mężczyzny. Naszła go pewność, że ma przed sobą to samo stworzenie, którego skrzydeł pozbawił go Sebastian, by zapowiedzieć Nefilim wojnę.

Czarownik wyleciał z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dyszał ciężko, pochylając się i opierając dłońmi o własne uda. Poczuł chłód i zdawało mu się, że robi się z każdą chwilą coraz ciemnej. Czuł już niemal namacalny, fizyczny ból, ale zmusił się, by ruszyć dalej. _Dla Aleca. Do Aleca._

Minął kilka otwartych pokoi, ale nie chciał zaglądać do środka. Mignęła mu jedynie postać Isabelle Lightwood, która leżała z długimi, cienkimi kolcami, powbijanymi w jej kruche ciało, podczas gdy wokół niej kręcili się medycy. Nie zobaczył tam ani Roberta, ani Maryse, więc domyślił się, że jeszcze jej nie znaleźli.

Później pamiętał tylko krótkie urywki. Reszta długości korytarza pojawiała się w jego głowie jako szybko przemijające klatki filmowe.

Aż znalazł się pod ciemnymi dębowymi drzwiami. Wyryty na nich napis mówił: 'Śpiący Królewicz'. I Magnus jakoś wiedział. Wiedział, że jest na miejscu. Pociągnął za klamkę i otworzył drzwi.

W środku było jasno. Przez cienkie zasłonki do pokoju wpadały promienie słońca z zewnątrz. Na środku stało krzesło. Na nim - ułożony niemal z doskonałą dbałością - siedział chłopiec, z rękoma zwisającymi przez oparcie. Po jego palcach ściekała krew i padała kroplami na dywan – niegdyś jasny, teraz pokryty niemal w całości czerwienią.

Bane uronił kilka łez, zanim podbiegł do chłopca, na którego, zwróconą do boku, śpiącą twarz, opadały niesforne kosmyki czarnych włosów. Padł na kolana tuż obok niego. Chciał ująć jego twarz w dłonie, kiedy przypomniał sobie o klątwie swojego ojca. _Na to i tak już za późno_, pomyślał z goryczą i wziął Alexandra w ramiona. Ułożył go sobie delikatnie na kolanach i wpatrywał z czcią w jego bladą cerę, rozchylone wargi i rzęsy rzucające cienie na policzki. Nie spojrzał na koszulę, całkiem przesiąkniętą krwią, ani na rany, widoczne spod materiału. Sprawdził, by mieć pewność, ale nie wyczuł nawet drobnego drgnięcia pod żebrami chłopaka.

Rozpłakał się na dobre, a kiedy tak siedział pogrążony w łzach, ludzie zaczęli nadchodzić. Słyszał szepty wokół siebie, poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Ktoś coś do niego mówił. _To chyba Tessa_, myślał, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Głaskał Alexandra po policzku. Pomyślał, że ten chłopiec zawsze wygląda tak niesamowicie pięknie.

Przymknął oczy, które piekły go od ciągłego płaczu. Do jego uszu doszły ożywione głosy, które przeradzały się w niemal krzyki. Denerwowały go. Zakłócali jego żałobę.

Chciał odwrócić się i zwrócić innym uwagę, kiedy zobaczył, że szeroko otwarte niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

* * *

**I jak wrażenia?**

**No, tak. Małymi kroczkami zbliżamy się do końca tej historii. Przed nami jeszcze jakieś 4-5 rozdziałów i mam ogromną nadzieję, że wyrobię się przed feriami (nadzieja matką głupich), ale to się jeszcze zobaczy. Zapowiada się w międzyczasie one-shot, bo mnie takie dwie męczą (I love you). Później chyba będzie mała przerwa na edytowanie rozdziałów, tłumaczenie tych krótszych historii na angielski i dopiero nowy fanfic (którego też rozważam prowadzić w dwóch językach, idąc śladem Intoxic)**

**Nowy... Żadna konkretna data, ale postaram się na początku przyszłego tygodnia dodać. **

**Koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych. (Btw, czy ja jestem jedyna nienormalna, czy wy też chowacie się przed księdzem, gdy chodzi po kolędzie O.o?)**

**Zapraszam do komentowania!**

**I do zobaczenia!**

**~~BD**


End file.
